Black Bird in a Golden Cage
by x-darkimperia-x
Summary: La liberté est une chose précieuse, que les êtres entravés n'ont cessé de désirer. Mais il suffit de l'effleurer du bout des doigts pour qu'elle s'échappe, semblable à l'air impalpable. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu cette "liberté", celle que l'on m'a toujours refusée. Mais les choses vont changer. Je vais déployer mes propres ailes. Et prouver que moi aussi, je peux être libre.
1. Présentation générale

**Bonjour à tous.  
Cette présentation n'est pas le prologue, ni même l'introduction. C'est juste une plus grande présentation, car celle de base de l'histoire ne me permettait pas d'y répertorier tous les arcs, qui devraient normalement être au nombre de quatre. Les "arcs" sont des séries de chapitres traitant d'un problème principal dans une même saison.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Black Bird in a Golden Cage~  
**_

_**Présentation générale**_

_« Tu verras, ton monde ne se résume pas à ces murs gris. Tu n'es encore qu'un oisillon, mais un jour tu apprendras... Tu apprendras à voler de tes propres ailes. Je... ne peux pas t'aider à t'envoler... Je suis désolée, ma chérie... Mais s'il te plait, pour toi, et pour moi. Vis ta vie, ouvre ta palette de couleurs à celle du monde. »_

_Pardon... J'ai compris à présent.  
__Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre enfermée, cloisonnée entre quatre murs.  
__Je suis un oiseau ayant soif d'une liberté qu'on me refuse depuis trop de temps.  
__Peu importe les épreuves, les larmes ou les bleus qui m'attendent...  
__A moi d'ouvrir mes propres ailes...  
__...Et de m'envoler_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**

_Oui, je m'essaye à un truc un peu plus psychologique, plus doux avec moins de violence. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les autres univers que j'utilise d'ordinaire.  
__Personnellement, je suis une véritable quiche lorraine en romance et trucs mignons. Je déteste les cascades de guimauves et tout ce qui va avec. Je traite le plus souvent de sujets sombres et peu joyeux. C'est aussi le premier récit intégralement à la première personne et au présent. Cette histoire est donc pour moi un tout nouveau challenge.  
__Et un challenge que je compte bien relever !  
__J'espère tout de même que __« Black Bird in a Golden Cage »__sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._

* * *

_**Liste des chapitres par arc**_

* * *

**_Arc I : Winter Solstice_**_ (chapitre 0 à ...)  
en cours  
__  
__Je suis l'ombre du Soleil, la face cachée de la Lune qui ne souhaite être vue de personne. Je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Seulement, même en voulant passer inaperçue, il arrive que les ennuis vous collent inlassablement aux basques. Surtout quand les autres ne peuvent pas les voir._

**_Prologue_**_ : « Loin de tout, je m'égare dans ce monde si flou »  
_**_Chapitre I_**_: « Faire le premier pas n'est pas toujours synonyme de joie. »  
_**_Chapitre II_**_: « La force de se dresser n'est pas qu'une bravoure évaporée. »  
_**_Chapitre III_**_: « Le pire des préjugés est celui qui vient à l'esprit en premier. »  
__**Chapitre IV **:__ « Dans la force, le physique n'y est pas fait mention, c'est la détermination. »  
_**_Chapitre V_**_ : « Peu importe ce qui est dit ou fait, une lame ne trahira jamais. »_

_**Chapitre VI**__: __« Se battre pour les être aimés est le meilleur courage qu'il puisse être prouvé. »  
_(à venir...)**_Chapitre VII_**_** :** « La vengeance est éphémère, mais ses effets traversent les mers »_

* * *

_**Arc II : Dark Equinoxe **(à venir...)  
_


	2. Prologue

_**i Buenoooos diàs, la gente ! **_**Ici Decibel aux platines pour vous présenter le prologue de cette fiction, cette fois-ci sur Amour Sucré. Alors oui je sais, certaines personnes qui me connaissent (et qui connaissent les conneries que je suis capable d'écrire) vont se dire _"Mais elle fout quoi encore c'te folle?!"_ Je tiens à le dire tout de suite: cette fiction est un prototype pour m'essayer à ce supeeer facile (soy muy ironica) genre qu'est la romance. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une quiche dans ce domaine et qu'il faut que je m'exerce, tout simplement.**

**Ces derniers temps, on m'a dit que je devrais être plus _"féminine"_(ah la la c'te bonne blague, j'étais morte de rire...). Alors je vais voir ce que ça donne, en esperant ne pas faire un truc trop sombre ni trop guimauvesque.**

**Le rating élevé de cette fiction est dû au langage très coloré (c'est rien de le dire) qu'auront certains personnages, ainsi qu'à quelques scènes de violence. Ben oui, je peux pas plonger directement dans un monde où la vie est belle, c'est pas mon genre. Par contre, tout ce qui est scènes osées et plus adultes necessitant un rating encore au-dessus passent à la trappe, c'est déjà clair et net là-dessus.**

**Bref, j'en ai fini de mon monologue. Bonne lecture à vous, en esperant que vous apprecierez _"Black Bird in a Gold Cage"!_**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Amour Sucré, qui appartient à Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_****__« Loin de tout, je m'égare dans ce monde si flou »_

Il pleut... Encore et encore... Les cumulonimbus déversent leur eau pourtant bienfaitrice sur la terre qui ne peut en absorber davantage. Le liquide coule, ruisselle ou continue de tomber, agissant en totale liberté. Je l'entends se fracasser contre la vitre du taxi qui arpente les rues de Tokyo depuis bientôt une heure. _« Splash »,_encore et encore. Des dizaines et des dizaines à la suite, parfois en même temps. Une unique musique qui rythme le silence dont le véhicule est épris. Je garde mon front contre la plaque de verre, profitant du contact froid qu'il me procure et de la danse aquatique qu'il me laisse voir malgré la nuit

_« - Alors Mam'zelle, je vous dépose où déjà ? »_

Je ferme les yeux, grince des dents. Et voila, la douce mélodie de la pluie vient d'être irremediablement brisée. Je jette un regard dans le rétroviseur, croisant celui de jade du conducteur. Ses lunettes de soleil relevées sur le front, le quarantenaire à la peau pâle comme un linge et aux cheveux couleur chocolat affiche un grand sourire, ne subissant apparemment pas la fatigue de la journée.

_« - Au 53 rue Amoris.  
__- Eh ben, ça fait une sacrée trotte dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'une mam'zelle comme vous peut bien faire à Denver en pleine période scolaire ?  
__-... Affaires personnelles. »_

Je détourne mon regard de l'homme et me reconcentre sur la pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre. Je déteste ce genre de questions qui touche au domaine privé. En quoi est-ce que les gens doivent être au courant de ma situation familiale, de ce qui me force à voyager ? En rien. Rien du tout. Et il n'en sera jamais rien.

Soudain, je sens le taxi s'arrêter, le moteur pourtant toujours en marche. Fixant la route, j'échappe un petit cri de surprise presque inaudible. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, le bouchon où nous venons de nous prendre ne désemplit pas. Les automobilistes klaxonnent, crient, font du bruit pour peu, à peine quelques centimètres. C'est ridicule, ce n'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses. Le chauffeur se prend au jeu de cette stupide chorale et descend sa fenêtre pour insulter ceux de devant. Des noms d'oiseaux très colorés, soit-dit en passant.

Dix minutes passent. Puis vingt, trente, pour au final rester deux heures dans les embouteillages. J'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée. Le trajet en avion, de la Grèce jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, m'a épuisée. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai mal à la tête, et vu l'ampleur des bouchons je ne suis pas prête d'arriver. Ce serait plus rapide de continuer à pied. Oui, à pied...

_« - Attendez, je vais continuer seule.  
__- Pardon ?! »_

Je ne lui laisse pas le loisir d'entendre une nouvelle fois. Je sort l'équivalent de la course affichée sur son tableau de bord, le pose sur le siège, attrape mon sac ainsi que mon étuit de guitare et sort de la voiture. D'emblée, le vent bruyant me fouette le visage, fait voltiger certaines de mes longues mèches ébène pourtant plquées dans le col de mon manteau. Le froid est mordant, doublé par la frappe lacérente de la pluie. Je passe la lanière de mon unique sac sur mes épaules et avance. Un sac. Un sac qui contient en lui toute ma vie. Mes seize ans d'existence futile dans ce foutu monde. Seize ans passées dans l'ombre.

* * *

Malgré la fatigue, je continue d'avancer. Au loin, je vois la file de voitures qui n'a toujours pas bougé. D'un coté, je les plains. De l'autre, j'ai envie de me moquer d'eux, eux qui n'endurent pas la nature et se contente de s'assoir sur leurs richesses. Moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que ce sac ? De plus que mes souvenirs, dont la moitié est à effacer à jamais de ma mémoire ? Rien. Pas de parents sur qui compter, pas de fraternités qui pourraient m'épauler. Je suis condamnée à vivre chez ma tante jusqu'à ma majorité. La soeur de mon père.

Mes poings se serrent. J'enrage, ça en devient insupportable. Le GPS de mon portable se met à sonner au bout d'une heure et demie de route dans le froid, sous la pluie et la morsure du vent. J'approche. Je vois plusieurs immeubles se dessiner devant moi. Haut, imposant, majestueux, inondant le firmament de leur lumières artificielles qui se joignent à celles que sont les étoiles. Un océan de couleurs s'ouvrant à moi, moi qui n'ai jamais vécu dans une grande ville. Le Colorado s'impose, c'est indéniable, même lorsqu'on s'éloigne de ses grandes villes comme Denver, celle où je suis. Rien à voir avec ma Grèce natale. L'immeuble où vit ma tante est aussi grand que tous les autres. Une trentaine, voire une quarantaine d'étages. Leur simple vue me donne le tournis, comme leur hauteur me lance un appel à laisser bondir ma joie. Pourquoi ? Ma nouvelle représentante légale vit au vingt-cinquième étage. De la hauteur, de l'altitude, ce dont je rêve depuis des années. Enfin, ce sentiment de liberté que je cherche depuis si longtemps commence à se manifester.

Je cherche le nom de la soeur de mon père sur la liste des habitants. Une liste longue, vraiment très longue. Pour une fois, je suis heureuse d'avoir hérité mon nom de famille de ce coté-là de la famille, je n'ai pas à chercher longtemps. Miro... Mika... Mizu... Là, voila. _« Mizutori Sakura »_. Je sonne à l'interphone. Un _« Tuuut... Tuuut... » _qui m'est assez familier se fait entendre. J'attends, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Regroupant mes dernières forces, je pousse la porte. Sans succès... Cette saloperie ne bougea pas d'un millimètre... jusqu'à ce que je la tire. Tout simplement. Je râle, me tapant le front de la paume de ma main gauche. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vue, je me sens déjà bien nouille toute seule, inutile qu'on en rajoute.

Je m'engouffre dans le rez-de-chaussée, qui à mon grand-bonheur est chauffé. Je déboutonne mon manteau, le laisse grand ouvert. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter. Ma tête commence à me tourner. Hypoglycémie et fatigue combinées, surement.

Mes derniers espoirs s'évanouissent lorsque je vois un panneau marqué _« en panne »_ sur les portes de l'ascenseur. C'est une blague, hein ?! J'ai fait le reste du chemin à pieds, sous la flotte, tout ça pour me taper en plus de ça vingt-cinq étages à monter ?! Chienne de vie !

* * *

Nouveau scoop fraichement sorti de mes méninges torturées : Je hais les escaliers... Cette fois, mes jambes sont en compote, mon dos aussi, et inutile de parler de mon mal de tête plus violent qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant s'amuse à danser la Macarena dans ma boite crânienne. Ce qui est bien loin d'être agréable.

J'arrive à l'appartement de ma tante et appuie sur la sonnette. Je laisse dix secondes passer avant de recommencer. Une fois. Deux fois... jusqu'à cinq fois. A bout de nerf, je commence à tambouriner contre la plaque de bois. Bon sang, elle n'est pas chez elle ou quoi ?!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Trop surprise pour réagir à temps, je me laisse emporter et atterrit face contre terre en criant avec les dernières forces de mes cordes vocales. Me relevant difficilement, je croise le regard rosé de la jeune femme qui va me représenter légalement pour les deux prochaines années. Ses longs cheveux identiques à la couleur de ses iris trempés et laissés détachés, une simple serviette lui entourait le corps, serviette qui ne cache pas grand par ailleurs. D'abord à la limite du choc, elle me sert par la suite un immense sourire.

_« - Aaaah, te voila enfin ma Solstice ! »_

Elle ouvre grand les bras pour m'accueillir chaleureusement, comme la première fois où elle m'a vue (qui remonte pourtant à loin)... et oublie de tenir sa serviette, la laissant glisser sur son corps jusqu'à ce que le tissu ne cache plus que ses pieds. Il nous faut à toutes les deux une bonne minute pour capter. Et ma tante finit par faire un sourire gêné en riant nerveusement

_« - Ah ah... Oups ! »_

Pitié... Assommez-moi avant que je ne le fasse moi-même...

* * *

_« - Tu vas voir Solstice, tu vas adorer ton nouveau lycée ! »_S'amuse Sakura en me faisant visiter l'appartement.

Là, j'en ai vraiment marre. J'ai sommeil, mais il semblerait que la seule adulte présente me refuse ce luxe. Voici une heure qu'elle me fait le topo sur le fonctionnement de mon nouveau cadre de vie, et aussi sur le lycée où j'allais devoir aller demain... Ou nan, tout à l'heure, minuit est déjà bien passé... Au moins je n'ai plus à porter mon sac, c'est déjà ça.

_« - J'y ai fait un tour il n'y a pas longtemps, les garçons y sont charmants ! »_

Ah naaaan, pitié tata, ne me rabâche pas déjà avec des histoires de mecs ! Je suis pas faite pour ça et de toute façon, je m'en fous royalement. Là, j'ai juste envie de dormir, d'attraper un oreiller et de partir vers le royaume de Morphée.

Je mets du temps à percutter : elle y est DEJA allée ?! Oh purée... Ma tante est une adepte des tenues exubérantes, hautes en couleurs et tout ce qui va avec. Une preuve ? Au moment même où elle me fait visiter, elle est habillée d'une longue robe rose légère avec des froufrous à gogo et un coeur découpé au niveau du dos. Le genre de vêtements qui généralement me fait fuir en courant. Difficile de croire qu'on puisse être de la même famille. Le gène de l'exubérance avait dû se perdre dans ceux de mon père...

_« - Tata ?  
__- Oui, ma chérie ?  
__- Est-ce que je peux aller dormir ? J'ai cours demain.  
__- Oh mais oui ! En plus tu commence dés huit heures, ma pauvre puce ! Viens vite, je vais te montrer ! »_

Ainsi parla ma représentant légale en m'attrapant le poignet et en sautillant en direction d'une autre pièce, me gratifiant d'autres surnoms enfantins et beaucoup trop mignons pour moi. Bon sang, quand je pense que je vais devoir tenir deux ans comme ça. Plus ça, plus je me dis que je suis loin d'être sortie de l'auberge...

* * *

**Et voila ce qui cloture ce prologue. Je vais éviter de trop en dire tout de suite, mais Solstice est un personnage qui m'a pris moin de temps que les autres niveau caractère. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que la cocotte n'est pas complexe, à croire que j'aime me causer des maux de tête. Ceux et celles qui jouent au jeu ont dû déjà deviné qui était la fameuse tante; non? **

**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre. Sinon, vos impressions? Allez-y ne vous inquietez pas, je ne mords pas. Je suis pas sucrivore. J'préfère les BN! _*SBAFF*_**


	3. Chapitre I

**_i Buenos tardes_!**

**Me revoici avec le premier chapitre! Qui a pris un peu de temps au niveau de la correction, mais dont les fautes ont fini par être atomisée par l'Exterfautator! (clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra si elle passe par là). Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas non plus à exprimer votre point de vue.**

**Disclaimer: Rien d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre I~**_

_****__« Faire le premier pas n'est pas toujours synonyme de joie. »_

_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

J'aime dormir, rester au lit à n'en plus en finir, sentir la douce chaleur de la couette sur ma peau nue et le moelleux de l'oreiller contre mes tempes dégagées de toutes mèches de cheveux. Je pourrai y rester pendant de longues heures si j'en avais l'occasion. Seulement voilà, je ne l'ai pas. Mon réveil, posé sur ma table de nuit, s'active sauvagement, propageant sa musique dans toute la chambre. Du métal sauvage, brutal à vous en vriller les tympans, rendant tout voyage vers le royaume de Morphée impossible.

_« - La feeeerme... »_

Je ne suis pas totalement réveillée, encore entre deux mondes totalement opposés. L'un, synonyme de bonheur éternel et doux rêves, réconfortant au possible. L'autre, violent à en pleurer, rempli de plus de tristesse qu'il n'en faut pour achever une vie. Oui, un paradoxe absolu entre le rêve et la réalité. J'exagère ? Nan, certainement pas à mes yeux.

Je me débarrasse légèrement de ma couette, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller, le bras tendu prêt à s'abattre sur l'engin de malheur. Au lieu de ça, je sens la gravité m'attirer et mon corps tomber lourdement au sol en un bruit sourd. Une violente douleur fuse dans la hanche droite, finissant de me réveiller. La vision encore floue, j'inspecte la pièce qui était désormais ma chambre. Ah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant... J'étais trop près du bord du lit, alors forcément, au lieu d'avoir un contact avec le matelas, j'en ai eu un tout nouveau, cette fois-ci avec le sol. Qui est super dur ! Pour vous donner une idée de la différence, imaginez de l'eau et un mur. Eh ben là, c'est pareil. Ma couverture me retombe dessus, me recouvrant de tissu gris. Et elle, elle est loin d'être légère

Et pendant ce temps-là, ce foutu appareil que des petits malins ont osé appeler « réveil » continue de brailler.

_« - Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_

Sans plus de cérémonies, je l'attrape et le balance contre le mur, produisant un _« CLONG »_absolument divin à entendre. Il se tait enfin, tombe lentement en morceaux sur le parquet couleur cannelle. Et une bise au mur pour le réveil, une !

Je finis par me relever, non sans lâcher un petit marmonnement incompréhensible. Je replace certaines mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles, défroisse mon haut de pyjama qui s'avère être mon T-shirt d'hier, et défait les ourlets de mon jean. La veille j'étais épuisée au point de ne pas avoir eu la force de me changer. Je m'étais endormie à peine ma peau entrée en contact avec les draps délicieusement douillets.

Je sors dans le couloir principal et me dirige vers la salle de bain. La chambre de ma tante est vide. Son travail dans un petit magasin de jouets (dont la plupart sont faits main) lui prend beaucoup de temps, même en octobre. A vrai dire, les deux sont aussi exubérants les uns que les autres. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des boutiques avec une vitrine décorée de Playmobils à échelle humaine et de guirlandes multicolores à gogo ? Non ? Eh bien celle de _« En el Paraìso del chico__ »_**(I)** l'est.

Je soupire, découragée d'avance. Je croise mon regard dans le miroir et le regrette immédiatement. J'ai une tête de zombie fraichement déterré. Et encore, même un zombie n'aurait pas une tronche aussi morbide ! Je fais couler l'eau du robinet, ne prends pas la peine de la laisser chauffer et m'en asperge le visage, me donnant une gifle revigorante et bienfaitrice. J'ouvre totalement les yeux, croisant le doré de mes iris. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas une couleur banale, j'en ai déjà pâti par le passé, sans compter que mon tatouage en forme de goutte d'eau sous l'œil gauche ne joue pas non plus la carte de la sobriété. Mais bon, lorsqu'on me connait, on finit par considérer cette teinte comme la chose la plus normale du monde...

M'emparant d'une des brosses de ma tante (en témoignent les petits rubans roses bonbon sur le manche), je démêle l'espèce de tignasse noire me servant de chevelure, ayant l'impression de faire un vrai parcourt du combattant. Finalement, en ayant marre des nœuds plus puissants que moi, je me mouille les cheveux, facilitant ainsi grandement leur brossage. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça dès le matin.

Retournant dans ma chambre, je jette un coup d'œil à mes affaires, qui ne sont pas du tout déballées. Je pose mon étui de guitare contre la porte fermée et ouvre mon sac, avant de commencer à tout enlever. Des romans fantastiques et policiers, mon bloc-notes, quelques vêtements, des paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux (malheureusement vides), ainsi que quelques objets de plus. Notamment une boite à bijoux à peine plus grande que ma main, un petit album photo, et un autre sac pour mes cours où se trouvent déjà un sachet de boules Quies. Ces dernières me servent très souvent, lorsque mes sens se font assaillir par des hordes de fantômes venus de je ne sais où.

Oui, des **_fantômes_.**Vous savez, des revenants, des morts dont l'esprit reste présent dans notre monde. Et qui viennent me casser les pieds presque quotidiennement

J'ai acquis le don (moi je qualifierais plutôt ça de malédiction, mais bon...) de voir les morts lorsque j'étais petite. Vraiment petite, peut-être autour de quatre ans. Lorsque ma famille a cessé d'exister. Le tout premier revenant que j'ai vu est la petite voisine d'en-face, décédée de maladie quelques semaines avant son apparition. Après, il y a eu le boucher qui s'est suicidé, l'étudiant de la rue d'à côté qui est rentré dans un mur en moto et la vieille concierge fauchée par un infarctus. Puis ça n'a pas arrêté. Eux, se rendent compte de ma présence, moi, je n'aurai jamais dû pouvoir les voir. Et pourtant c'est le cas pour leur « corps », à la limite de la transparence. L'impression d'une illusion alors que ce n'en est pas une. J'entends leurs tristes supplications, leurs plaintes incessantes. Leurs voix emplies de tristesse, de colère ou même parfois de haine ont fini par m'être insupportables avec le temps, me déclenchant des maux de tête pouvant me porter aux portes de l'inconscience en cas vraiment extrême. Moi, je veux juste être en paix, vivre une vie mal commencée qui a fini par mal tourner avant même que je ne débarque aux Etats-Unis, dans cet Etat qu'est le Colorado.

Oui, vivre enfin ma foutue vie. En paix.

Bref, j'en reviens à ce dilemme que se posent souvent les jeunes de mon âge devant leur miroir : _« Mais que vais-je me mettre aujourd'hui ? »_Je dis ça sur un ton ironique, bien évidemment. Moi, je me fous pas mal de ma dégaine. Je cherche juste quelque chose de noir, retournant mes vêtements dans leurs tas faits à la va-vite. Je préfère le noir à toutes les autres couleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi. On dit que le noir est la couleur du deuil. Le deuil est lié à la mort. La mort est liée aux fantômes. Les fantômes me sont liés, en quelque sorte. Même en reconsidérant ma condition maintes et maintes fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça comique.

J'opte pour un jean noir aux chaînettes argentées pendant aux boucles de ce qui peut accueillir une ceinture. J'enfile par la suite un T-shirt à manches courtes noir, et complète le tout par une veste de la même couleur. Pour les chaussettes, j'ai l'audace d'en attraper des roses, de toute façon j'ai prévu de mettre mes converses montantes. Noires, évidemment. Pour aller avec le reste, cela va de soi. Fouillant dans mon petit coffre à bijoux, j'en extirpe un collier gris métallisés où quelques plumes sont attachées. Un médaillon ancien où est incrustée une pierre argentée y est aussi. Je me le mets rapidement autour du cou, puis attrape mes mitaines imitation cuir noir me prenant la moitié des mains. Un style un peu rebelle, sans pour autant faire racaille. Un juste milieu. Je préfère ça à l'appartenance vestimentaire à un groupe donné.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, je remarque une assiette recouverte d'un film aluminium posée sur la table. Curieuse, je le soulève, découvrant une montagne de crêpes encore chaudes. Une douce odeur s'en dégage, me donnant l'eau à la bouche. Je pose mon sac de cours contre le meuble en bois, attrape une chaise et m'assoit. Avant, jamais je n'aurai pu espérer de telles choses pour un petit déjeuner, c'était impensable. En général, c'était une tartine pain-beurre, ou rien du tout lorsque j'étais pressée. Me dispensant de garniture, j'attrape une crêpe, sentant sa douce chaleur parcourir mes doigts. Un large sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que je porte l'aliment à ma bouche. Cependant, dès la première bouchée, je recrache le tout, toussant à m'en décrocher les poumons.

_« - Tata... T'as confondu le sucre et le sel... et t'as mis de la vodka à la place du rhum... »_

Je me mets à remercier tous les dieux grecs de ma connaissance pour l'un des seuls talents qu'ils m'ont octroyés : la cuisine. Parce que là, on frise des sommets en nullité culinaire !

* * *

Finalement, je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer mon petit déjeuner, autrement je vais être en retard. Et déjà que je ne suis pas un modèle de sociabilité, si j'arrive à la bourre pour mon premier jour, la première impression que je vais donner ne va pas être terrible. Je me suis donc rapidement lavé les dents, embarquant au second passage dans la cuisine un petit paquet de biscuits pour la route, et ai fermé l'appartement à clé avant de partir pour le lycée. Qui est au troisième embranchement à l'autre bout de la rue, me faisant compter un bon petit quart d'heure de marche à pied si j'accélère la cadence maintenant.

_« Sweet Amoris »._C'est le nom complet de l'établissement que je vais fréquenter à partir d'aujourd'hui. Au début, je croyais que c'était le nom d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Puis quand j'ai su que c'était le nom de mon nouveau lycée, j'ai tiré une tête de trois kilomètres de long. L'avantage est que comme c'est presque dans la même rue, j'ai retenu à la fois celle de l'établissement et celle de l'appartement de tante Sakura. Une pierre deux coups.

J'y suis enfin. J'hésite à passer les portes, nerveuses. Pourtant le lycée est un peu épargné par l'agitation extrême de la ville. Situé près d'une forêt de conifères, il m'inspire une impression de sérénité, de calme qui ne va que m'être bénéfique. Car oui, quand on est à sang chaud comme moi, on évite les lieux où on s'énerve facilement. Ça peut faire pas mal de dégâts. Les murs sont clair, presque blancs crème, dégageant chaleur et réconfort. Il est grand, très grand comparé à celui où j'ai passé ma première année, dans mon bon vieux quartier. Il doit facilement faire deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée.

J'inspire profondément, regroupant mes forces. J'érige mes barrières mentales, me forge un visage impassible. C'est ce qui me protège des assauts des voix de ces maudits revenants, même si à trop longtemps l'utiliser, ça me pompe mes forces. C'est cependant bien moins épuisant que de ne pas en avoir du tout. Un moyen de me préserver de quelque chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien faire. D'un coup que je ne voulais pas si sec, j'ouvre la porte et entre. Quelques élèves présents dans le hall se retournent, mais passent vite à autre chose. Bon, au moins là c'est passé bien comme il faut. Plus qu'à espérer que mes « camarades de classe » aient la même attitude.

En me dirigeant vers la salle des délégués, j'entends des rires dans mon dos, surtout féminins. Sur ma tenue, ou la couleur de mes yeux. C'est malheureusement vrai que le noir les fait ressortir. Clair sur foncé, ça peut flasher. Je souris, narquoise. Même ici il y a des pigeons aussi stupides qu'un citron pressé, qui vont se faire l'immense plaisir de faire des réflexions sans me connaitre, ou même balancer des rumeurs non fondées. Pauvres petites choses insignifiantes, que je peux les plaindre. J'ai même envie de rire de leur bêtise, mais je m'abstiens. Pas envie de m'abaisser à ce niveau. Oui, je déteste une bonne partie des gens. Dérangeant ?

Je finis par atteindre la porte menant à la pièce que je cherche. Une pancarte blanche y est scotchée, m'empêchant de me tromper avec une autre salle. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, comme toute personne civilisée, lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, me la faisant percuter de plein fouet. Surprise, je tombe à la renverse, lâchant mon sac au passage. Tout en me massant le devant de la boite crânienne, j'entends une voix, cette fois-ci masculine, me parvenir.

_« - Eh, ça va ? »_

Bien sûr mon cher, je viens juste de me prendre une porte en pleine tronche, mais sinon tout baigne ! A ton avis, bordel ?! Néanmoins courtois, le jeune homme me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Seulement la courtoisie et moi, ça ne fait pas vraiment la paire. Aussi, je me contente de décliner son aide et de me relever par mes propres moyens. L'adolescent n'y voit aucun reproche et me sourit. Blond, ses cheveux sont presque mi- longs et lisses. Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à magistralement l'engueuler (délégué ou non, faut pas abuser non plus), je croise son regard. Doré. Aux mêmes teintes que les miennes. Un doré rare qui ne m'a jamais apporté que misères et convoitises. Mais lui, habillé de blanc, n'a pas d'iris à la couleur bien prononcée. Si bien que ses yeux sont ternis. Il ne doit certainement pas aimer attirer l'attention sur lui. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, cependant je hais le blanc.

Finissant mon analyse de couleurs, je prends une nouvelle inspiration.

_« - Nan mais t'es pas bien avec ta porte, toi ?! Dés que j'arrive faut que je m'en remange une ! »_

C'est vrai quoi, hier je m'écroule devant celle de tante Sakura, je me cogne à celle de l'avion et me coince les cheveux dans celle du taxi (dont le chauffeur avait bien ri, soit dit en passant !). Y a pas à dire, j'ai pas fini d'avoir la poisse. Et le blondinet qui se retient de se marrer, c'est bien sympa, ça ! Si c'est le _« remange »_qui le fait rire, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. En attendant, j'ai besoin de compléter mon dossier d'inscription, moi !

Il reprend son sérieux, non sans garder un petit sourire sur le visage.

_« - Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
__- Oui. Un certain dossier d'inscription, par exemple. »_

Mode ironique activé. Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me comporter en parfaite petite demoiselle bien polie alors que je me suis _encore_mangée une porte. Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !

_« - Ah, tu dois être Solène Mizutori.  
__- Solstice. C'est Solstice Mizutori. »_

Encore un mauvais point pour lui. Ça, c'est le problème d'avoir un prénom rarissime. Neuf personnes sur dix ne s'en souviennent pas, ou l'écorchent sans arrêt. Sans compter tous les jeux de mots possibles. Ce sont deux des facteurs à cause desquels je n'aime pas la compagnie d'autres gens, tout âge confondu. Trop faibles d'esprit pour avoir la décence de ne pas se moquer.

_« - Désolé. Je m'appelle Nathaniel Swann, je suis le délégué des élèves de seconde année. Ravi de te connaitre.  
__- Moi de même_ (le mode ironique est toujours activé)  
_- Tu es en 2D, comme moi. Je vais te donner ton emploi du temps et la liste de tes professeurs. Si je me souviens bien, il manque juste l'accord parental, dans ton dossier. »_

Le prénommé Nathaniel rentre dans la salle trente secondes et en ressort avec une petite pile de feuilles qu'il me donne, avant que je ne lui tende ledit accord. Accord qu'avait gentiment signé mon adorable tante (là, le mode ironique est désactivé, tante Sakura est une crème parmi les crèmes) après qu'elle ait fini son monologue de présentation de l'appartement hier soir. Obtenir la signature de mes deux parents serait perdu d'avance si j'essaie, dans les deux cas. Après tout, le premier ne pourra pas, et le second ne voudra pas.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures, les clubs ne commençant que le jeudi suivant... En gros j'ai cours toute la journée ce mardi-ci, les trois dernières heures étant mobilisées pour l'orientation et le sermon sur les examens de fin d'année. Bon, là j'ai Anglais en C14... Mais c'est où, la C14 ?

Lorsque je lève les yeux pour demander au délégué où se trouvait ladite salle, je vois la porte fermée. Il m'a laissée seule avec mes papiers auxquels je ne capte absolument rien ! Je grince des dents, puis reprends la petite carte que je retourne dans tous les sens. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon sens de l'orientation n'ait pas perdu en efficacité. Au moins, sur la carte, y a le nord !

* * *

Moi par contre, je suis bien loin d'avoir le nord. Je monte au troisième étage, puis descends au deuxième, avant de me rendre compte que la salle que je cherche est au rez-de-chaussée. En tout, je perds vingt-cinq minutes à me repérer vainement. Je jette un œil à la liste des professeurs que Nathaniel m'a donnée un peu plus tôt. Celui d'Anglais s'appelle _« Mr Barret Allegan »._Ça va, y a bien pire comme prénom. Je toque à la porte et attend qu'on m'autorise à entrer. J'entends finalement une voix retentir, m'autorisant à pénétrer dans la pièce. A peine la porte ouverte que je m'arrête. Ce n'est pas un homme qui se présente à moi. Ou bien alors un vieil homme aux longs cheveux frisés grisonnants avec un soutien-gorge rembourré, mais j'ai des doutes à cause du visage. Il a dû y avoir une erreur de frappe.

_« - Vous voulez ? »_

Et pas aimable, en plus de ça !

_« - Bonjour, je suis bien en 2D  
__- Vous êtes l'autre nouvelle ? Vous êtes en retard !  
__- Veuillez m'en excuser, mes qualités en orientation sont plutôt moindres. »_

Avec un prof comme ça, mieux vaut soigner son langage si je ne veux pas m'en prendre plein la face. Il y en avait un comme ça, dans mon ancien lycée. Il avait dû être habitué aux gosses de riches, vus les regards dédaigneux qu'il nous avait lancés dés son premier jour. Le même que celui que cette vieille bique est en train de me sortir. Si ça se trouve, elle a lu mon dossier... Elle sait d'où je viens... En plus avec mes habits noirs, je n'ajoute pas vraiment à l'image d'élève modèle venant d'un milieu aisé. En un sens, je pourrai la comprendre. Mais des types comme elle me donnent envie de les frapper. Comme ce qui était arrivé à ce prof, même si ce n'était pas moi qui avais porté les coups. Cependant, c'était tout comme. _« Un pour tous, tous pour un. »_, comme on dit.

Je suis née et j'ai grandi à _Buenabella_**(II)**, un quartier particulièrement défavorisé grec, tout proche des principaux temples d'Athènes. Dans mon pays natal, on s'en sort passablement bien dans les autres, mais Buenabella est l'exception. Il en faut toujours une qui contraste avec le reste. Les jeunes de là-bas n'ont pas bonne réputation, sont bagarreur et vulgaires, mais ont le sens de l'honneur. Et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Bagarre, rébellion contre l'autorité locale, j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises que je ne regrette absolument pas. J'ai fait ça pour aider des amis, pour défendre ma mère et mes convictions. C'est ma manière de combattre cette chienne de vie qui ne nous fait pas de cadeaux. Les gens de là-bas sont des battants, au courage et à la force mentale plus qu'admirables.

Mrs Allegan me lance un regard mauvais, s'installe à son bureau et m'ordonne d'aller au tableau me présenter. Truc typique que doivent faire les nouveaux pour avoir une chance de se faire accepter.

_« - Jeunes gens, mademoiselle Solstine Mizutori_ (Je serre les poings devant cet affront délibéré à mon prénom et garde la bouche bien fermée) _va suivre l'enseignement de Sweet Amoris avec vous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Souhaitez-lui un bon accueil. »_

Ce ne sera pas difficile de faire mieux que vous, vieille chouette ! Elle s'imagine sans doute que je vais manquer de respect, dire une bêtise ou balancer une insulte quelconque. Les gens hautains sont toujours comme ça, toujours à rabaisser les autres. Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Je m'avance un peu, scrute la salle des yeux. Certains élèves n'en ont rien à faire, d'autre ont les yeux rivés sur moi. Je remarque Nathaniel, au premier rang, qui essaie d'articuler ce qui ressemble à un _« Désolé. »_Allez savoir s'il était désolé de l'attitude de la prof ou le fait qu'il m'ait laissée me débrouiller seule pour trouver la salle. Je souris, prends une grande inspiration, adoucis ma voix. J'ai toujours été forte pour montrer ce que je ne suis pas.

_« - Bonjours. Eh bien... Je m'appelle Solstice, oui c'est avec « c ». Je viens d'avoir seize ans et je joue de divers instruments. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'anglais_ (Et pan, dans ses dents à la vieille grincheuse !) _mais le parle presque couramment, comme le grec, le français et l'espagnol. Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »_

Et le tout sur un ton enfantin de gamine modèle et un grand sourire, ce qui a le don de faire fermer son clapet à la professeur. Et un point pour bibi, un ! Ça lui apprendra à me toiser comme si je n'étais rien. Je me tourne vers elle, lui sers un grand sourire où la moquerie est bien visible. Ça m'amuse, de la faire se taire.

_« - Puis-je aller m'assoir ? »_

Elle râle, m'accorde le droit de me mettre à côté d'une fille aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux bleus pétillants, au quatrième rang. J'attrape mon sac et pars m'assoir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Finalement, cette journée n'est peut-être pas aussi minable que ça. Ma voisine m'interpelle d'emblée.

_« - Salut, moi c'est Iris ! Désolée pour l'attitude de la Mrs Allegan.  
__- Salut. T'inquiète, rien que le fait de lui avoir cloué le bec me fait super plaisir. »_

Pour toute réponse, la prénommée Iris me sourit de plus belle. Ma franchise a l'air de lui plaire. Tant mieux, j'ai envie de dire. Au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de faire semblant. Tandis que la vieille professeur tente vainement de capter l'attention de la classe, nous discutons toutes les deux. J'apprends ainsi que cette chère petite madame se montre tout aussi méchante avec chacun de ses élèves, toutes classes confondues. J'ai l'impression d'être soulagée, elle n'a rien de particulier contre moi. Iris continue de parler de tout et de rien, passant du club de musique dont elle fait partie à la dernière couleur à la mode (qui est le vert, ce que je déteste). Au moins ça m'évite de parler à tout bout de champs, ce n'est pas plus mal. En plus, sa voix est douce et mélodieuse. Comme celle d'un rossignol. Elle me rappelle un peu celle de ma mère. Je sursaute soudainement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Rassemblant mes affaires, je cherche mon prochain cours. Histoire en B19. Okay... Ca va encore être ma fête pour la trouver, cette fichue salle.

Dans le couloir, un blondinet de ma connaissance s'approche de moi, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

_« - Re-bonjour Solstice. Pardon pour tout à l'heure.  
__- Hum ? Ah la prof ? Pas de souci, c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais connu ça. »_

Il semble encore plus gêné qu'avant, n'osant plus me regarder en face. C'est très sympa comme petit jeu, ça ! Si un jour j'avais su que mon origine causerait une telle gêne, je ne l'aurai pas cru sans le voir ! Et là, cela m'est servi sur un plateau. Autant en profiter !

_« - Je parlais de la porte, et du fait de ne pas t'avoir accompagnée. J'avais encore beaucoup de dossier à boucler, désolé.  
__- Ah, c'est juste pour ça ? Finalement j'ai trouvé, alors il n'y a pas mort d'homme.  
__- Tu veux de l'aide pour trouver la salle d'Histoire ? »_

Je me retiens de rire avec franchise. Il met du temps à se manifester, mais il ne le fait pas à moitié.

_« - Non merci, je vais suivre les autres, ça m'aidera à me repérer. Mais merci. »_

Ou l'art de rembarrer un mec tout en douceur, par Solstice Mizutori ! Alors que je m'apprête à partir, Iris revient dans ma direction en grandes pompes, la mine grave.

_« - Sol', je viens de croiser la directrice, elle demande à te voir. Immédiatement. »_

Aie... Ça, c'est déjà bien moins sympa...

* * *

**(I)**_ : « Le Paradis de l'enfant » en espagnol. Les intonations étaient bien plus chaudes que dans une autre langue comme le français ou l'anglais.  
_**(II) **_: J'adore la Grèce, les monuments antiques qui y sont conservés sont d'une magnificence inégalable ! Quant à Buenabella, ce lieu n'existe pas, toute comparaison avec un endroit réel serait donc fortuite. Mais dans cette histoire, et seulement dans cette histoire, c'est l'un des quartiers d'Athènes.  
_

* * *

**Le personnage principal de cette fiction s'appelle donc Solstice Mizutori. Greco-japonaise, originaire du quartier du Buenabella, c'est une adolescente asociale qui comme vous avez pu le voir est capable de voir l'esprit de certains défunts. C'est un don très particulier en réalité, qu'initialement je n'avais pas prévu d'introduire. Mais au fil de l'intrigue je l'ai trouvé plus important que prévu. En plus les effets secondaire que son utilisation et son blocage engendrent apportent une petite touche... d'humanité?**

**Ensuite personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé faire la partie de la porte. Nath' a comme qui dirait fait une entrée fracassante! C'est le premier du trio à être présenté. Les autres vont bientôt arriver.**

**Bref, quelles sont vos impresisons?**


	4. Chapitre II

**_i Buenas noches !_ (Oui, au moment de la publication il est assez tard) Me revoici avec le chapitre deux de "Black Bird in a Golden Cage". A vrai dire, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de commencer cette fiction. Le temps de constituer la base, le caractère des personnages, bref tout construire, quoi! Et même après ça je trouve l'histoire moins longue et complexe que _"Deadly Game". _M'enfin, je trouverai bien le moyen de tout corser. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
Sinon, mes excuses pour les insultes à longueur des lignes, seulement je trouve qu'elles expriment bien plus de choses que de longues tirades.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré est la priorité exclusive de Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre II~  
**__**  
**__« La force de se dresser n'est pas qu'une bravoure évaporée. »_  


_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

Je n'ai jamais rencontré la directrice en personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais encore en Grèce lorsque j'avais appelé le lycée pour m'inscrire. Tante Sakura s'était occupée de faire passer les papiers que je lui avais envoyés par mail. Je l'avais eue au téléphone lorsque le dossier lui était parvenu, quelques jours plus tard. Elle avait essayé d'articuler quelques mots en grec, mais j'avais abrégé ses souffrance devant la façon dont elle pataugeait en parlant directement anglais. Le grec est une langue difficile, bien plus que certaines comme l'espagnol, par exemple. C'est très ressemblant au latin. Moi je n'en ai pas conscience, vu que c'est ma langue natale, mais ceux qui essayent de l'apprendre ont bien du mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa voix m'avait parue à la fois sérieuse et adoucit avec l'âge mais avec une légère pointe d'agacement. Les appels vers l'étranger ne sont pas donnés après tout. Je sais que j'ai intérêt à lui faire bonne impression si je ne veux pas me faire virer. J'en ai connu, des gens qui jugent uniquement à la dégaine, je sais que c'est sur ça que je vais devoir miser, même si je déteste cette idée.

Iris m'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau, un couloir à gauche de celui où est la salle des délégués. Devant la porte, je me tends, nerveuse. Ma gorge me serre, je sens mes membres trembler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'ai juste envie de partir. Loin d'ici, en courant s'il le faut. Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

_« - T'en fais pas, la directrice est très gentille.  
__- J'espère... »_

Ma voix se bloque dans mon diaphragme, ne laissant entendre qu'un faible murmure avant de se mourir. Iris s'en va, me disant qu'elle informera notre professeur d'Histoire de mon retard. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour la remercier, ne pouvant toujours pas parler. Pourtant j'ai fait face à des dizaines d'adultes par le passé, je m'en suis toujours sortie sans trop de dommages, mais là, l'angoisse est vraiment trop forte. Infernale. Insupportable. Mes barrières mentale tombent en morceaux, je le sens. Je suis sans protection contre _eux_. _Leur_ voix me parvient à nouveau.

_« Les adultes... ils ne nous aiment pas... Ils nous veulent à leur image...  
__seulement à leur image... »_

Celle aigue et brisée d'une enfant chagrinée résonne dans ma tête tel un écho. Son fantôme doit être juste derrière moi. Je tourne la tête, doucement. J'ai raison. Elle est bien là. Son corps, identique à de l'eau limpide immobile et légèrement bleutée, est à peine visible. Je ne lui donne même pas huit ans. Elle n'a qu'une petite robe à bretelles lui arrivant aux genoux, volant sur ses derniers comme de petits morceaux de coton. La couleur de ses longs cheveux ondulés et collés en paquets est impossible à déterminer, comme celle de ses yeux gonflés emplis de perles salées, roulant sur ses joues rebondies, et de sa peau. Sur cette dernière, des marques plus sombres, à divers endroits. Bras, jambes, visage. Des hématomes causés par des coups. Violents et répétés vu la taille des impacts, j'en mets ma main à couper. Sans doute l'une de ces enfants que les adultes frappent lorsqu'ils sont mécontents de ce qu'ils sont. Il y avait un gentil petit gamin comme ça, dans mon quartier. Son beau-père, un amateur de boissons en tout genre, le frappait, très certainement quotidiennement. Comme s'il était son défouloir personnel. Il est décédé de ses blessures, sans que nous ayons le temps d'intervenir. Elle aussi, elle est morte des mains de ceux qui sont sensés la protéger. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable de faire ça à de pauvres êtres...

J'ai envie de me retourner totalement, de m'approcher d'elle et de la réconforter. Comme se comporterait une soeur ainée envers sa cadette. Mais nos deux corps ne peuvent avoir de contact. Elle n'est plus qu'une ombre qui n'a pas pu voir la lumière, aussi lumineuse cette enfant avait-elle pu être. Elle relève la tête, effrayée que je puisse la voir. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça va aller, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire cette promesse. Je n'ai pas de quoi l'honorer. La fillette disparait doucement en de nouveaux sanglots, semblant fuir l'être de chair que je suis et qui est capable de la voir. De voir ses larmes, sa souffrance.

Je soupire longuement, appuyée contre la porte close, face à l'endroit où se trouvait la fillette auparavant. J'ai mal à la tête. Une vraie migraine. Je ressens à la fois tristesse et colère. D'elle et de moi-même. Il existe de tout, en matière de parents. Et malheureusement, ceux qui maltraitent leur progéniture en font aussi partie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, essayant de faire passer ce malaise, j'inspire profondément et toque à la porte. Un _« Entrez ! »_ aigu et fluide se fait entendre. J'obéis, et me stoppe soudainement.

J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'envole de mes épaules. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'imposant, mais je me retrouve devant une vieille dame à l'allure tranquille, faisant aux alentours d'un mètre cinquante, rondouillarde mais habillée d'un joli tailleur rose masquant une partie de ses formes. Ses cheveux gris sont attachés en un chignon impeccable tandis que des lunettes rondes aux verres translucides me laissent voir des yeux pétillants de la même couleur. Avant que je n'entre, elle devait sans doute chercher des dossiers sur l'étagère à gauche de son bureau en acajou. Elle a les mains tendues en direction d'une pile, beaucoup trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper.

_« - Bonjour madame, vous m'avez demandée ? »_

Ma voix commence à me revenir. Je reste tout de même sur le pas de la porte.

_« - Eh bien qu'attendez-vous, venez m'aider ! »_

Je sursaute devant la sienne, agressive et suraiguë au possible. Elle n'a pas tort, là. Elle est en train de galérer et moi je ne fais rien d'autre que la regarder ! Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et attrape facilement la pile de dossiers tant convoitée. Je ne suis pas particulièrement grande comparée à certaines filles de mon âge, mais je peux m'estimer être dans une bonne moyenne. Je pose l'amas de feuilles et recule de nouveau de deux bons mètres. Aussi gentille puisse paraitre la directrice, les chefs d'établissement et moi, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage.

Elle s'assoit à son bureau, fouille dans un tiroir et en extirpe un autre dossier, à la couverture blanche. Surement le mien, même si à cette distance, je ne peux pas en voir le nom. La vieille femme lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire chaleureux doux, qui établit la confiance plus vite que ne souffle Zéphyros**(I)**.

_« - Asseyez-vous donc, mademoiselle. »_

Sa voix n'est plus aussi sèche que quand je suis entrée, mais calme et mélodieuse. Je m'avance doucement, attrape une chaise et m'y assoit, veillent à ne pas lâcher la directrice du regard. Une habitude que j'ai prise lorsque j'étais convoquée, le directeur de mon ancien lycée étant le sadisme réincarné. Ses punitions me font encore frémir.

_« - Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?  
__- Pardon ? _Je manque de sursauter une nouvelle fois_. Oui, je vous remercie.  
__- Quand êtes-vous arrivée à Denver ?  
__- Hier soir, assez tard...  
__- D'où les cernes sous vos yeux ? »_

Ah merde, elles sont encore visibles ? J'avais pourtant fait attention à m'appliquer de la glace pour tout faire disparaitre, allant même jusqu'à emprunter un peu de font de teint à ma tante, mais visiblement elles sont tenaces. Ce soir j'ai intérêt à dormir si je ne veux pas me transformer définitivement en zombie. Je jette un coup d'œil au dossier que tient la directrice. C'est bien le mien. Elle l'ouvre, en sort deux tas de feuilles. L'un est en grec, l'autre en anglais. Elle attrape le premier, commence à le feuilleter, puis soupire. La pauvre petite dame, elle ne devrait pas se lancer dans un truc comme ça. Apprendre une langue étrangère est à vous en filer des migraines, je sais de quoi je parle. La directrice attrape l'autre pile, puis la parcourt des yeux.

_« - Vous êtes bien née le 7 juin 1996 ?  
__- Oui.  
__- A Buenabella, en Grèce ?  
__- Oui.  
__- Bien, ça au moins est en ordre. J'aurai aimé pouvoir parler grec avec vous, le patrimoine de votre pays est véritablement fascinant. »_

Sa remarque me fait sourire malgré moi. Les gens disent ça mais en parallèle, ils critiquent les gens sans le moindre scrupule. Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas ici, même si quelques profs font exception. Iris et Nathaniel ne m'ont pas charriée à ce sujet, après tout. La directrice continue sur mes options, mon niveau scolaires, mes faiblesses dans certaines matières comme la philosophie et le français.

_« - Vous n'avez pas encore choisi de club, mademoiselle.  
__- Ah... C'est obligé ?  
__- Oh que oui ! _Sa voix vient de devenir plus aigu. Aie, j'ai gaffé... _Chaque élève doit participer à la vie du lycée, et vous ne ferez pas exception à la règle. Vous pouvez choisir le club de jardinage ou celui de basket. »_

Je fais les yeux ronds. Pardon ?! C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

_« - C'est tout ? Il n'y a pas de club de karaté ou même de judo ?  
__- Si, mais ils sont remplis.  
__- Il ne reste même pas une place de manager ?_ Je murmure, essayant d'adoucir ma voix au maximum.  
_- Mademoiselle Mizutori, me prendriez-vous pour une idiote ? »_

Qui, moi ? Naaaaan, pas du tout (ironique, là, non ?)

_« - J'ai appelé votre ancien directeur, et selon lui vous n'êtes pas le genre d'élève qui regarde sans rien faire, surtout en matière de combat. Renvoyée plusieurs jours pour bagarre, rébellion envers des professeurs et vulgarité. Et encore, il m'en a dit bien plus ! »_

Je reste interdite quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce que la directrice vient de dire. Je serre les poings en fulminant. L'enfoiré, le salopard de première, il a osé me rabaisser devant elle ?! J'aurai la peau de cette enflure, cette espère de pingouin à tronche de phoque, ça je peux le garantir ! J'adore les sports de combat, c'est plus fort que moi. Denver est grand, je trouverai surement où m'exercer, mais en attendant je n'ai aucune envie de rester cloitrée au lycée à cause d'un club. Concernant le jardinage, je suis naze en plantes vertes, j'ai déjà réussi à faire tomber toutes les feuilles d'un ficus rien qu'en le déplaçant ! Bon, en même temps c'était un jour de grand vent, ça a beaucoup joué. Et pour le basket, même pas la peine d'en parler, je n'aurai jamais la patience de supporter le machisme des joueurs. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, l'un s'est mangé un ballon dans les dents. Ca encore ça peut arriver, mais pas quand on shoote ledit ballon avec le pied. Nan, entre les deux, c'est bien le jardinage le moins risqué. Pour les autres, pas pour moi. Quoique... ça remplace aisément un couteau, une truelle...

_« - Dans ce cas, je vais prendre le club de jardinage...  
__- Parfait, il y a justement fort à faire. _Elle semble ravie, comme sur un petit nuage. _Vous pourrez commencer demain après les cours de la matinée.  
__- Mais madame... Demain, on est mercredi.  
__- Eh bien vous viendrez sur votre temps libre. »_

Aaaaah, la folle, elle va me rendre chèvre ! J'ai envie de lui hurler que non, je n'irai pas me casser les pieds dans un club de fan de plantes vertes un après-midi entier. Seulement il faut que je m'investisse dans ce lycée si je veux avoir une chance d'y rester. Alors que je le veuilles ou pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Va falloir bien bosser...

Foutue journée mal commencée !

* * *

J'ai la haine, c'est infernal. Même plus besoin d'ériger de barrière mentale, l'aura noire qui m'entoure engloutit tout ce qui se trouve à portée de moi, voix de l'au-delà incluses. Des gens s'éloignent sur mon passage, effrayés par une telle masse sombre. Bande d'abrutis ! Et moi aussi quelle abrutie, me mettre dans tous mes états dés le premier jour, ça promet...

Iris, à coté de moi, sourit nerveusement. Après les derniers cours de la matinées, on nous a enfin permis d'aller manger. Pas trop tôt, j'ai envie de dire ! Nathaniel s'est rapidement éclipsé pour terminer les derniers dossiers qu'il a en retard, nous laissant seules toutes les deux. Un jour il faudra lui apprendre à lever le pied, autrement il va finir par se ruiner la santé. Moi, là, ce sont mes neurones qui sont en train de se ruiner à force de surchauffer.

_« - Calme-toi, Sol'...  
__- J'essaie, mais c'est pas simple. »_

Le pire, c'est que j'essaie réellement. Mais j'en suis incapable. Même si la présence de la rousse m'aide grandement. Je me force à prendre de grandes inspiration et à souffler longuement, comme si ce simple geste allait faire partir ma colère. Néanmoins, ça commence à faire effet au bout de quelques minutes. Le temps d'atteindre le couloir principal. Iris me montre la suite de casiers réservés pour la 2D. Le mien est à l'opposé du sien, près des escaliers. Je m'arrête devant, l'inspectant. Il est grand, bien assez pour tous mes cours et un petit sac de sport. Je sors un cadenas de la poche de ma veste, ferme la petite porte et la verrouille avec. Vu les cours que j'ai, pas la peine de les ranger.

Ca y est... ma colère s'est enfin estompée. Je m'excuse auprès de mon amie, ce qui ne fait en réalité qu'accentuer son sourire. Cette fille est un vrai rayon de soleil, ma parole. Nous arrivons aux porte du réfectoire. Je me fait violence pour ne pas hurler devant le monde présent. Il nous trois quart d'heure pour pouvoir enfin prendre nos plateaux et nous installer. Sauf que là, un autre dilemme s'impose.

_« - Où est-ce qu'on s'installe ? »_

La salle est bondée. Plus aucune table ne semble libre ne serait-ce que d'une places. Toutes, de quatre ou de six chaises, sont comblées par des élèves chahutant, mangeant tranquillement ou bavardant. Puis, dans le fond, je vois une table libre. Enfin ! Alors que je m'y dirige et y pose mon plateau, Iris m'interpelle, la voix tremblante.

_« - Attends, faut pas aller là... C'est la table de Fley et sa bande.  
__- Qui ?  
__- Ils sont en dernière année. Après Castiel, ce sont les éléments les plus perturbateurs du lycée. De vraies racailles.  
__- Hum ? Ah oui je vois le genre, des Bad boys, quoi. T'inquiètes pas, de toute façon ils ne sont pas là. Et à moins que tu ne veuille manger à même le sol, je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix. »_

La rousse se tait quelques instants, sourit de nouveau et s'assoit en face de moi. Bien, si ça peut la rassurer, ce ne sont pas des petites frappes qui vont me faire peur. Il y en a plein comme ça, à Buenabella. Jamais on ne les a accepté dans notre bande, ce ne sont que des vandales, ce que nous, nous ne sommes pas. Moi, je les compare à des caniches : ça aboie, ça casse les oreilles, mais ça ne mord pas. Et puis s'ils viennent nous embêter, un bon coup de pied bien placé et le tour est joué.

Nous commençons manger. Le mardi midi, nous avons deux heures de pause, alors nous pouvons prendre tout notre temps. Des élèves chuchotent, ricanent dans notre direction, surement à cause de la soit-disante « propriété » de la table, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Iris non plus. Elle se met à parler sans s'arrêter. De tout, de rien. De choses sérieuses, marrantes. J'entends un plateau se poser à coté de moi. Levant les yeux, je croise des yeux couleur jade cachés par des verres épais. Un jeune garçon un peu tremblant se tient devant nous, ses cheveux châtains coiffés au bol. Il doit faire une demi-tête de moins que moi. On ne dirait pas un lycéen.

_« - Est... Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? Il n'y a plus d'autre place.  
__- Vas-y. _Je répond, reportant mon attention sur mon assiette.  
_- Bien sûr ! _Iris répond à son tour, d'un ton enjoué.  
_- Merci ! Je m'appelle Kentin, enchanté ! »_

Le prénommé Kentin s'assoit et commence à entamer son entrée, avant que la rousse ne le fasse partir dans notre sujet de conversation : Est-ce que le prof de français porte une perruque ou une moumoute. Dés qu'elle l'avait abordé, j'avais eu du mal à ne pas rire. Lui, le fait naturellement. Kentin –que je décide de surnommer Ken, c'est court et plus classe. D'ailleurs selon lui, on l'appelait aussi comme ça dans son ancien lycée- bien que peu bavard auparavant, finit par parler avec franchise, balançant plus d'âneries qu'autre chose. Apparemment, il est nouveau lui aussi, il est arrivé la semaine dernière et est aussi en 2D. Entre deux rires, il lance un nouveau sujet : si on balance un rocher et un berceau (vide, hein ?), tous les deux de la même taille, du haut du lycée, lequel tombe le premier. Moi personnellement je pense à la pierre. Ken fait un grand sourire et déballe un paquet de biscuits au chocolat. On dirait des Petits Princes.

_« - Faux, les deux ont la même taille, ils ressentent la pression de la même manière.  
__- Ah... Mince, je me suis gourée. Dis, tu m'en passes un ?_ Dis-je en lorgnant sur les gâteaux.

Le châtain me sourit de toutes ses dents et m'en tend un. Je le remercie et commence à manger le biscuit, souriant en reconnaissant le gout exquis du chocolat au lait. J'ai toujours adoré ces trucs ! Iris en prend aussi un et le déguste par petites bouchée, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

_« - Eh vous, vous foutez quoi ici ?! »_

Une voix agressive et rocailleuse retentit dans mon dos, stoppant les quelques adolescents encore présents au self dans la consommation de leur repas. Un type de dix-huit ans environ, des cheveux noirs en piques et divers piercings sur le visage (mal placés et trop voyants, soit-dit en passant), s'approche de nous d'un air menaçant. Trois types l'accompagnent, chacun avec un plateau, l'un avec deux. Je me retourne et continue de manger. A coté de moi, Iris et Ken deviennent pâles, se mettent à trembler. Allons bon, dois-je en conclure que ce braillard aux allures de punk est ce « Fley » ?

Je me retourne de nouveau vers eux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, narquoise. Voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

_« - Ben on mange, cet endroit est fait pour ça. »_

Le type devient rouge de fureur. Il se plante devant nous, fulminant de rage. Houlà, pas patient visiblement. Enfin, je suis assez mal placée pour dire ça.

_« - Tu sais à qui tu causes ?  
__- Non, et très franchement, je m'en fiche. Si c'est à propos de la table, tu as l'embarras du choix.  
__- Solstice... _Iris continue de trembler tandis que Fley s'approche un peu plus de moi_.  
__- Mais elle s'y croit, en plus. T'as rien à foutre à ma table, femelle ! »_

Je tique à la remarque. « _Femelle_ » ? Il a osé m'appeler comme ça, cet enfoiré de pacotille ? Bon, bah va falloir mettre les choses au point, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me fasse traiter de la sorte plus longtemps. Le brun attrape les gâteaux de Ken et les avales tous d'un coup en riant bruyamment, nous envoyant des miettes au passage. Je me lève soudainement, non sans faire claquer mon plateau contre la table, un sourire que beaucoup pourraient qualifier de « sadique » sur le visage. Moi, je trouve que c'est celui que j'ai quand je sais que je vais m'amuser. Et là, c'est le cas. Même plus besoin de club de baston, je viens de trouver mon punching-ball attitré. Je me poste devant le type, l'air mauvais.

_« - Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle !  
__- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la femelle ? »_

L'avantage qu'a une fille quand elle se bat, c'est qu'elle a moins de points faibles que les hommes. Parce que eux en ont un non négligeable. Me reculant un peu, j'assène à ce malpoli de Fley un puissant coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. Le type écarquille les yeux, se plie de douleur et tombe au sol en couinant. Je me retiens de rire devant cette tête de petit chiot que l'on punit. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle satisfaction.

_« - Ben la femelle, elle t'emmerde. Alors va voir ailleurs, sinon la prochaine fois, tu deviendras castrat.  
__- Saleté... Tu vas me le payer...  
__- T'as juste choisi la mauvaise cible. Et te plaint pas, j'en connais plus d'une qui t'aurai pendu à un lampadaire par le service trois pièce. »_

Le pire est que c'est vrai, certaines filles de ma connaissance n'hésiteraient pas à lui infliger pires souffrances rien que pour ces paroles profondément machos. Des amis de Fley l'aident à se relever tandis que le troisième va poser leurs plateaux sur une autre table, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me rassois, avant de servir un grand sourire à Iris et Ken, estomaqués.

_« - Tu... Tu l'as carrément castré ! _S'écrit ce dernier en retirant ses lunettes, histoire de ne pas croire à une illusion causée par ses verres.  
_- Ouaip !  
__- Tu en es consciente ? _Rajoute Iris, surement inquiète pour ma sécurité. C'est que c'est rancunier, ces petites bêbêtes !  
_- Ouaip ! _Leur tête m'amuse, j'ai encore plus envie de sourire. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu envie.  
_- Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ?  
__- Nan. A Buenabella, ce genre de rebelles, on se les fait au petit déjeuner. Et encore, ceux qui comme lui n'ont pas d'honneur prennent en général plus cher. »_

Ce type n'a pas d'honneur pour aller attaquer en groupe. S'il a un truc à régler, qu'il le fasse seul, en face de moi. En un contre un comme le veut la règle. Autrement, je me conforterai à le rendre définitivement castrat. J'en suis tout à fait capable, je l'ai déjà fait et s'il m'attaque de nouveau, moi ou mes amis, je le referai sans la moindre once d'hésitation. En attendant...

_« - Et si on finissait de manger ? »_

* * *

Enfin ! Les dernières heures de cours de la journées viennent de se terminer. Qui aurait crû que les mathématiques pouvaient être aussi barbants ? Je suis enfin libre, c'est un véritable paradis ! A peine le cours fini, je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac et sors de la salle. J'en ai assez, de rester assise. Iris rit en me voyant partir en de si grandes pompes tandis que Ken m'adresse un grand sourire. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis me dirige vers mon casier. J'y range quelques cours, ceux dont je n'aurai pas l'utilité demain. Lorsque je me retourne, je tombe sur la tête blonde de Nathaniel. Il sourit, encore une fois. A croire que c'est sa marque de fabrique.

_« - Pressée de partir ?  
__- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma tante cuisiner. C'est trop dangereux ! »_

Cette remarque nous fait tous les deux rire. Puis le délégué prend un air grave, la mine presque contrariée. Aie, ça par contre ça ne va pas être marrant. A cause de Fley, je parie ?

_« - J'ai appris pour ce midi. A ce qu'il parait, tu lui a mis un sacré coup. »_

Bingo. Décidément, je pourrais faire carrière dans la voyance !

_« - Il m'a cherchée. Je n'allais pas le laisser me dominer sous prétexte qu'il a un soi-disant statut de « mâle »_ (je prends bien la peine d'imiter les guillemets). _Quand on n'a pas l'honneur d'assumer les conséquences de ses paroles et de ses actes, on se la ferme. C'est la moindre des choses. Ca va me retomber dessus ?  
__- Non. A vrai dire, ce type est détestable, dans un sens tu as bien fait.  
__- Merci.  
__- Même si tu as été trop violente. Fais attention à ne pas recommencer.  
__- Finalement je retire mon merci._ (Il fronce les sourcils, me faisant sourire de plus belle)_ Je plaisante, voyons ! Je vais faire attention, mais je ne te promets rien. Bon j'y vais, à demain. »_

Je sors finalement du lycée. Le vent me fouette doucement le visage, m'entourant d'une délicieuse fraicheur qui me fait le plus grand bien. Rien que cette première journée au lycée a été riche, bien plus que je ne puisse me l'imaginer. Je garde ma veste ouverte, laissant le vent de la soirée s'y engouffrer. Remontant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule gauche, je pars en direction de l'appartement de tante Sakura. Il est dix-huit heures passées, j'ai peut-être une chance d'arriver avant elle si je me dépêche. Je commence à avoir faim, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser préparer le repas. Je sais les dégâts que ça peut faire ! J'accélère le pas, m'engageant dans la rue presque baignée de noir. Les quelques lampadaires n'émettent que peu de lumière, mais à mes yeux, c'est suffisant.

Je lève le regard au ciel, et souris. J'aime quand l'astre solaire quitte le ciel pour laisser sa place aux étoiles. Un manteau bleu marine parcouru de centaines, voire de milliers de lumières se dévoile alors dans toute sa splendeur. Lorsque toutes s'illuminent et baignent dans le silence le plus total le firmament de leur clarté, j'ai l'impression de rêver en étant éveillée. Cette magnificence que peut être la voute céleste ainsi parée me montre à quel point notre univers est merveilleux, grand comme un océan sans fond où les rayons solaires sont remplacés par ceux lunaires. Plus aucune voix ou bruit humain ne se fait entendre. Le vent qui souffle dans le feuillage, le clapotis de l'eau des fontaines et le chant de la faune environnante créent alors la plus parfaite des mélodies.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à mon poignet gauche. Il est plus de huit heures et quart, à présent. Tante Sakura doit déjà être rentrée. Je sors mon portable, lui envoie un message pour la prévenir que j'arrive dans peu de temps et range l'appareil dans la poche de ma veste. Je veux profiter de cette soirée le plus longtemps possible. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les éparpille sur mes épaules et caresse doucement ma peau. Je continue d'avancer, faisant abstraction de ce qui m'entoure pour uniquement sentir ce contact. J'oublie petit à petit mes pieds au sol et la lanière de mon sac me tiraillant l'épaule. Je me sens bien, là, à profiter de la fraicheur de la brise, de ce paysage que la pollution lumineuse n'atteint pas.. Je voudrais que ça dure, encore et encore.

Soudain, deux autres séries de pas que la mienne se font entendre, me sortant de ma transe. Je continue de marcher, n'y prêtant pas gare. Pourtant, pendant les dix minutes durant lesquelles je fais de mon mieux pour masquer ma cadence, les deux autres se font plus fortes, plus rapides. Je décide d'emprunter divers petites routes dans l'espoir de les semer. Une première, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Rien n'y fait, ces deux types continuent de me suivre. Alors que je m'apprête à m'engager dans une rue plus grande, deux autres silhouettes font leur apparition devant moi. Je grince des dents, ça, c'est très mauvais signe.

Les quatre individus se rapprochent à grandes enjambées, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à deux mètres chacun de moi. Ils ôtent leurs capuches, dévoilent leurs visages. Mes yeux s'écarquillent une demi-seconde, le temps de les reconnaitre.

_« - J'te l'ai dit, tu vas me le payer. »_

Cette petite voix devenue efféminée, ces cheveux bruns en pétard, pas de doute. La tronche de babouin abruti de Fley. Et ses trois petits chiens-chiens qui doivent le suivre partout, apparemment. La racaille déchue m'offre un grand sourire, que je n'hésite pas à lui rendre. A quatre contre un, pas très réglo tout ça.

_« - Alors, t'as plus mal ? »_

Et même dans une situation aussi compliquée, je trouve le moyen de faire l'andouille. Cherchez l'erreur. L'adolescent devient à nouveau rouge de colère, faisant reculer ses trois copains. Eh ben, pour le statut de loubard on repassera, parce que là ça vole trop bas. En tout cas je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas coincée pour taper la causette dans un salon de thé. Quoique moi ça ne me déplairait pas, un bon thé au réglisse et à la menthe... Mais plus tard. Fley s'approche, l'air mauvais. Dans sa poche de jean, j'aperçois un paquet de bâtonnets de viande séchée. Ils ont pas intérêt à passer à la machine à laver, ceux-là ! Bon, faudrait peut-être que je me concentre un peu. Le zigoto, je sais où le frapper, suffirait que j'y mette un peu plus de force pour avoir la paix. Par contre le problème, ce sont ses trois copains qui ne sont sans doute pas aussi idiots que lui.

Mini-loubard sort un couteau à cran d'arrêt et pointe la lame dans ma direction, l'arme fermement tenue dans sa main droite. Et il compte me faire peur avec ça ? Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'assener un coup, je lui attrape le poignet avec ma main droite et lui met un coup de coude gauche dans l'articulation centrale de son membre qui craque légèrement. Il lâche l'arme en criant et recule en se maintenant le coude, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Ca t'apprendra à faire joujou avec ça !

Les trois « hommes de main » de Fley semblent se réveiller et s'avancent à leur tour. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour décider de la marche à suivre. Deux font la même taille, il faudrait qu'ils me sautent dessus en même temps pour leur attraper la nuque et les assommer. Quant au troisième... j'aviserai ?

J'esquive deux des types. Ils s'élancent chacun leur tour, ce n'est pas facile. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils ne sont stupides au point de se jeter à corps perdu. J'en fais chuter un, en envoie promener un autre. Hormis la taille et la force ils n'ont pas le gabarit de ceux de mon ancien quartier, mais ils attaquent en groupe, ce qui me désavantage nettement. J'ai intérêt à me carapater vite-fait si je veux pas me faire avoir !

Alors que Fley s'élance de nouveau pour m'assener un coup, une grande masse sombre s'abat sur lui, le faisant violement chuter au sol. Noire et fauve, la bête lui attrape une patte de pantalon et se met à la secouer avec frénésie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. Les bâtonnets tombent de la poche. La créature s'en empare et commence à les mâcher, non sans retenir un puissant aboiement sonore.

Minute papillon, un « aboiement » ?

Le groupe de trois se relève rapidement et prend ses jambes à son coup lorsque le noir et fauve leur grogne dessus. Fley ramasse son pantalon et essaie de rattraper ses amis en caleçon (à petites marguerites le caleçon, attention !). Le chien lui aboie de nouveau dessus, signant comme une menace à le poursuivre. Efficace comme méthode, il doit avoir une sacré réputation celui-là ! Celui qui vient en quelque sorte de me porter secours s'assoit et me dévisage, mâchonnant l'ensemble des bâtonnets de viande qu'il vient de chaparder. Un animal imposant, au pelage lisse et magnifique. Ses yeux noisettes semblent me scruter tandis qu'il se remet sur ses quatre pattes, son festin terminé. A tout les coup, il a attaqué pour la viande séchée. Moi, il doit pas mal s'en moquer...

Le chien s'approche doucement, me renifle la main. Je retire ma mitaine et le laisse faire, nullement effrayée. J'ai l'habitude des gros chiens, ils sont en général plus calmes et silencieux que les petits bichons et autres courts sur pattes. Je remarque un collier noir à clous autour de son cou. La partie tombante m'indique qu'il n'est pas du tout serré. Doucement, je caresse le flanc gauche de l'animal, évitant soigneusement la tête.

_« - Mais d'où tu viens, toi ?  
__- T'es pas mauvaise en baston, pour une fille. »_

Surprise, je me retourne violement, trop pour garder mon équilibre, manquant de me casser lamentablement la figure. Devant moi, on me sourit, certainement pas par sympathie. Mais c'est qui, lui ?!

* * *

**(I)**_ : Dans la mythologie grecque, Zéphyros (fils d'Eole, le maître des vents et d'Eos, l'aurore) est la personnification du vent d'ouest et du nord-ouest. C'est un vent tiède et agréable._

* * *

**Oui, qui est-ce donc? Ben réponse au prochain chapitre! *SBAFF* Non sérieusement, c'est assez simple en réalité. Bon, après la présentation de Nathaniel, on a droit à celle de Ken. J'installe l'histoire petit à petit, et même si il me manque encore pas mal de truc pour faire quelque chose d'explosif, ça prend forme. Après tout on eu le délégué, ne manquerait-il pas sa blondasse de frangine? Patience, elle va venir.**

**Sinon, pour en revenir à Solstice, son don lui procure de violent maux de tête, comme il a pu été voir, d'où sa réticence à y avoir recours. Elle se bagarre aussi depuis toute gamine. C'est une des particularités de Buenabella, un art qui est l'union de deux autres. Si on ne sait pas se battre, difficile de faire sa place.**

**Enfin bref, à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre: _« Reste toi, alias « Ne me juge pas ! »_**


	5. Chapitre III

_**i Buenos dìas !**_

**Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre de ce premier arc! D'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un nom qui concorde avec ceux qui suivent. J'imagine que vous avez déjà rencontré ce problème pour ceux et celles qui écrivent, mais trouver un titre, même de chapitre, peut s'avérer être un vrai casse-tête! Mais cette fois, au lieu d'employer des citation en guise de titre, j'ai décidé de faire ressortir une, et plus souvent la grande idée du chapitre.**

**Bref, c'était la minute de causerie pour rien dire de l'auteur! Bonne lecture à vous, et si vous appréciez, laissez une review!**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre III~**_

**_« Le pire des préjugés est celui qui vient à l'esprit en premier. »_**

_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

Surprise, je me retourne violement, trop pour garder mon équilibre, manquant de me casser lamentablement la figure. Devant moi, on me sourit, certainement pas par sympathie. Mais c'est qui, lui ?!

Un adolescent d'à peu près mon âge me fixe toujours du regard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il est dans ma classe, je me souviens l'avoir vu arriver en retard après nos deux heures de pause du midi. Droit sur ses jambes et les bras croisés sur son torse, il arbore des cheveux d'un rouge paraissant flamboyant. Le manque d'éclairage m'empêche de voir leur teinte exacte. Ses yeux onyx brillent d'un amusement certains. Un groupe de types me cherche des noises et lui, ça le fait marrer ! Bah c'est du joli !

_« - T'es la nouvelle, nan ?  
__- Ca s'pourrait. »_

Nan, je n'ai aucune envie d'être aimable. Le sourire du type ne diminue pas pour autant. Il caresse la tête de son chien et rajuste un peu son collier. Mon portable dans ma poche sonne, laissant entendre une musique brutale aux percussions résonnantes sur un fond de guitare électrique. Je décroche rapidement et tourne le dos au roux.

_« - Allo ?  
__/- Oui ma chérie ? C'est tata./  
__- Nan, sans blague, j'aurai jamais deviné._ Je soupire. Comme si c'était possible que je me trompe de voix.  
_/- Mais quel caractère, vraiment, comment veux-tu trouver un petit copain avec une telle attitude ? Bref, le diner est presque près, dépêche-toi. Bisous !/  
__- Un... Un quoi ?! Nan attends, raccroche pas ! ... »_

Trop tard. Tante Sakura vient de me raccrocher au nez, comme la dernière fois. Et c'est quoi encore son histoire de petit copain, au juste ? Elle essaie de me caser ou quoi ? Je me retourne vers le rouqin, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, un même sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il disait quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, il parlait de capacité à se battre, il me semble.

_« - Il m'énerve, ce mec ! Même pas le cran d'agir seul !  
__- Fley est minable, cherche pas. Si même une fille peut le battre, c'est qu'il vaut pas grand chose. »_

Un nerf se contracte sur ma tempe. Et il me balance ça comme ça, de but en blanc, c'est bien sympa. Alors lui, faut vraiment être un macho de première pour balancer une connerie pareille ! Minute papillon... Iris m'a bien dit que Fley n'était pas le pire délinquant du lycée. Elle a même dit le nom d'un autre gars. Ca commençait par un « C », ça j'en suis sûre. C... Ca... Camille ? Non, c'est pas ça. Cas... ah voilà, Castiel ! C'est comme ça qu'elle a appelé le Bad boy en chef. Je regarde le rouquin un peu plus attentivement. C'est vrai que dans l'attitude et le style vestimentaire, il est l'exact opposé de Nathaniel. Même si je déteste juger les gens à leur apparence, il en a bien l'air.

_« - T'es Castiel, c'est ça ?  
__- Ca s'pourrait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
__- Ton allure de Bad-boy en chef. »_

Il perd son sourire sur le coup, surement à cause de la surprise. Il a l'air contrarié, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Bon, dans l'art de balancer des conneries sans réfléchir, je gagne la palme d'or sans problème. Un jour, il faudra que j'apprenne à modérer mes paroles autrement qu'avec les membres de la bande, ça pourrait me sauver la mise pas mal de fois. Le prénommé Castiel reprend la parole, d'une voix encore plus froide et narquoise si c'est possible.

_« - Ouais, t'as vu juste. Et toi, c'est pas Sol-quelque chose ?  
__- Solstice. C'est Solstice Mizutori. Et écorche pas, j'ai eu assez des profs aujourd'hui. »_

Sur cinq cours, les cinq se sont trompés dans la prononciation de mon prénom, ou même parfois de mon nom de famille. Je voyais Iris et Ken se moquer gentiment et Nathaniel tenter de réprimer un sourire ? Les autres de la classe avaient carrément explosé de rire.

_« - Me file pas d'ordres !  
__- Si tu l'souhaites. Au fait, comment s'appelle ton beauceron._

Le roux jette un coup d'œil à son chien fidèlement assis à coté de lui, semblant légèrement surpris que je connaisse sa race. Ces êtres sont courageux et loyaux, ils méritent d'être connus. Il lui caresse de nouveau la tête, tandis que je remarque quelque chose de brillant au sol. Je me penche, le ramasse et me relève. C'est le couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'avait Fley. La lame semble de bonne qualité, le manche est plutôt joliment sculpté ainsi que partiellement argenté, et cela m'étonnerait qu'il vienne le rechercher. Je décide de le garder, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver après tout. Je glisse l'arme dans ma poche. Castiel se décide enfin à répondre, une fois que je reporte mon regard sur lui. Pas envie de parler dans le vide, apparemment.

_« - Il s'appelle Démon.  
__- Sympa, ça lui va bien. »_

Je m'approche de l'animal et lui caresse de nouveau le flanc. Ca a l'air de lui plaire.

_« - Merci d'être intervenu, Démon. C'est pas ton maître qui l'aurait fait.  
__- C'est clair. »_

Je ne parviens pas à retenir un _« Tsss »_puis tourne les talons, ne désirant pas m'éterniser davantage. Je suis déjà en retard, tante Sakura va me faire tout un cinéma. Et surtout, je sais que ce Bad boy en chef a toujours son sourire narquois sur le visage, ce que je n'arrive pas à supporter. Je dis au revoir à Démon et m'engage dans une autre ruelle, avant de piquer un sprint en direction de l'appartement.

* * *

_« - Non mais tu as vu l'heure ?! Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?! Une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas sortir le soir, et... »_

Et ainsi parle mon adorable tante surprotectrice depuis mon retour, il y a de cela trois quarts d'heure. Même à table, elle continue sa tirade, entre deux bouchées ou deux petites compliments à elle-même sur le gigot du soir. Gigot qui a partiellement cramé et qui est trop salé, mais dans l'ensemble elle s'est bien débrouillée. La sauce est bonne, rehaussée de quelques épices, et les pommes de terre sont juste légèrement trop fondante. Mais pas de quoi en faire une purée. J'esquive une nouvelle remontrance par un énième _« Désolée »_ tout en avalant mon repas. Soudain, c'est le silence complet. Je relève la tête, intriguée. Serait-ce le calme avant la nouvelle tempête ?

_« - Comment ça s'est passé, au lycée ? »_

Finalement non, le calme va pouvoir défaire ses bagages. Il lui reste bien une place ici ce soir. Mais à mon avis il vaut mieux que je taise la double altercation avec un lâche de ma connaissance au nom commençant par « F ». Tante Sakura va s'inquiéter pour rien, sinon.

_« - Bien.  
__- Tu t'es faite des amis ?  
__- « Connaissance » serait un terme plus approprié. »_

Je n'ai pas assez confiance en le mot « ami ». Il est traitre et peut blesser jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Trop se fier aux gens nous rend dépendant, et la dépendance peut s'avérer être un véritable fléau. Le pire des handicaps. J'en ai malheureusement fait les frais par le passé, avant d'entrer définitivement dans la bande et de devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tante Sakura soupire et me sourit.

_« - On dirait un chat.  
__- Et en quoi ?_ Je soupire, ne voyant pas le rapport.  
_- Attachante mais farouche à la fois. Tu attires et tu repousses en même temps. Cesses donc de fuir les gens, Sol', il y a des personnes sur qui tu peux compter.  
__- Je ne fuis pas les gens, j'installe juste une distance de sécurisé. Et tu sais, je parle à certaines filles de ma classe. Elles sont gentilles. »_

Iris est vraiment adorable en son genre, c'est vrai. Il y a aussi Rosalya, qui m'a abordée comme une furie pour me poser des dizaines de question sur ma vie en Grèce. J'ai aussi vaguement discuté avec une certaine Melody, elle est calme et sérieuse, toujours souriante. Un peu comme Nathaniel, mais au féminin.

_« - Je te parlais de garçons, ma chérie. »_

Suite à sa phrase j'avale une pomme de terre de travers, me faisant tousser à m'en recracher les poumons. Une fois la crise passée à l'aide d'un bon coup dans l'abdomen, je dévisage ma représentante légale qui me sort un grand, que dis-je, un immense sourire. Elle pose sa tête au creux de ses mains, accoudée à la table. Finalement je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, la voila la tempête !

_« - Tata, c'était mon premier jour de cours !  
__- Moi j'appelle ça du repérage.  
__- C'est quoi ces foutaises ?! Du repérage de quoi ?!  
__- Mais du repérage de ta future histoire d'amour, ma chérie ! »_

Dit-elle avec son immense sourire, limite en train de sautiller sur sa chaise. Cette fois-ci c'est avec l'eau de mon verre que je manque de m'étouffer. Je me tape le front contre la table, dépitée. Pourquoi faut-elle toujours qu'elle parte dans ses délires romantiques ? Encore que ça ne me dérange pas, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle ne m'inclut pas dedans ! Je préfère ne pas lui répondre. Quand elle est comme ça, la raisonner est mission impossible. Je le sais pour avoir déjà essayé.

Me levant de table, j'attrape une pomme et me rassois avant de croquer dans le fruit. Sucré et acide à la fois. Le mélange idéal. Le bruit provoqué lorsque mes dents déchirrent sa chair me sert à masquer les nouvelles divagations de ma tante. Totalement désintéressée de son assiette, elle repart dans ce qui semble un récit du rendez-vous galant parfait. Je soupire une nouvelle fois en croquant dans ma pomme. Allons bon, vu comme c'est parti j'en ai pour la soirée entière. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle a abordé ce sujet sentimental, déjà ? Dix minutes ? Oui, approximativement. Un jour je vais la scotcher devant une montagne de DVD, histoire d'avoir la paix pour ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

_« - Et donc tu vois il m'aurait prise à part et il m'aurait dit dans les yeux... »_

J'en ai marre. Je jette le trognon de pomme dans la poubelle de la cuisine et quitte ladite pièce, laissant ma représentante légale à ses rêves d'adolescentes. Elle est tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entend pas mon _« Bonne nuit tata. »._ Moi aussi je suis une adolescente. Mais des rêves comme ça, je n'en ai pas. Et j'espère ne jamais en avoir. Trop ringard. Comme si le prince charmant existait, ce ne sont que des chimères ! Quand j'étais gosse on m'a lue des contes de fée, comme à toutes les petites filles, je présume. Seulement, il semblerait que j'avais plus d'affection pour le dragon. Surtout lorsqu'il croûtait le prince.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain pour me doucher et me laver les dents, je me dirige dans ma chambre. Tout en rangeant mon sac de cours près de la porte, mon regard dévie sur ma guitare. Ou plutôt sur l'étui qui la protège. Je place ce dernier sur mon lit, l'ouvre. L'instrument n'a pas souffert du voyage, c'est déjà ça. M'asseyant à coté de l'étui, je la pose sur mes genoux, place correctement mes doigts sur les cordes. Presque instinctivement, ils s'activent à les faire vibrer, en rythme, doucement. Dans des notes graves, puis médium. Pas beaucoup d'aigu, trop fort pour les oreilles et le coeur. Je chantonne doucement la berceuse que nous a composée ma mère il y a des années. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue, de sa bouche, ou même de la mienne. Et pourtant, les paroles me viennent naturellement. Comme si c'était moi qui les avait créées. On dit que la mémoire humaine est sélective, qu'il faut graver ses souvenirs importants au plus profond de dans son cœur pour ne pas les perdre. Je crois que celui-ci l'a été de lui-même.

Cette douce mélodie qui m'apaise, le chant de ma génitrice qui me berce. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cette berceuse qui m'est si chère et que je ne veux pas perdre. Celle que j'entendais tous les soirs, lorsque nous étions encore ensemble, il y a tellement longtemps. _Tous les trois_.

* * *

Une fois encore le réveil se manifeste. Je suis pourtant sûre de l'avoir atomisé hier. Tante Sakura a dû poser le sien sur ma table de nuit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Toujours est-il que cette machine du diable se met à me hurler dans les oreilles. Réveillée en sursaut, mon seul réflexe est de mettre un coup de poing à cette horreur mécanisée. Manque de chance, celui-là était en métal, et non en plastique. Ce qui fait que je regrette immédiatement mon action irréfléchie et me secoue la main rendue rouge par le choc. Criant vengeance, j'aplatis mon autre poing sur la face du réveil qui s'éteint illico presto. Bien, pour une fois ma chance m'a permis d'appuyer sur le bon bouton ! Mais la prochaine fois qu'il me réveille en fanfare, il passe par la fenêtre !

Tout en râlant, je me lève difficilement et regarde dans l'armoire que j'ai rangée hier si j'ai quelque chose de simple à mettre. Tous mes vêtements y sont, donc pas grand chose en somme. Je voyage plutôt léger, je dois bien l'avouer. Il va vraiment falloir que je me force à aller en acheter de nouveaux. J'attrape un T-shirt blanc avec un gilet cache-cœur couleur marine, et enfile à la va-vite un jean bleu. Une fois le rituel quotidien de la salle de bain terminé et mon sac de cours sur l'épaule gauche, j'e mets des ballerines de même couleur que mon gilet et ferme l'appartement à clé avant de prendre la route du lycée.

En général le mercredi, ça passe vite. Quatre heures de cours grand maximum, un déjeuner au lycée si on a une activité extra-scolaire dans ce dernier et un après-midi de libre pour pouvoir décompresser. Sauf que là, je peux oublier la dernière partie. Partie la plus agréable, il va sans dire. A peine le dernier cours terminé, Iris et Ken sont partis chez eux, libérés pour aujourd'hui. Nathaniel est allé directement dans salle des délégués pour régler selon lui_ « une montagne de dossiers en retard »._ Comment peut-il être en retard en bossant comme un malade, ça je ne comprends pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir rapidement déjeuné, je décide d'aller dans la cour pour écouter un peu de musique et écrire. Histoire de ne pas être dérangée en pleine activité. Je m'assois sur un banc, près d'un arbre. Sortant mes écouteurs, je les branche à mon portable tout en sélectionnant une musique. Pas de rock, mais quelque chose d'un peu plus doux. Une musique que j'ai déjà entendue et qui ressemble vaguement à l'un de ces dessins animés que je regardais étant enfant**(I)**.

Je sors mon fidèle calepin et un stylo plume. Comme avec les cordes de ma guitare, je me laisse guider par les notes lentes et douces de la chanson. L'encre coule sur le papier, portée par la plume, formant des lettres. Une première, une deuxième. Un premier mot, puis une phrase. pour se terminer par un paragraphe. Je ne réfléchis même pas. J'écris, point final. Je laisse mon esprit me guider à travers quelques notes de musiques et une pages de symboles alphabétiques. Je me surprends même à écrire une partie en grec. Puis une autre, pour finir par uniquement écrire dans ma langue natale. Que je maîtrise bien mieux que l'anglais, en réalité.

Alors que la chanson redémarre sur le refrain, se sent mon écouteur gauche quitter mon oreille. Sortant brusquement de mon activité, je relève les yeux pour tomber sur une touffe rousse et des yeux couleur onyx. Tout en râlant, je lui arrache l'écouteur des main, le faisant sourire de plus bel.

_« - Tu croyais faire quoi, Castiel ?  
__- Ca se voit, t'as besoin de lunettes ? »_

Je peste. Son sourire moqueur m'exaspère. Tout comme il me donne envie de le provoquer. Le gout du risque, comme on dit. Cependant c'est lui qui lance les hostilités.

_« - J'aurai pensé que tu écoutais des trucs plus violents.  
__- J'aime les trucs doux, ça pose un problème ?  
__- C'est pas c'que dit ta sonnerie de portable !_**(II)**_ »_

Je reste interdites quelques secondes. Ma sonnerie... de portable ? Eh merde, je comprends maintenant, on peut pas dire que ce soit d'une douceur extrême ! La cloche du lycée sonne, m'empêchant de lui répondre quelque chose d'acerbe. Quatorze heures... L'heure d'aller torturer les plantes vertes. Les pauvres, même si je m'applique, leur espérance de vie sera largement écourtée. Je soupire et range mon calepin ainsi que mon stylo, avant de retirer mes écouteurs. Fourguant négligemment mon sac sur mon épaule, je jette un regard au roux qui joue avec son propre portable.

_« - Tu sais où c'est, le club de jardinage.  
__- Ca s'pourrait. »_

Je grince des dents. Alors lui vu son sourire, ça doit bien l'amuser de m'emmerder ! Minute papillon... Si je me souviens bien, lui et Nathaniel ne s'entendent pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ce matin Castiel est arrivé en retard dés le premier cours (et au suivant, soit-dit en passant), et c'est avec le délegué qu'il a dû regler ça. Selon Iris ça a pas mal gueulé. Je feinte de soupirer, puis lui tourne le dos en direction du lycée. Au grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on dit.

_« - Tant pis. Je vais aller demander à Nathaniel, j'espère juste que ça ne le dérangera pas. »_

Je l'entends grogner derrière moi. J'ai touché une corde sensible, apparement. Parfait. Je sens qu'on m'attrape par le bras et qu'on me tire dans la direction opposée. Malgré la résistance factice que j'oppose, il n'a aucun problème à me faire bouger. Eh ben, au moins ça a le mérite de l'avoir fait réagir.

_« - Laisse tomber, à part pour la paperasse il sert à que dalle.  
__- T'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.  
__- T'as deviné toute seule ou on t'a aidée ?_ Ironise-t-il sans m'adresser un regard plus que noir.  
_- Va savoir. Alors ?  
__- Il est trop coincé comme mec, il m'énerve ! Toujours à me prendre la tête avec ses conneries de papiers ! »_

J'aimerai prendre la défense du délégué mais malheureusement, je vois mal ce que je pourrais dire sans envenimer les choses. Finalement, miser sur leur rivalité n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faudra pas la retenter si je veux rester en un seul morceau. Même si c'est très efficace, ça m'a l'air beaucoup trop dangereux.

Castiel m'emmene finalement jusqu'à une grande serre aux murs de verre. Arrondi pour empêcher l'eau de pluie de rester et donc de le fracasser, il semble bien entretenu tant il est transparent. Si le soleil ne miroitait pas dessus je ne me serai pas rendu compte de sa présence. Alors voila le club de jardinage... C'est assez sympa, je dois dire. Les rayons solaires baignent l'endroit de clarté et le parfun de certaines plantes est agréable. Devant la porte de la serre, j'aperçois deux pots de fleur ainsi qu'un mot. Je me défait de l'emprise du roux et attrape la feuille.

_« Pouvez-vous poser ces plantes en salle de classe A3 et dans la salle des délégués s'il vous plait ? Merci d'avance.  
__Jade, jardinier en chef du lycée. »_

Eh bien voila mon premier boulot. J'ai deux plantes à poser : un ficus et un mimosa. Enfin il me semble que ce soit ça, je ne suis pas une experte en plantes vertes. Alors pour trouver la bonne place... Je risque d'avoir du mal aussi. Peut-être que... Bon, ça ne me coute rien d'essayer après tout.

Je me retourne vers Castiel, qui dévisage les deux pots avec interet avant de sourire. Houlà, il ne vaut rien qui vaille, celui-là !

_« - Dis, est-ce que...  
__- T'es pas foutue d'les placer, hein ?  
__- Nan. _Au moins c'est clair et net. _T'as pas une idée, toi ? La dernière fois que je me suis occupée de plantes vertes, elles ont rendu l'âme. »_

C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que son sourire s'est agrandi ? Est-ce que finalement il serait décidé à ne pas se moquer de moi cette fois ?

_« - Je dirais le ficus en salle A3 et le mimosa en salle des délégués.  
__- Ah ? T'es sûr ?  
__- Ouais, tu peux pas te tromper !  
__-... Okay, merci ! »_

J'emporte les deux plantes et me dirige vers le hall principal du lycée. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurai pas dû écouter le bad boy en chef. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit de faire attention. Et généralement quand ça me fait ça, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Le hall est vide. Il n'y a pas un chat, rien. En un sens, tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau le regard jugeur des autres sur moi. Aucun doute que certains ne se seraient pas privés de me balancer des remarques. Tiens, en parlant de personnes comme ça, en voila l'exemple rêvé.

_« - Eh toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

Je me retiens de te balancer un pot de feur dans la tronche, voilà ce que je suis en train de faire ! Ca, c'est ce que j'ai envie de lui dire. Une blonde aux yeux azurs marche à grande enjambées dans ma direction, accompagnée par une brune aux traits asiatiques et une chatain aux yeux noisettes. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais je n'ai même pas pris la peine de retenir son prénom. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette pimbèche m'a bousculée et n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se moquer de la couleur de mes yeux. Et ça, chez moi, ça équivaut à une déclaration de guerre ! Le physique, on s'en moque pas !

_« - Je bosse pour le club de jardinage, ça te pose un problème ?  
__- De jardinage, voyez-vous ça ! Pas ettonant, avec ton allure de bouseuse. »_

Elle se remet à rire, imitée par son amie aux cheveux noirs. La châtain se contente juste de sourire. Par les dieux, que j'ai envie de lui balancer un pot de fleur, à cette foutue blonde ! Hadès peut tout de suite préparer son jugement ! Néanmoins si je mets ma menace à execution, ça va me retomber dessus. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Les gens ne seront pas aussi clémant que la dernière fois, avec Fley. Refoulant mes pulsions meurtrières, je me fraye un passage, renversant « accidentellement » un peu de terre sur le chemisier blanc immaculé de la demoiselle qui se met tout de suite à hurler. L'asiatique vole à son secours en hurlant elle aussi. A elles deux, elles égaleraient une alarme à incendie que je m'en étonnerais pas !

_« - Ne bouge surtout pas Ambre, la terre ça tache !  
__- Aaaaah, il est tout neuf ! Tu vas me le payer, je te le garantis !_ Se met à crier la blonde apparemment prénommée Ambre. Je souris davantage, amusée. Ben voyons !  
_- Je vois pas en quoi ça te gène, entre ta tronche et la terre, y a pas vraiment de différences. »_

Ignorant le regard meurtrier et les insultes qu'elle me lance, je continue mon chemin en direction du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. La salle la plus proche est celle des délégués, il me semble. Posant le ficus au pied de la porte, je toque. Une de mes camarades de classe, Melody Cease, m'ouvre. Elle porte une pile de dossier et semble avoir du mal à gérer les choses sans ses deux bras. M'adressant un petit sourire, elle s'engage dans le couloir, surement pour aller remettre les feuilles à la directrice. Decidant de laisser la première plante où elle est, j'entre dans la pièce, le mimosa dans les bras. Je remarque le blond des cheveux de Nathaniel derrière une pile de feuilles. Me contentant d'un simple _« Bonjour »_ pour ne pas le déranger davantage, je place la plante sur un petit meuble pas trop encombré.

_« - Solstice ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

Je sursaute, puis me réprimande moi-même de cette soudaine faiblesse. Le délegué a relevé la tête de son travail et s'approche de moi. Il jette un regard à la plante et me dévisage. C'est moi ou il a l'air... furieux ?

_« - Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?!  
__- Ben... On m'a demandé de poser des plantes et comme je ne savais pas ce qui devait aller où, Castiel m'a conseillé de placer le mimosa. »_

Il tourne la tête sur sa droite et marmonne, la mine encore plus meurtrière qu'avant si seulement c'est possible. Je le sens mal, très mal ce coup-là. Son regard assombri se pose de nouveau sur moi. Il ferait limite peur, là !

_« - Bon sang, je suis allergique au pollen !  
__-... Hein ? »_

L'info met du temps à me monter au cerveau tandis que je comprends peu à peu mon erreur. Nathaniel est allergique au pollen. Castiel et lui se connaissent depuis des années selon Iris, il doit forcement être au courant à ce sujet. Et donc, par conséquent...

_« - Oh l'espèce d'enfoiré ! »_

Mes poings se serrent, je vois rouge. J'attrape rageusement le mimosa et sors de la salle, avant d'y revenir avec le ficus. Je le pose à la place de la première plante, sous les yeux du blond qui ne doit surement pas comprendre. Moi, si ! Et ça va faire mal, je peux le garantir ! Faut pas prendre les gens pour des cons trop longtemps !

_« - La prochaine fois que je vois ce Bad boy en chef, je le lui fait bouffer, son mimosa ! Excuse-moi pour le dérangement. »_

Alors que je m'apprete à définitement sortir, Nathaniel me tend une demi-feuille A4 sur lesquels sont imprimées quelques lignes. Un bulletin d'absence ? Un micro sourire prend place sur le visage du blond.

_« - Avant de lui faire « bouffer son mimosa » comme tu le dis si bien, est-ce que tu peux lui faire signer ça ?  
__- Il était pas sensé reglé son absence ce matin ?  
__-... Est-ce que ça a l'air reglé ? »_

Sa voix une nouvelle fois gelée me fait justement froid dans le dos. Ca m'aggace. Je me retiens de lui lancer que si Castiel n'a pas signé son mot et que ça lui met les nerfs en pétard, ce n'est aucunement une raison pour les passer sur moi. Mais pour une fois je le laisse dire et pars dans la prochaine salle pour poser ce fichu mimosa. Le travail de délégué ne doit pas être facile, inutile donc de lui faire la morale en prime. Une fois la seconde plante posée, je sors dans la cours à la recherche d'un certain roux de ma connaissance.

Je vais lui faire payer de s'être servi de moi pour faire un sâle coup, c'est asuré. C'était beaucoup trop beau, il ne pouvait pas m'aider par pure gentillesse. Soudain je me stoppe à sa vue. Il est adossé à un arbre, en train de bidouiller son portable. Marchant à grandes enjambées vers lui, je serre le bulletin d'absence dans ma main. Il faut juste lui faire signer un bout de papier, ça peut pas être si difficile que ça. Du moins j'espère...

Castiel relève la tête et sourit en m'apercevant. Pas un sourire dans le sens sympathique, mais bel et bien moqueur. Du pur sadisme, pour être éxacte. Il sait pour l'allergie de Nathaniel, et ça doit bien l'amuser de savoir qu'il a pu compter là-dessus pour lui chercher des noises. Il n'empêche que c'était bien joué de sa part, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de tomber dans le panneaux.

_« - Alors ?  
__- Alors est-ce que je parle de l'engueulade avant ou après que tu ais signé ton billet d'absence ? »_ Je répond narquoisement en lui agitant ledit papier sous le nez.

A sa vue, il perd immediatement son sourire et fronce les sourcils. Un changement d'attitude vraiment radical...

_« - C'est l'autre tête à claques qui te l'a demandé ?  
__- Oui. Personnellement j'aurai preféré te faire avaler le mimosa. »_

Ma remarque à au moins le mérite de le dérider un peu. Très peu de temps malheureusement puisqu'il reprend rapidement sa tête grincheuse.

_« - Tu signeras pas, c'est ça ?  
__- T'es devin ?  
__- Je vais finir par le croire... » _Je soupire en lui tournant le dos.

Je décide d'aller faire mon rapport à Nathaniel. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, de toute façon. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, il est de nouveau dans ses dossiers. Il relève cependant la tête et me sourit. Il semble de meilleure humeur. Cependant mon manque d'enthousiasme parle à ma place puisqu'il se met à soupirer. Decidemment elle est géniale, cette journée...

_« - Laisse-moi deviner, il a refusé ?  
__- Oui. Je suis sensée faire quoi maintenant ? Il ne veut pas signer, je suis pas de taille à l'y forcer.  
__- Essaie encore, toi au moins il t'écoutera deux minutes sans t'envoyer paître. »_

Deux minutes ? Il est vraiment gentil, parce que j'ai mis moins de temps que ça pour me faire _« envoyer paître »,_ comme il dit. J'imagie que vu la tension qu'il y a entre eux, si c'est lui qui y va, il est très probable qu'il se fasse recevoir à coups de poing.

Je retourne donc dans la cours à la recherche du roux. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé, écoutant la musique de son portable, battant la mesure à l'aide de son pied. Sa réponse est catégorique : Que dalle ! Il refuse de signer même après que je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois. Pendant une bonne heure, je fais la navette entre Castiel et Nathaniel, le premier ne changeant pas d'avis et le deuxième n'étant pas décidé à céder non plus. Et moi je fais le pigeon voyageur entre les deux. Un abruti de pigeon. Et j'en ai marre. Qu'ils se comportent en mecs et qu'ils aillent se le dire en face, c'est pourtant pas sorcier !

Après avoir fait passer le message du roux au blond, comme quoi ce dernier devait se _« bouger l'cul et venir lui-même si c'est un vrai mec ! »_ (enfin quelqu'un de mon avis, ça met vraiment du baume au coeur !), je retourne une dernière fois voir le Bad boy en chef, qui cette fois semble m'attendre de pied ferme. Ses écouteurs pendent autour de son cou et son visage affiche une mine mélangeant frustration et colère. La seule chose qui me rassure est que je n'en suis pas la cible directe. Je prend la parole lorsqu'il s'apprete à ouvrir la bouche.

_« - Là j'en ai marre, on dirait des gosses ! Bordel je suis pas votre messagerie sur pattes !  
__- Que dalle, j'te l'ai dit je le signerai pas, son abruti de papier ! _Réplique Castiel, toujours aussi bûté. Manque de chance pour lui, je le suis tout autant.  
_- Mais bon sang c'est pas la mer à boire, t'as juste à dire pourquoi t'étais pas là et à signer ! Et si t'a seché alors t'as qu'à mettre un truc au hasard ! »_

J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. Le Bad boy en chef avec qui je bataille depuis plus d'une heure maintenant détourne subitement le regard. Est-ce que mon imagination me joue des tours ou il semble... gêné ?

_« - J'étais pas là à cause de raisons familiales ! Voila, t'es contente ?!  
__- Ah... Familiales._ Je me contente de répondre. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est sérieux.  
_- De toute façon peut importe le motif, tout ce que veut cet abruti c'est me renvoyer du lycée ! »_

Je tique à la remarque. Quoi ? On peut être renvoyé pour ça ? Une simple absence ?

_« - Attends, t'es pas sérieux, là ?! Ca va trop loin, si c'est uniquement pour justifier un renvoi j'vois pas l'interet ! »_

Je plie le papier et le range dans ma poche. Si c'est vraiment à cause de quelque chose de familiale, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit renvoyé ! Castiel me regarde faire, surpris, avant de sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur, comme tout ceux auparavant. Juste une sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Ca a l'air de le soulager que je ne le force pas, que je ne l'accable pas. Je tourne le dos une nouvelle fois et me pars rendre le bulletin.

Cette fois-ci, à la place de remplir des papiers, Nathaniel est occupé à les ranger. Il se tourne vers moi, et je lui tends son papier. Non justifié et non signé. Vu la tête qu'il fait, ça n'a pas du tout l'air de lui plaire. Je prends toute de même la peine de lui dire que la personne qui devait le signer ne l'a pas fait et que je ne vais pas l'y forcer.

_« - Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! A croire que vous êtes pareils, tous les deux !  
__- Tu peux pas le renvoyer alors que ses raison sont familiales ! Attends une minute... Comment ça, « pareil » ?! T'insinue quoi, là ?! »_

Qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il va dire ! Affrontant mes yeux dorés assombris par la colère naissante et grandissante, le délégué se plante devant moi, la même expression sur le visage. Joue pas à l'intimidation par le regard avec moi, parce que tu vas perdre !

_« - Tu t'attires des ennuis dés ton premier jour, tu te bats avec des terminales et pire encore, tout ce qui touche la discipline et le lycée te passe au-dessus de la tête ! Tu es comme lui : une délinquante de... »_

_SBAFF !  
_  
La claque part d'elle-même, ne le laissant pas terminer. Mes gestes ont encore remplacé mes paroles, mais se sont montrés bien plus pertinants. Surpris par le coup qu'il vient de se prendre, Nathaniel se tait, la joue droite rougie au point de virer à la couleur tomate. Mon visage me chauffe, je dois être aussi rouge que lui. Mais uniquement de fureur. Il est exactement comme les autres, finalement. Les autres personnes que j'ai cotoyées. Les autres personnes et leur mentalité à la con !

_« - De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de me juger ?! Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! De ce qui m'a fait devenir comme ça ! De ce qui fait celle que je suis ! T'as pas le droit de me classer d'emblée sans me connaitre ! Je croyais que t'étais assez tolérant pour comprendre, je me suis encore plantée ! Toi aussi t'as cette putain de mentalité ! »_

Je prends une grand inspiration, essaie de me calmer, sentant que si ça continue mes paroles vont vraiment dépasser le fond de ma pensée. Le blondinet me fixe, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, à la limite du choc. Mes paroles ont l'air de l'avoir marqué. De rage, j'embarque son sac de cours et m'apprète à sortir de la salle des délégués. Sur le pas de la porte, je sens qu'on m'attrape par le poignet.

_« - Attends Solstice, je...  
__- Ca suffit, t'en as assez dit. Au revoir. »_

Ma voix est beaucoup plus froide que je ne l'aurai réellement voulu, alors que la sienne s'est adoucie. Il semble regretter. Néanmoins je dégage mon poignet et sors dans le couloir, prenant soin de flanquer la porte derrière moi, comme pour essayer d'évacuer ma colère. Vainement. Cela n'a absolument aucun effet, si ce n'est de manquer de casser la plaque de bois. Il faut que j'attende qu'elle retombe, c'est le mieux à faire. Je m'en veux de m'être emportée... Mais peu importe ce que l'on fait ou ce que l'on est, rien n'autorise à être jugé de la sorte. Sans connaitre... Comme se comportent les humains envers leurs propres pairs.

* * *

Tout en poussant un long soupir, je ferme la porte de mon casier et la vérouille avec mon cadenas. Je range mon trousseau de clé et jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable. Il est presque seize heures, il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde au lycée. Déjà que les cours du mercredi n'ont d'ordinaire lieu que le matin, les élèves ne vont certainement pas s'y éterniser tout leur après-midi.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Curieuse, je m'approche un peu, assez pour comprendre quelques brides de la conversation, qui s'avère plus être un règlement de compte. Je reconnais la voix de Castiel, puis celle de Nathaniel. Même si je ne connais pas grand monde au lycée, je sais que ce sont les leurs. J'intercepte un _« ... si t'es un vrai mec, hein ?! »,_ suivi par pas mal d'insultes assez colorées. Allons bon, ils ont décidé de régler ça à la dure ? Les angueulades ça marche, mais uniquement lorsqu'on a l'avantage.

Lorsque les deux garçons rentrent dans mon champ de vision, je me rend compte que le stade des mots est largement dépassé. Le roux attrape le délégué par le col de sa chemise et le plaque violement contre les casier. Le bruit sourd résonne dans les couloirs tandis que la joute verbale se fait plus violente encore.

Non... Je peux pas les laisser continuer ça !

* * *

**(I)** : _Référence à la musique « Soundscape to Ardor », de l'anime adaptée du manga « Bleach » du même nom. Autant j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre le manga malgré mes efforts, autant les musiques sont magnifiques !  
_**(II)** : _Autre point musical : référence à la chanson « Hero » du groupe Skillet . Une vraie tuerie, cette musique ! Petit conseil par contre: évitez juste de la faire brailler dés les premières notes~_

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre! Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des NA's pour la baffe que s'est pris Nath', mais j'ai quelque chose pour ma défense! Vu ce qui va arriver pour d'autres personnages, le coup était encore gentil... _*SBAFF*_Nan mais j'plaisante, j'plaisante! J'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle.**

**Concernant les musiques, je vous invite à les écouter si vous ne les connaissez pas. Les liens autres qu'en rapport avec ce site ne marchent pas, alors je ne peux pas mettre de vidéo en particulier, mais je conseille de choisir uniquement l'instrumental. Personnellement, j'écoute à peu près de tout, alors il ne sera pas rare qu'il y ait d'autres points musiques, ou même des points films. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'écrire en musique était plus efficace, qu'on se plongeait bien plus dans l'action. Mais bon, après c'est chacun ses gouts.**

**Bref, c'était le p'tit VDM de l'auteur! A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre!**  
**Sinon, vos impressions?**


	6. Chapitre IV

_**i Buenos noches, la gente !**_

**Oui, encore une publication tardive, mais pas dans le sens de l'écriture. Je sens une grande source d'inspiration depuis que je me suis mise à cette fiction, même si je sais que bientôt la fatigue et le manque d'idées vont en ralentir la progression. Les chapitre sont de plus en plus, au lieu de faire huit pages Word et des broutilles comme ce qui était prévu initialement, me voici arrivée à douze pages par chapitre.**

**J'approche même des cinquante pages, qui ne sont pourtant que le début de ce qui sera sans doute l'une de mes fictions fouillant le plus l'âme humaine. Forces, faiblesses, liens que l'on constate ou imagine, j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir toutes les facettes des personnages, que ce soit les originaux ou Solstice. Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui me lisent et commentent, ça me rassure de voir que mon travail ne passe pas si facilement à la trappe.**

**_Fantomette_: Tu n'as pas de profil, alors je te réponds ici. Tu n'as vraiment jamais joué au jeu? Tu devrais, même si le système de PA est assez chiant sur les bords, il est vraiment riche en émotion et en rebondissements (j'ai surtout envie d'en éclater certains parfois mais on va passe ce p'tit détail). Pour Cast' et Nath' leur caractère n'est pour le moment qu'une esquisse, il me faut encore les approfondir. Par contre pour Ken, ça a été beaucoup plus simple avec sa tendre fragilité bien apparente. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ton avis, qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture à vous pour ce quatrième chapitre!**

**Dislcaimer: Amour Sucré appartient à Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre IV~**_

_****__« Dans la force, le physique n'y est pas fait mention, c'est la détermination. »_

_**Point of View**__ : Solstice Mizutori_

Non... Je peux pas les laisser continuer ça !

Je balance mon sac contre le mur et pars éssayer de séparer les deux garçons avant que ça ne dégenère réellement. Castiel lève le point, prêt à l'abattre sur Nathaniel qui est toujours bloqué contre les casiers. Je n'ai pas leur force pour l'empêcher de porter son coup, mais j'ai suffisament de vitesse pour intervenir avant qu'il n'amorce totalement son geste.

_« - Les gars, ça sert à rien de vous battre ! »_

Je m'interpose entre les deux, coupant court au contact de la main du roux avec la chemise du blond. Son poing s'arrete à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage, mais au moins à dix de celui de Nathaniel. Les deux se stoppent dans leur querelle, visiblement surpris. Y a de quoi, non seulement je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, mais en plus je les stoppe. En prenant un peu le parti du blondinet, certes, mais je stoppe les deux quand même.

Castiel tourne finalement le dos, les dents serrés, mettant un coup de poing au mur au passage, surement pour se défouler. J'entends un craquement et me retourne brusquement vers lui, craignant qu'il ne se soit cassé quelque chose dans son acte stupide. Il se secoue la main, vérifie chacune de ses articulations pour voir que tout fonctionne. Avant de partir du lycée, empoignant son sac au passage, nous laissant seuls le délégué et moi.

Je concentre mon attention sur ce dernier. Toujours adossé aux casiers, il n'a pas dit un mot. Il se contente de me sonder du regard, voyant lequel des deux dorés sera celui qui aura le dernier mot silencieux. Je ne lâche pas, tandis qu'il finit par tourner la tête sur sa gauche en soupirant. Eh bien voilà, je l'avais dit que je ne perdrais pas à ce jeu-là. Je ne fais pourtant aucune remarque, voyant encore la marque rouge que ma claque a provoquée un peu plus tôt.

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu ? »_

Je feinds de ne rien ressentir, mais sa remarque me surprends malgré moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, justement. Dans un sens, je ne voulais pas qu'il se reçoivent un autre coup, qui aurait été assurément plus puissant que le mien. Aucun doute que le roux à une force écrasante comparée à la mienne. De l'autre coté, je sais que les deux auraient eu des ennuis si ils avaient été attrapés. Et Castiel n'a pas besoin qu'on en rajoute davantage sur son compte.

_« - Un coup de poing, ça fait beaucoup plus mal qu'une baffe. Désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je me suis emportée. »_

Il s'apprete à répondre, lorsque je rajoute, un sourire narquois qur les lèvres :

_« - Alors comme ça, Nathaniel Swann, tu te frittes avec ses petits camarades après les cours ? Ah bah bravo, c'est du joli, ça ! Et après c'est moi la délinquante ? Est-ce que je dois me montrer outrée ou amusée ? »_

Je réponds à ma propre question en feignant l'indignation, levant les yeux au ciel et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je sais que je suis quand même mal placée pour critiquer, sachant que je me suis battue le jour de mon arrivée. Le blond me regarde une nouvelle fois surpris, avant de se mettre doucement à rire, quelque peu gêné. Bien, au moins ça a le mérite de lui changer les idées. Mais non, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

_« - D'accord, je suis désolé.  
__- Excuses acceptées. Allez, à demain. Si tu restes en un seul morceau d'ici là. »_

Ma remarque nous fait tous les deux sourire, même si sur le coup le sien me semble un peu forcé. Je n'y prends pas gare, attrape mon sac et parts vers la sortie de l'établissement. Une fois à l'extérieur, je sors mon portable, l'allume. Après avoir entré le mot de passe, je regarde l'heure qui est affiché à l'écran et manque de crier. J'ai au moins une demi-heure de retard sur ce que j'ai annoncé à tante Sakura ! D'ailleurs vu les vingt-trois SMS non-lus et les huit messages sur ma boite vocale, elle s'en est rendu compte. Tout en composant son numéro, je me mets à courir en direction l'appartement, lui expliquant un peu « l'incident ». Elle aurait dû me crier, même me hurler dessus, cela aurait d'ailleurs été tout à fait normal. Eh bien nan, à la place elle se mit à crier, effectivement... mais de joie. Me déblatérant une nouvelle fois la ressemblance de la scène avec celle d'un vieux film romantique qu'elle a vu il y a des années. Je raccroche illico avant d'entendre plus d'absurdités.

Finalement, j'aurai préféré qu'elle hurle...

* * *

Le lendemain, la petite routine matinale commence à s'installer : meurtre du réveil par explosion contre le mur, habillage de vêtements la plupart du temps noirs, attrapage d'une pomme que je mange à la va-vite, passage par la salle de bain, chapardage de mon sac de cours, et direction vers le lycée. Le vent, glacial en ce matin d'octobre, me fouette impitoyablement le visage, me gelant le bout du nez. Je ferme ma veste jusqu'au cou et fourre mes mains dans les poches du vêtement. Hier soir, mes mitaines sont passées à la machine la veille et ont finies déchiquetées par le foutu tas de ferraille. Résultat : les mains laissées à la merci de l'hiver.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je l'en sors à contre coeur, le vent n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir me laisser tranquille. En même, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai un quelconque pouvoir sur lui. J'allume l'appareil. Un message de tante Sakura. Elle va rentrer tard, ce soir. Et elle s'inquiète du fait que soit-disant, une jeune fille de mon âge ne doit pas rester seule. Je soupire, puis souris, ne pouvant m'empêcher une remarque.

_« - Comme si j'étais encore une enfant... Ca fait longtemps que je me suis faite happée par le monde des adultes... »_

Je répond à son message, comme quoi si je me sens seule, je n'aurai qu'à regarder un de ses films. Ce qui est totalement faux, plutôt m'emmener à un compétition de claquettes que de regarder un seul de ces navets. Je préfère les films de fantastiques, ou policiers, comme _« Avatar »_ ou encore _« Sherlock Holmes : Jeu d'ombres »._ Même si pour moi, rien ne remplace un bon livre, comme la saga _« Percy Jackson »._ Une merveille, ces bouquins**(I)** !

Je sors mes écouteurs, les branche sur mon portable et selectionne une musique au hasard dans les plus rythmées. Du rock se déchaine contre mes tympans, me laissant apprécier le maniement habile de la guitare électrique et de la batterie. J'en finis par oublier le froid environnant, ainsi que ce qui m'entoure. Une sorte de transe dont j'aimerais ne jamais sortir tant elle m'est agréable. Regardant devant moi pour ne pas me cogner contre quelqu'un, un mur ou même un arbre (ce qui est déjà arrivé, malheureusement), j'aperçois la tignasse rousse de Castiel. Celui-ci sort d'un bâtiment, dans lequel il doit surement habiter vu que je le vois ranger un trousseau de clés dans sa poche. Lorsque j'entre dans son champ de vision, un micro sourire se dessine sur son visage et il se dirige dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il est suffisament près, je vois que son manteau est mouillé par endroits.

_« - Ben alors, t'as pris une douche tout habillé ?  
__- Ah ah... mort de rire._ Soupire-t-il d'un air aggacé tandis que je lui souris légèrement. Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. _J'ai promené Démon et ce con s'est secoué à coté de moi après avoir plongé dans le lac. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant une telle déclaration. Décidemment ce chien monte de plus en plus haut dans mon estime !

_« - Au fait, merci pour hier.  
__- Hum ? Ah, la baston ? T'aurais rien obtenu à le frapper.  
__- Nan, pour le billet d'absence. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'as défendu, l'autre abruti ?_ demande-t-il, le regard assombri. Il ne s'entend décidement pas avec Nathaniel, c'est dingue.  
_- Pour t'apprendre à pas me prendre pour une poire, Môssieur « j'emmerde mon monde en me servant des autres ! »_

Je continue de rire, tandis qu'il se stoppe, avant de sourire à son tour. Comme pour se venger, Castiel attrape mes écouteurs, coupant court à mon écoute musicale, avant de se les mettre. Il sourit, reconnaissant surement la chanson. Il doit bien aimer le rock. Le T-shirt qu'il avait hier représentait un groupe qui était très connu à un moment, _« Winged Skull »._ Mais la célébrité pouvant être de très courte durée, ils sont vite replongés dans l'ombre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout en marchant en direction du lycée, j'essaie de reprendre mes écouteurs, étant malheureusement trop petite pour les atteindre. Emmerdeur et fier de l'être, hein ?! C'est dans ces moments-là que je déteste mon petit mètre soixante, même en bataillant comme une forcenée je ne suis pas de taille !

Arrivés devant les grilles, quelques élèves nous dévisagent. Faut dire que l'on n'est pas vraiment silencieux. Je vois Ambre me lancer un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'Iris rit discrètement et que Ken se cache derrière elle. Alors que Castiel s'amuse toujours de ma petite taille, je décide de me venger. Je tire brutalement sur le fil, le lui arrachant au passage, avant de le ranger rapidement dans ma poche de manteau et de m'éclipser. Arrivée à la hauteur de mes deux amies, la rousse se met à rire franchement et que Kentin se décale un peu pour me dire bonjour, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que je lui rends tandis que la sonnerie des cours retentit. Physique-Chimie... Eh ben voila, enfin un cours amusant ! A Buenabelle, ce cours était synonyme de grosses conneries en tout genre. Car après tout, il n'y avait que nous pour faire exploser toutes les fioles de la salle avec de simples vibrations !

Une fois dans la pièce, je constate que les paillasses sont remplies d'ustensiles, éprouvettes et autres choses indispensables à la manipulation. Les autres élèves commencent à se placer, alors que j'attends sur le coté pour savoir où est-ce que c'est libre. Castiel s'installe à coté d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux vairons, Nathaniel fait de même avec Melody. Iris et Ken se mettent côte à côte eux aussi. Bon, inutile d'espérer rester avec eux... Lorsqu'elle entre, Ambre me donne un coup de coude qui me fait reculer de quelques pas. Li la suit en riant alors que Charlotte se contente de me regarder en me lançant un sourrire narquois. Un jours je sens que je vais les catapulter sur haut d'un immeuble, et sans parachute ! Ou alors les attacher à une entenne un jour d'orage. Ah ouais, des paratonnerres, ça ce serait chouette !

Tout le monde est assis à sa place, maintenant. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de moi, j'en remarque une de libre, au cinquième rang, juste devant la table où est installé Castiel. Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs bruns y est installée, mais n'a pas de voisin. Je m'asois à coté d'elle, et la vois me sourire. Ses yeux sont noisettes et pétillants à cause de la lumière du soleil. Elle a l'air plus jeune que moi, mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une impression. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est...

_« - Bonjour. »_

... Oui je sais, c'est pas terrible comme présentation niveau originalité. Son sourire s'accentue légèrement tandis qu'elle laisse reposer sa tête dans sa main gauche, acoudée à la table.

_« - Bonjour. Tu es Solstice, si je ne me trompe pas.  
__- Non, c'est bien ça.  
__- Tant mieux. Je m'appelle Kotone, enchantée. »_

Je me surprends à sourire. Son ton est doux et énergique à la fois, on y ressent une force doublée d'un certain calme. Ma voisine de devant, elle aussi sans voisin, se retourne vers moi et me sourit fièrement. Ses cheveux sont châtains, lui arrivant aux épaules. Seul son oeil droite, vert, est visible, l'autre étant caché pas une mèche tirant sur le rouge vers la pointe.

_« - Alors c'est toi, notre nouvelle racaille ?  
__- Une racaille ? C'est Nathaniel qui t'a dit ça ? _Je répond froidement.  
_- Hein, Nath' ? Rêve pas, une fois qu'on lui dit quelque chose c'est mort pour qu'il le repete ! Mais à ce qu'il parait t'as foutu une sacrée beigne à Fley ! »_

Je souris en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avant-hier, lors de mon premier repas au self, alors qu'il était venu nous embêter, Iris, Ken et moi.

_« - Une beigne, j'dirais pas...  
__- Ah nan c'est vrai, tu lui as carrement foutu un coup d'pied dans les parties ! Je t'adore déjà, toi ! Appelle-moi Gwen !  
__- Okay... T'as pas l'air de l'aimer.  
__- C'est une enflure, c'type ! Castiel à coté de lui, c'est un ange en slip !  
__- Eh !_ Crie le concerné, me faisant sursauter. C'est qu'il a la voix qui porte ! _Je t'emmerde, la colorée !  
__- Ah bah ça, c'est clair ! Et à ce niveau-là t'es pas mieux que moi ! »_

Les deux se mettent alors à se lancer des insultes toutes plus gratinées les unes que les autres, oubliant que Kotone et moi sommes entre eux deux. Ils continuent même lorsque le professeur s'installe et ordonne le silence pour commencer son cours. Cours qui concerne la chimie, comme j'esperais. Je vais pouvoir manipuler des trucs, ça va être génial ! Je me suis toujours passionnée pour les experience scientifiques, le matériel à utiliser, les différentes réactions. Une fois équipées de masques, gants et blouses, Kotone me tend une fiole et quelques produits, me laissant l'honneur de commencer. Il faut tous les ajouter dans un certain ordre et en quantité précise, sans secouer. J'y arrive sans trop de mal, ma voisine étant là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin quand ça ne va pas. C'est dingue, on dirait qu'elle connait déjà tout le programme sur le bout des doigts !

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, rien n'a encore explosé. Les élèves restent attentifs aux dires du professeur, même Castiel. A vrai dire même si il n'écoute que d'une oreille, il est grandement aidé par son voisin, un certain Lysandre selon celle à coté de moi. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres, je vois Nathaniel se débrouiller sans mal devant une Melody patraque, surement à cause de la peur d'une explosion quelconque. Ken verse un produit et recule rapidement, craignant sans doute qu'il ne lui saute à la figure. Iris sourit et tente de le rassurer, sans grand succes apparemment.

_« - Dis Kotone, est-ce que c'est volatile ?  
__- En quelque sorte oui, il suffirait d'un mauvaise dosage pour tout faire sauter.  
__- D'où l'interdiction de secouer...  
__- Exact ! »_

Cependant vus son grand sourire et son ton enjoué, il n'y a aucun doute que c'est ce qu'elle attend impatiament. Que quelqu'un fasse une bourde et que ça explose. Quoique je la comprends, ce serait amusant. Surtout si la personne en question s'avère être Ambre. Je la vois justement hésiter entre deux fioles, Li ne l'aidant pas davantage en se tournant les pouces. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit prendre le produit incolore ou bleuté. Cependant elle a déjà ajouté ce dernier en début de manipulaion...

Gwen se retourne vers nous, toujours aussi souriante. Elle lance un regard de défi à la brunette qui lui sourit de la même manière en retour. C'est elle qui prend la parole en première.

_« - Dix dollars qu'elle ajoute le bleu.  
__- Tenu ! »_ Répond immediatement la châtain.

Non... Elle parient sur l'echec d'Ambre ?! Mais c'est que c'est interessant, tout ça ! Nous nous retournons toute les trois vers la blonde et son acolyte qui hésitent encore sur la marche à suivre. Poussant un long soupir, Ambre attrapa le premier produit qui lui tombe sous la main et le verse dans sa solution à la couleur déjà bien suspecte. Je souris à mon tour. Non seulement la miss vient d'en verser bien plus que ce qu'il n'en faut, mais en plus c'est le produit bleu.

_« - Et boum. »_ Chantonne ma voisine, plus qu'amusée.

Le mélange concocté par la blonde commence à brunir, puis à bouillir, recouvrant les parois du récipiant d'une mousse gluante. Même lorsque les bulles explosent, une couleur marron reste sur le verre, avant de se faire remplacer par d'autres. Voyant les dégats, le professeur se dépèche de s'emparer de la fiole et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Manque de chance, à peine sa main libre se pose sur la poignée que la solution lui explose à la figure.

Boum ! Exactement ce qu'avait prévu Kotone.

Un large nuage brun s'empare de la salle. La respirer m'irrite la gorge, je ferme les yeux pour qu'elle ne me les pique pas, et ouvre la fenêtre à coté de laquelle je suis assise. L'air frais me fouette le visage, disperse l'écran de fumée. Le bruit à la rangée de derrière m'indique que Castiel ou Lysandre fait la même chose que moi, tandis que j'entends Gwen rire. Beaucoup d'élèves l'imitent. Ouvrant les yeux, j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de même. Non seulement le professeur est recouvert d'une substance poudreuse noire, mais en plus ses cheveux sont relevé sur le dessus de sa tête, montrant bien qu'un truc lui a explosé à la tête. Toute la classe finit par exploser de rire. Même Ken, lui si stressé auparavant, et Nathaniel, pourtant sérieux au possible. Le professeur se met à hurler, le visage devenu rouge de fureur.

_« - Ca suffit ! Sortez ! Sortez tous ! »_

Encore partis dans notre fou rire, nous nous ruons dehors le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'exterieur que la crise d'hilarité passe. Les élèves commencent à se disperser, profitant du temps supplémentaire qui leur est accordé. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable. Nous avons presque trois quarts d'heure de libre. Du temps que je vais passer au réfectoire, n'ayant initialement qu'une heure pour manger. Et une heure, quand on prend en compte la langue bien pendue d'Iris, ça passe vraiment vite !

Cette dernière arrive d'ailleurs à ma hauteur, essuyant une petite larme qui perle au coin de son oeil. Elle a du mal à reprendre son soufle. Il y a de quoi, après tout ! Gwen et Kotone se joignent à nous, la première n'ayant même pas terminé de rire. La brunette, elle, garde juste un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se tourne vers son acolyte.

_« - Tu me dois dix dollars.  
__- Tsss, c'est pas juste, je gagne jamais !  
__- Menteuse, tu as gagné le pari d'il y a deux jours.  
__- Ouais, mais toi ça fait deux jours de suite que tu gagnes ! Et c'est pas juste ! »_

Iris et moi arquons un sourcil. A croire qu'elles passent leur temps à se faire des paris. Devant notre regard interrogateur, la châtain à la mèche rouge continue, toujours d'un air boudeur, comme un gamin à qui on refuserait un jouet.

_« - J'avais parié que Fley se tiendrait l'entrejambe toute la journée.  
__- Et alors ?_ Je demande, curieuse. Elle se met à rire.  
_- Ben on peut dire que t'as tappé sacrément fort ! »_

La dernière remarque nous fait rire toutes les quatre, même la douce Iris qui je suis sûre ne doit pas du tout être violente. Soudain, des éclats de voix se font entendre dans les couloirs. J'en reconnais une immediatement, et grince des dents. Je perçois une menaçante colère me faire parcourir l'échine de frissons.

Ambre. Criant sur la petite voix intimidée de Ken.

* * *

Gwen et moi nous élançons en direction du couloir tandis que Kotone et Iris nous regardent faire. Inutile d'y aller à quatre, si on compte le châtain et nous, nous sommes aussi nombreux que la bande de cette fichue blonde. Et ainsi on pourra agir avec nos pleins moyens. A trois contre trois. Quelques élèves nous regardent passer, curieux ou amusés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent avoir en tête, et je m'en fous royalement. Arrivées au casiers du fond, je vois le trio regroupé autour de Ken, lui barrant le passage aussi bien sur la droit que sur la gauche. Il n'a pas de fuites possibles. Ambre et Li rient, Charlotte se contente encore une fois d'un sourire mélangeant narcissisme et sadisme. A croire qu'elle est muette, cette fille !

La voix tonnante de Gwen, visiblement en colère, me fait légèrement sursauter.

_« - Eh la blondasse, fous-lui la paix !  
__- Hein ?! La blon-quoi ?! »_

Apparement le surnom de _« blondasse »_ n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Parfait, je pourrai le lui ressortir si elle me cherche encore des noises. Li, surprise, s'écarte un peu, nous permettant une ouverture. Nous nous plaçons devant notre camarade et faisons reculer les deux autres du trio. Gwen s'occupe de la châtain, tandis que j'asseine un léger coup à Ambre. J'ai beau avoir moderé ma puissance, elle recule d'un bon mètre, avant de me lancer un regard meurtrier. Regard que je lui renvois au centuple. Le doré ressort vraiment bien sur le noir, surtout lorsqu'on en accentue l'effet. Comme les pupilles d'un chat sous un ciel nocturne.

Ken se relève en tremblant, se tenant le bras. Elles n'ont pas dû y aller de main morte, pour l'acculer. Il remet convenablement ses lunettes sur ses yeux et s'adosse un peu plus au mur en soupirant. Je lui souris, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer, puis me reconcentre sur Ambre qui a retrouvé ses moyens. Elle se tourne vers Gwen.

_« - T'as rien à faire ici, Maiden !  
__- Et toi Swann, je t'emmerde ! »_

Alors le nom de famille de Gwen est _« Maiden »_ ? Ca signifie quelque chose en japonais, il me semble. Soudain, je me stoppe. _« Swann »_ ?! Elle a appelé Ambre _« Swann »_ ?! Mais c'est le nom de famille de Nathaniel, ça ! Alors... ce serait sa soeur ? Mes dieux, il n'a pas de chance, le pauvre !

Derrière nous, Ken essaye d'articuler quelques mots. Bon sang, elles vont nous le traumatiser à vie si ça continue ! Déjà qu'il a la trouille de Castiel, mais si en plus il se met à les craindre elles, il est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Un professeur arrive à ce moment-là, exigeant des explications devant tout ce raffut. Le trio de peste se contente de se trouver une excuse bidon avant de s'éclipser, nous lançant un regard meurtrier au passage. Ambre me vise particulièrement, chose qui m'indifère royalement. L'adulte se contente de soupirer, nous sermonne un peu et repart comme il est venu, c'est à dire précipitament et sans qu'on l'ait sonné. Tsss, pauvre petite nature.

Le seul garçon de notre trio se décolle enfin du mur, les yeux encore rivés au sol. Il se met alors à nous expliquer qu'Ambre et ses acolytes le racquettaient avant qu'on arrive. Il a essayé de résister, mais il n'a pas tenu plus de vingt secondes. Gwen se met à pester contre ces _« sacs poubelle à l'intelligence d'un grain de sable »,_ pour reprendre ses propres mots. Apparemment c'est courant qu'elles agissent comme ça, surtout avec les plus petits et les nouveaux. Va falloir que j'en parle à Nathaniel, parce que frangine ou pas, la Ambre, va falloir qu'elle se reçoive la monaie de sa pièce et qu'elle assume ses conneries !

Tandis que Gwen emmene ce pauvre Ken encore tout tremblant (c'est qu'elle y est pas allée doucement, la blondasse !) au réfectoire, je m'engage dans le couloir principal. Alors qu'elle sapprete à prendre la parole, je lui explique juste que je vais voir ce que peut faire l'administration avant d'aller manger. Alors que je vais toquer à la porte des délégués, un petit chien me passa entre les jambes avant de se ruer dehors. la voix de la directrice retentit en un _« KIKI ?! REVIENS ICI ! »_ qui me perfora brutaement les tympans. Mes dieux qu'elle peut hurler fort pour une vieille ! Lorsqu'elle me voit, sa colère ne fait que redoubler.

_« - Mademoiselle, vous ne l'avez pas arreté ?!  
__- Mais madame, je..._ Elle ne me laisse même pas finir avant de me hurler dessus.  
_- C'est intolerable, mademoiselle ! Vous avez interet à me le retrouver rapidement, lui et ses afaires, si vous ne voulez pas être collée !  
__- QUOI ?! C'est même pas ma faute !  
__- Pas de mais ! Retrouvez mon Kiki, son collier, sa laisse et son jouet avant la fin de la pause déjeuner ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! »_

Sur ce, elle retourne dans su bureau en flanquant violemment la porte derrière elle, me laissant en plan. Je capte pas, c'est pas ma faute et je dois retrouver son foutu chien ?! Mais c'est quoi ce lycée de barjes ?!

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de rattraper une espèce de saucisse sur patte qui se carapate dés qu'elle vous voit ? Non ? Eh bien c'est loin, mais alors vraiment loin d'être de la tarte. A coté de lui, Démon doit certainement être la créature la plus douce et la plus délicate sur Terre ! Je fais plusieurs fois le tour des couloirs, de la cour, du gymnase et du jardin. J'y trouve d'ailleurs le collier, puis une laisse tout aussi violette derrière une chaise, et enfin une petite peluche toute baveuse et déchiquetée qui était cachée derrière un tas d'herbe près du terrain de basket. Mais pas de Kiki. Rien. Que dalle. Et ça commence à bien faire !

_« - Eh, tu fous quoi à t'agiter comme ça ? »_

Je me retourne violemment pour faire face à Castiel, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire clairement amusé sur le visage. C'est sûr que ça doit bien le faire marrer, de me voir courir partout.

_« - Je cherche l'espèce d'emmerdeur à poils de la directrice ! Pas possible d'avoir un chien aussi rapide pour se cacher !  
__- Kiki s'est encore sauvé ? Eh bah bonne chance, ce sera pas de trop !_ Rit-il. Je le savais pas si sadique, lui.  
_- Tu veux pas m'aider à le retrouver ?  
__- Nan. Démerde-toi. »_

Vraiment charmant... Enfoiré, va !

_« - Au pire tu te recevras quoi, quelques heures de colle ? C'est pas la mort !  
__- Dis ce que tu veux, je préfère ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. »_

_« Pas la mort »,_ hein ? Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que si je ne ramène pas ce sac à puces, c'est ma scolarité qui risque de me passer sous le nez ! De rage, je shoote dans un caillou et repars à la recherche de ce maudit canidé. Soudain, je l'aperçois un peu plus loin, en train de faire des trous dans la pelouse. M'approchant le plus silencieusement possible de lui, je défais la boucle du collier, près à lui sauter dessus pour le lui mettre. Manque de chance, il file comme une flèche à la dernière seconde, me laissant me manger l'herbe. Je fais un plat magistral au sol, devant un Castiel hilare qui n'a absolument rien loupé du spectacle. Un nerf battant frénétiquement sur ma tempe gauche, je m'élance rapidement à la poursuite de Kiki, qui est entré dans le lycée.

Alors que je le perd de vue (c'est qu'il est rapide pour une saucisse sur pattes !), je percutte de plein fouet Nathaniel qui sort de la salle des délégués. Nous nous étalons tous les deux au sol, moi bien moins gracieusement que lui. Lançant divers jurons très peu valorisant à l'égard du chien qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je relève la tête, croisant le regard doré surpris, voire même choqué du blond. Il se relève et me tend une main pour m'aider à faire de même. Cette fois je l'accepte et le laisse me remettre debout. Tandis que je bouge ma jambe droite pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien d'endommagé, Nathaniel ramasse ses dossiers. Je l'aide, c'est de ma faute après tout.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Un rally dans le lycée ?_ Demande-t-il, amusé. Oh non, pas lui aussi !  
_- Très dôle... J'essaie d'attraper Kiki avant de me faire trucider par sa propriétaire.  
__- Ah oui, la directrice est assez irritable lorsque cela concerne son roquet.  
__- J'avais remarqué, merci ! » _

Je soupire longuement, fatiguée. En plus j'ai faim, en témoigne mon estomac qui se manifeste.

_« - Euh... Désolée. Quand j'ai faim j'ai tendance à perdre mon calme.  
__- Inutile de t'excuser. Tu veux un coup de main ?  
__- Enfin quelqu'un pour m'aider, merci ! Mais vu sa vitesse, même à deux ça va être dur. Faudrait un appat...  
__- De la nourriture, par exemple ?  
__- Ouais, c'est pas idiot, ça. Mais je n'ai pas de nourriture pour chien sur moi. Ni pour chat par ailleurs, pourtant ça aurait pu convenir vu la taille de l'animal. Par contre... Attends-moi ici ! »_

Je me rue vers l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de placer une autre phrase et parcours la cour des yeux à la recherche d'une touffe rousse. Dés qu'il me voit approcher de lui surement comme une furie, avec mes cheveux en pétard à cause de la chute, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

_« - Alors, le sac à puces t'a encore échappé ?  
__- Mais t'es devin, ma parole !_ (mode inonique activé, bien evidemment) _T'aurais pas des croquettes sur toi ? »_

Le roux arque un sourcil, encore plus amusé.

_« - C'est pour ta pause déjeuner foutue en l'air ?  
__- Ah ah, très dôle. Nan, c'est pour attraper Kiki ! Y a pas à dire, je préfère les gros chiens ! Au moins c'est pas aussi chiant !  
__- Y a pas photo ! Tiens, essaie avec ça. »_

Il rit légèrement et sort un petit sac plastique de la poche de sa veste, avant de me tendre quelques croquettes. Elles doivent bien faire la taille de mon index, au moins ! Même si les chiens sont sensés aimer ça, pas sûr que Kiki s'y risque. Il est certes horriblement casse-pieds, mais pas stupide à ce point. Je fouille dans ma poche et sors le couteau que j'ai récuperé dans la bagare contre Fley. Tout en me dirigeant vers le lycée, je m'arrete près du banc pour tailler les croquettes en deux, puis en quatre, avant de les poser de dessus. Prenant garde au cran d'arret de ma toute nouvelle arme (que je n'ai toujours pas essayée au lancer, d'ailleurs), je rebats la lame et la range dans ma poche. Je reprends les croquettes et pars rejoindre Nathaniel, qui m'attend de pied ferme. Il m'emet aucun commentaire vis-à-vis de la nourriture pour canidés, mais il sait que je ne l'ai pas sortie d'un chapeau de magicien. Ca se voit à son regard plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Je soupire, puis nous mettons notre plan en place, sans nous attarder sur l'origine de l'appat .

Et cette fois Kiki, ne t'imagines surtout pas que tu vas nous échapper !

* * *

Cette fois, c'est parti pour attraper ce foutu chien ! Avec Nathaniel, nous fermons toutes les portes, hormis deux, au cas où Kiki viendrait de la cour ou du hall. Je place les croquettes à même le sol, au beau milieu du couloir, puis pars me cacher derrière la porte menant directement à l'extérieur. Le blond se cache lui aussi, mais derrière la porte opposée. Puis nous attendons. Cinq minutes, puis dix. Et enfin, le roquet pointe le bout de sa truffe ! Intrigué, il passe la porte reliant le hall au couloir, puis se jette sur les croquettes qu'il dévore avidement.

_« - Maintenant ! »_

Nathaniel ferme la porte, et j'en fais de même. Kiki se retrouve piégé dans le couloir, avec deux personnes pour l'attraper. Et bien qu'il se mette à courir partout pour esquiver et éviter d'être bloqué dans l'un des angles, nous parvenons à lui passer le collier. Je le serre immédiatement, puis y attache la laisse. Et un chien en laisse, un. Je ne peux m'empêcher un petit cri de joie après cet exploit. Après tout je me suis même mangé le sol pour l'attraper ! Devant moi, le délégué me regarde d'un air amusé, puis se dirige vers la porte menant à la cour.

_« - Tu devrais aller le rendre à la directrice. Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours.  
__- D'accord. Désolée de t'avoir retardé.  
__- Ce n'est pas grave, on a largement ce qu'il faut en temps pour aller manger.  
__- Je vais aller le rendre et on va... »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Kiki court autour de moi et fonce en direction de la cour. Les jambes prises dans la laisse, je lâche l'extrémité et tombe lourdement au sol. Le roquet en profite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, si rapidement que Nathaniel n'arrive pas à attraper la laisse à temps. Tandis que je me relève difficilement, je sens une douleur diffuse dans tout le bas du dos et une migraine me venir. Le blond se dirige vers moi, mais je me relève d'un bon malgré les conséquences de la chute, cette fois-ci la patience vraiment mise à bout.

_« - Alors toi le clebs, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »_

Profitant de l'élan pris pour me relever, je m'élance une nouvelle fois le plus vite possible à la poursuite de ce chien de malheur, ne laissant pas le temps à mon coéquipier de capture de me suivre. Dans la cours, je vois le fuyard prendre la direction du jardin. Il passe devant Castiel, trop surpris pour intervenir. Ou alors qui n'en a rien à faire. Lorsque Kiki passe près des arbres, la poignée de sa laisse s'accroche à une branche basse et démunie de feuilles d'un bouleau. Le chien tire dessus de toutes ses forces, parvenant à la faire casser de moitié. Un cible immobile...

_« - Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »_

Je sors une nouvelle fois le couteau, fais apparaitre son tranchant. Je ne l'ai encore jamais lancé, celui-là, mais sa forme et son poids sont identiques avec ceux que j'utilisais à Buenabella. Sa réaction devrait être la même que les autres, en toute logique. J'attrape la lame du bout des doigts, ferme mon œil droit et prend le temps de viser. D'un mouvement du poignet, l'arme part, tandis que j'entends le blond et le roux me crier après. Pourtant je suis sûre de mon coup. Je n'ai pas de grande force physique, ni même une intelligence hors du commun. Je suis nulle pour le jardinage, les sports collectifs et les rapports sociaux. Je compte au moins trois fois plus de défauts que de qualités.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je peux m'estimer douée, c'est le lancer de couteau !

* * *

**(I)** : _« Percy Jackson », « Sherlock Holmes : Jeu d'ombres »_ _et « Avatar » _sont des œuvres réelles, qui ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété. Elles méritent largement d'être connues et le sont déjà.

* * *

**Et ainsi se termine ce chapitre. Encore une fois sur du suspens, à savoir si Kiki va se faire planter ou non! Oui je sais, c'est pas sympa de ma part, mais faut bien maintenir la tension! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cet emmerdeur sur pattes, même si ça capture est un véritable bouffe-PA. Je ne sais plus combien de temps il m'a fallu pour l'attraper dans le jeu, mais il m'a bien semblé avoir dépassé la semaine de recherches vaines. La chance et moi, ça fait pas du tout la paire. Autre chose, même si je préfère largement les grands chiens comme Démon, cette boule de poils devait absolument apparaitre. Rien que pour le plaisir de faire galérer Sol'! *SBAFF***

**Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que Gwen et Kotone ne sont pas des personnages officiels du jeu, mais deux OC que m'a confiées Yuki. Un grand merci à elle d'ailleurs! Autant Kotone a été dure à introduire que Gwen est tout de suite entrée en scène, pour le plus malheur d'Ambre et d'un autre emmerdeur à la tête de punk.**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre. Vos impressions?**


	7. Chapitre V

_**i Buenas tardes la gente ! **_**M****e revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Au début, j'avais pensé la poster sur le forum spécial fan-fiction du jeu, mais en voyant l'amas de règles le gérant, ça m'a découragée. Je posterai surement lorsque la fiction sera terminée, ou après le premier arc, ça dépendra. Toujours est-il qu'une adaptation spéciale sera à prévoir, rien de bien méchant bien sûr. En attendant, on peut considérer que cette version est l'intégrale.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre V~**_

_****__« Peu importe ce qui est dit ou fait, une lame ne trahira jamais. »_

_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

D'un mouvement du poignet, la lame part, tandis que j'entends le blond et le roux me crier après. Mais ce n'est pas le roquet que je vise avec mon couteau. Non, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, aussi emmerdant ce chien puisse-t-il être. C'est bel et bien la laisse que je vise, tendue et bloquée par la branche d'arbre qui va tomber. Les cibles mouvantes sont trop imprévisibles pour être atteintes, mais pas les cibles immobiles comme celles-ci.

La pointe de la lame perfore le cuir teint de violet en un _« TCHAC ! »,_ avant de se planter profondément dans le bois tendre et dépourvu d'écorce solide. La branche tombe au sol, mais Kiki ne peut pas se sauver pour autant, étant donné que l'arme bloque ce qui le retient à l'arbre. Je cours dans sa direction et attrape la laisse. Après avoir fait plusieurs tours autour de mon poignet, je retire le couteau de sa cible. Le chien de la directrice me fait légèrement vaciller en tirant comme un malade, mais un coup sec sur la laisse le rappelle immediatement à l'ordre.

Nathaniel et Castiel arrivent dans ma direction, légèrement essoufflés à cause de leur sprint, et très clairement choqués. Même le roux, qui pourtant ne l'aurait sans doute pas montré en temps normal. A vrai dire, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir une petite nouvelle faire une démonstration de lancer de couteaux. Et ils ont dû penser que, vu que ce foutu chien m'a cassé les pieds pendant toute ma pause déjeuner, je tenais le moyen de me venger. Ca aurait pu l'être, en effet.

Kiki essaie une nouvelle fois de m'arracher le bras, je tire plus fort encore sur la laisse pour le calmer en lui lançant une insulte en grec. Ah toi, je te jure que tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu peux me croire !

_« - T'es complètement tarée !  
__- Hum ? Ben quoi, c'est pas lui que je visais ! »_

Je me tourne vers Castiel et lui sourit, avant de faire de même avec Nathaniel. Eh bien, pour une fois que ces deux-là font autre chose que se chercher des noises, ça fait plaisir à voir. Le délégué soupire, avant de prendre le chemin du réfectoire qui se trouve derrière moi. Lorsqu'il est à ma hauteur, je l'entends marmonner _« Bon sang, avec un couteau... »_ Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de trouver ça insensé, eux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de pratiquer ou même de voir cette discipline. Décidant que je devais moi aussi manger, je range mon couteau dans ma poche et emmène Kiki dans le bureau de la directrice. Castiel m'emboite le pas, du moins je pense jusqu'à la porte du hall.

_« - Comment t'as fait pour pas le dégommer ?  
__- Je pratique depuis des années. Mes frères m'ont appris à viser. Enfin quand je dis « frère », ce ne sont que des liens utopiques... »_

Mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se met à me bruler. Un flash me revient en mémoire l'espace d'une seconde. Un rire. Un nom. Un jeu de mot. Un souvenir gravé en moi que je voudrais pouvoir effacer, savoir oublier. Que je ne peux jamais plus revivre maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'acteurs. Même si je me forge un visage impassible, ma voix montre ma peine. Pas d'une manière très voyante, mais je la sens me trahir quand même, alors que je fais tout pour ne pas flancher. Le roux arque un sourcil, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Ce sont mes affaires, uniquement les miennes. Il a les siennes, il se débrouille avec. Il en va de même pour moi. Point final.

Je continue seule jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. A peine ai-je toqué que celle-ci ouvre à la volée, regardant partout autour d'elle. Son chignon est presque totalement défait, ses lunettes de travers. Dés que ses yeux se posent sur son chien, elle laisse éclater sa joie. Attrapant son animal dans ses bras, elle le berce en lui lançant des _« Kiki ! Oh mon petit Kiki chéri ! Maman a eu tellement peur ! »_ Je serre les dents devant un tel cinéma. Quelle stupidité.

_« - Bien joué mademoiselle, vous me l'avez ramené en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !  
__- Y a pas de quoi... » _Je marmonne, sans pour autant desserrer les mâchoires.

J'ai trop faim pour faire preuve d'une quelconque amabilité. Après qu'elle m'ait enfin autorisée à sortir, je tourne le dos à la vieille femme et prends la direction du réfectoire. D'un regard à ma montre, je vois qu'il ne me reste plus que dix minutes. Va falloir accélérer la cadence si je ne veux pas être en retard !

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, je remarque qu'il n'y a plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves, qui discutent pour la plupart. Je repère Nathaniel, assis en face d'une fille brune à la peau mat. J'attrape rapidement un plateau, y pose une poire ainsi qu'une assiette de gratin de pommes de terre. Deux filles, assises près d'ici, me fixent en entendant le bruit des plats s'entrechoquant, mais se retournent rapidement pour ricaner. Je n'y prend pas gare, il n'y a pas de quoi se moquer après tout.

M'approchant du délégué, je m'assois à sa gauche. Il se tourne lui aussi vers moi, mais pour me sourire, contrairement à deux de ma connaissance dont je ne connais pas le nom et dont je me fiche royalement. La jeune fille avec qui il parlait un peu plus tôt croque à pleine dents dans sa pomme, avant de se rendre compte de ma présence.

_« - Tiens, j't'ai jamais vue dans l'coin, toi ! T'es la p'tite nouvelle ?  
__- Oui. Je m'appelle Solstice.  
__- Classe comme nom, c'pas courant ! On t'vanne pas, avec ?  
__- Ca dépend de quelle type de de vanne tu parles et de quel coup je balance après. » _

Je marmonne, me souvenant de très mauvais jeux de mots qu'on a pu me sortir par le passé. Totalement enfantins, bien que le plus souvent, il viennent d'adolescents de mon âge ou même d'adultes. Il y en eu un tellement débile, un jour, que l'auteur avait fini la tête dans le mur, à bouffer du plâtre ! A coté de moi, Nathaniel soupire, tandis que Kim se met à rire.

_« - Elle m'plait, la p'tiote ! Tu fais quoi comme sport ?  
__- Je fais pas de sport.  
__- Nan mais attends, tu fouts rien chez toi ?!  
__- Pas de sport encadré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

Nouveau soupir du blond. Lui, il a compris où je veux en venir. Je parle d'un sport comme le close combat, où il n'y a aucune règle. Si, une seule : mettre l'adversaire à terre. Par tous les moyens. Comme tout membre de la bande de Buenabella qui se respecte, j'en suis une fervente adepte, même si je préfère la boxe, où on peut frapper à volonté sans risque de blessures. Pour les deux combattants, bien évidemment. Car taper, c'est bien, mais en recevoir le contrecoup, ça l'est déjà moins. Mais ce qui me plait encore plus, c'est la dance. Jamais encore je n'ai été plus libre qu'en laissant mon corps se faire emporter par la musique.

_« - Eh ben Nath', tu m'avais pas dit qu'ta pote était une mordue d'baston ! Ce s'rait une bonne combattante pour l'club !  
__- Un club ? Y a un club de combat rapproché au lycée ? »_ Je demande, intriguée, même si je ne me fais pas d'espoir. Après tout, tous ceux de l'établissement sont soi-disant pleins.

Le délégué détourne le regard avant de marmonner. Des paroles que je ne comprends, étant trop éloignée. Mais vu son visage renfrogné, le fait que Kim me parle de son club n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Bon okay, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment prôné la non-violence depuis mon arrivée, que j'ai utilisé un couteau pour immobiliser le chien de la directrice et que j'ai refusé de faire signer son mot d'absence à Castiel, mais rien n'est dit que je ferai d'autres vagues pour autant. Quoique me connaissant, les ennuis ont plutôt l'habitude de me rattraper, où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse... La brune me fixe, avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents. Mais pas une sorte de sourire chaleureux qu'on balance aux nouveaux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Plutôt un mélange d'amusement, d'intrigue et de défi.

_« - Rêve pas la p'tiote, il est pas ici ! Seulement tu vois, on s'bat pas comme des mômes qui ont juste c'qu'il faut pour dézinguer la p'tite racaille du lycée._ _Va falloir qu'tu fasses tes preuves si tu veux t'faire respecter ! »_

Je souris légèrement, prise au jeu. Serait-ce moi ou elle vient de faire allusion à Fley, là ? Sa raclée à dû choquer pas mal de monde, assez pour me faire remarquer. C'est que c'est très intéressant tout ça. Même plus besoin de chercher de club de combat, on m'en propose un d'emblée. Comme quoi ça paie parfois, d'employer la violence. Peut-être même que je retrouverai le style de combat de mon quartier, même si c'est fort peu probable.

_« - Où tu veux, quand tu veux.  
__- Ouais, bonne réponse la p'tiote ! On d'vrait pouvoir s'arranger. »_

* * *

Nous sommes encore dans le self, en train de débarrasser nos plateaux, lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Même en courant dans les couloirs, nous sommes à la limite d'arriver en retard au cours d'Anglais. Mrs Allegan nous jauge du regard, le délégué bien moins longtemps que moi, avant de nous laisser entrer. Je sens son regard noir me transpercer le dos. Que je hais cette prof, c'est pas croyable... Nathaniel s'installe à sa place tandis que je rejoins Iris. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, elle sourit. En passant, je croise le regard meurtrier d'Ambre que je lui rends avant de m'assoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'elle m'intimide ? Ca, jamais !

Ken, qui est assis à la table devant la mienne, se tourne vers moi. Il articule un _« Merci »_ silencieux, auquel je réponds avec un sourire. J'aime bien ce gamin. Il est sympa, attachant, et même s'il n'a pas les tripes pour s'opposer à Miss Peste et ses deux commères, il s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut. En attendant, il mange des morceaux de Petit Prince dés que la prof a le dos tourné, ce qui accentue mon sourire. Il a quand même le gout du risque !

Soudain, je sursaute en entendant la porte de la classe s'ouvrir avec fracas. Castiel entre nonchalamment, se faisant tout de suite recevoir par en un _« Monsieur Redfox, il y en a marre de vos retards ! »_ sonore au point d'en faire trembler les murs. Aucun élève ne rit, n'étant surement pas assez suicidaires pour prendre ce risque. Cependant certains sourient, comme Gwen dévisageant le roux d'un air railleur et espiègle. Il se fait renvoyer illico presto, sans aucune autre forme de dialogue. Comment dialoguer, avec une adulte comme ça ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Les cours de l'après-midi passent plus rapidement que ce que j'avais pu prévoir. Castiel revient après le cours d'Anglais, pour se retrouver à coté de moi, qui ais choisi la seule table vide de la classe. Tout dans le fond et près de la fenêtre, bien évidemment. Il passe son temps à créer une partition, tandis que j'écris une demi-feuille de lettres pour me changer les idées. Je n'écoute pas, à quoi bon ? Ce n'est que de la SVT, je n'en ai rien à faire.

_« - T'as l'intention de faire un roman ou quoi ?  
__- ... »_

Seul le bruit de fond de la classe lui répond. Inutile d'engager la conversation dans ces moments-là, mon esprit est seulement concentré sur le bruit du stylo plume froissant le papier. Mon unique moyen véritable de libération avec la dance et le close-combat. La seule chose où je peux faire comme bon me semble, chose qui commence à me manquer avec le temps. Le roux râle, puis retourne à sa partition, sans chercher davantage à me faire parler.

Une demi-heure passe ainsi, sans que l'on se dise le moindre mot. Et il reste encore une heure. Je range ma feuille entièrement remplie d'enchainements d'écrits grecs, puis me reconcentre sur ce que la prof marque au tableau. Du moins j'essaie. Mais les notes sur la feuille de Castiel m'attirent plus que le mode de reproduction des grenouilles arboricoles. Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu de partitions malgré le fait que je possède une guitare. J'ai toujours joué au feeling, sans me soucier de ce que c'est réellement.

_« - C'est pour quel instrument ? Batterie ? Guitare ?  
__- Guitare électrique. Tu connais ?  
__- Un peu, même si je préfère la guitare sèche. »_

Nouveau blanc. Il trace une nouvelle portée, y inscrit quelques notes que je ne reconnais pas.

_« - Ca va, t'as pas encore des gouts trop merdiques. »_

Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment. J'imagine que c'est la deuxième, ce doit être sa manière d'en faire. La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, le bloquant dans le développement de son art. Je range mes affaires à la va-vite dans mon sac et me dirige vers mon casier. A ma grande surprise, Nathaniel m'y attend une nouvelle fois, sourire aux lèvres. Dingue, à croire qu'il connait tous les raccourcis du lycée pour me battre à la course !

_« - Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?  
__- A part une soirée pattes-jambon devant la télé... pas vraiment, non. »_

Et encore, si ça se trouve, je vais désespérer devant des programmes niais à la télévision, genre télé-réalité ou feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Il faudra que je pense à regarder la collection de DVD de tante Sakura, il lui reste sans doute des films dépourvus de romance. Pourquoi...est-ce que je hais la romance, au juste ? Moi même, j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Je devrais être comme toutes les filles de mon âge, comme Iris ou Rosalya, qui apprécient la guimauve et les jolis mots. Ces mots enjôleurs et faux, qui ne font que nous bercer d'illusion avant de nous laisser nous manger de plein fouet le mur de la réalité. Le monde des adultes m'a rattrapée bien trop vite pour que la romance ait eut le temps de s'incruster dans mon esprit. C'est... misérable, oui, je n'ai pas les moyens de dire des choses plus sensées.

_« - Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »_

Je relève la tête, laissant malgré moi mon visage trahir ma surprise. Lui, m'emmener quelque part ?

J'emporte rapidement les cours qui me seront nécessaires demain, dernier jour de la semaine, puis suis le délégué à la sortie du lycée. Pour une fois, je suis heureuse que ma tante soit absente ce soir, cela m'évite de l'inquiéter en rentrant tardivement. Nathaniel et moi nous dirigeons à quelques rues de notre établissement, près d'une petite fontaine isolée de la place. L'eau n'y coule plus. La vie semble l'avoir désertée de l'intérieur. Mais pas ce qu'il y a autour. Des paires d'yeux nous fixent, brillant sous le soleil couchant baignant le ciel des couleurs du crépuscule. Des yeux verts, jaunes, bleus ou même de couleurs non assorties.

Nathaniel sort un petit sachet de nourriture pour chat de son sac ainsi que quelques gamelles. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement sous la surprise tandis qu'une dizaine, voire même une quinzaine de félins s'approche du blond. Il y en a de toutes les tailles, de tous les pelages. Lisses ou angoras, bruns ou blancs, en passant par fauve et chocolat. Des vieux comme des chatons. Le délégué se met à genoux, prend une poignée de croquette et les pose dans les récipiants. Les petits êtres miaulent et se ruent sur la nourriture, tandis que d'autres quémandent des caresses à celui qui les nourrit.

L'un d'eux, au pelage ambré comme le soleil aux yeux azurs comme le ciel d'été, se frotte à mes jambes, joue avec mon bas de pantalon en le mordillant et le griffant. Me baissant doucement, je l'attrape sans brusquerie dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire, comme le tout jeune et docile chaton qu'il semble être, à ma grande surprise. Il a déjà eu des contacts avec l'Homme, autre que celui de son bienfaiteur, cela se sent. Sans doute un de ces animaux qu'on abandonne parce qu'ils sont trop encombrants. Il est vraiment tout jeune. Quel âge peut-il avoir, au juste ? Trois mois, quatre à tout casser ? Il se love au creux de mon bras droit, ronronne tandis que ma main libre caresse sa tête et son dos.

_« - Tous ces chats...  
__- Impressionnant, non ?_ La voix amusée de Nathaniel me parvient alors qu'il distribue de bon cœur des caresse à la multitude de boules de poils. _Je ne peux pas avoir de chat à cause de l'allergie de ma mère, alors je nourris ceux du quartier.  
__- Ils sont adorables, c'est une gentille attention... Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?  
__- Adelaïde.  
__-_ _L'Italie_**(****I)**...C'est_ bête, j'ai beau avoir vécu non loin de ce pays, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'y aller. »_

Il lève les yeux, croise les miens. Les deux teintes dorées se jaugent du regard, puis celle du blond s'attarde sur l'animal dans mes bras. Animal plus semblable à une machine à ronrons qu'à un prédateur de souris tant les caresses lui plaisent. Je souris doucement, reportant mon attention sur lui, lui grattant affectueusement l'arrière des oreilles. Repenser à la Grèce, à mes ambitions de voyage, à mes rêves d'enfant, tout ça me rend nostalgique. La nuit, maîtresse des songes, n'arrange pas vraiment mon état, même si voir son vaste manteau d'étoiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant. Je parle de nouveau, sans changer mon regard de direction.

_« - C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête ?_ Il me regarde à nouveau, ne semblant pas comprendre mes paroles. _La nourriture pour attraper Kiki. C'est parce que j'ai été en demander à Castiel alors que tu en avais ?  
__- Entre autre, oui._ Soupire-t-il, légèrement agacé.  
_- C'était plutôt une bonne chose, au contraire. Cette nourriture est plus importante pour ces chats que pour ce roquet. Démon ne m'en voudra surement pas pour trois croquettes. »_

Ma voix ne me semble plus qu'un murmure. Voir tous ces chats, réunis en bande au même endroit comme une grande famille, me rappelle des souvenirs que je ne pensais pas si prochent. Je les compare un peu avec les liens qui nous unissent, là-bas, à Buenabella. Même si les bagarres sont courantes, même si on se cherche des noises à tout bout de champ à propos de choses toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres, on reste comme eux. Un clan, une famille aux membres soudés comme les rouages d'une horloge.

Je dépose le chaton au sol, ce qui le fait immédiatement miauler. J'ai l'impression de me recevoir un uppercut en pleine poitrine. Ca ressemble aux plaintes qu'ont les revenants que je vois de temps à autre, et que j'écoute malgré moi. Comme cette gamine au lycée, le jour de mon arrivée. Je soupire, puis fouille dans mon sac. Mais je n'ai rien à lui donner. Je détache alors l'un de mes bracelets noirs en tissu, puis le noue autour de son cou. Pas assez pour que cela lui serre le cou, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se s'accroche pas quelque part. En fixant de nouveau le blond, je le vois les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Aurais-je réussi à le choquer ?

_« - Quoi ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? _Je lui demande, amusée. Douce ironique, quand on sait que moi, j'ai la possibilité de les voir.  
_- Tu es vraiment une fille étrange... »_

Sa remarque ne me choque pas, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends de telles paroles, et si auparavant il m'est arrivé de vaciller, maintenant je suis assez forte pour résister. Oui je suis étrange, Nathaniel. Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et pourtant, je ne ferai rien pour changer. Je veux rester fidèle à moi-même, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si je me bats pour ça, alors ce sera le cas. Parce que je crois, et que je croirai toujours en mes convictions.

* * *

J'active le code de la porte de l'immeuble. Elle s'ouvre, me laisse entrer. Le soleil a fini par se coucher, baignant le rez-de-chaussée dans le noir le plus total. Les rayons lunaires ne me sont plus d'aucun secours. Je tâte le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Dés que la lumière artificielle fuse dans la pièce, je ferme les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouie. Après quelques dizaines de secondes d'adaptation, je râle en me remémorant les vingt-cinq étages que je vais devoir monter. Tout en changeant la musique vibrant dans mes écouteurs, passant du piano au rock, j'entame la montée, mon sac mit négligemment sur mon épaule. A chaque étage, je fais le décompte. Vingt-quatre, vingt-trois, vingt-deux, vingt-et-un... jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le zéro tant attendu.

J'attrape mon jeu de clé, composé en réalité majoritairement de porte-clés, déverrouille la serrure et entre dans l'appartement. Tante Sakura a aménagé l'intérieur comme une maison japonaise classique. Après tout, elle est japonaise, comme l'est celui qui a participé à ma conception. Je suis Greco-japonaise, et pourtant la culture nipponne ne m'a jamais attirée qu'à travers quelques mots que je trouve poétiques, doux, ou au contraire violents et énergiques. Juste ceux qui pourraient m'aider à exprimer ce que je ressens. Passant dans le salon, je lance mon sac sur le canapé. Un _« Miaow ! »_ indigné s'en échappe.

Minute papillon... Un quoi ?!

J'ouvre mon sac avec une rapidité qui m'effraie moi-même, pour tomber sur une petite tête dorée aux teintes ambrées. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce chat ?! Sortant l'animal malmené par le voyage, je remarque le petit bracelet noir à son cou. Le chat de tout à l'heure... celui qui était parmi ceux que Nathaniel a nourris. Ah bah bravo, il a profité que mon sac soit ouvert pour s'y faufiler ! Le chaton saute de mes bras pour atterrir sur le fauteuil et se roule sur le dos en s'étirant de tout son long. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, la température l'appartement est vraiment agréable, surtout comparée à celle de dehors. Un paradoxe tel qu'il ne voudra certainement plus être victime du froid malgré son épais pelage.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas si je peux le garder. A ce que je sais, tante Sakura ne souffre pas d'une allergie aux poils d'animaux. Elle ne souffre même d'aucune allergie, la veinarde. Mais rien n'est dit qu'elle acceptera de le garder. D'un autre coté, ce serait inhumain de le laisse dehors. Il va mourir de froid, il est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour être autonome. Je suis tentée d'appeler Nathaniel pour lui demander conseil, seul problème : je n'ai pas son numéro, ni de fixe ni de portable. Eh ben, me voilà bien...

Le chaton miaule, me faisant sursauter. Il doit avoir faim. Je me dirige dans la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur. Il y a un paquet de jambon déjà ouvert, derrière plusieurs autres plats en tout genre attendant d'être mangés. J'attrape un reste de pattes bolognaise ainsi que la viande coupée en tranches, et ferme la porte de l'appareil électrique. Bon... Dés demain, je demanderai à un adorateur des chats de ma connaissance de me faire un topo de ce qu'il me faut pour m'occuper de cette boule de poils sans qu'il ne me zigouille l'appartement.

A peine une heure plus tard, me voilà en train de manger le reste de pattes devant la télévision du salon, un plateau posé sur la table basse et le chaton repu endormi en boule sur mes genoux. A peine a-t-il vu le jambon qu'il s'est jeté dessus. Apparemment, il avait été trop occupé par mes caresses pour aller de ravitailler en croquettes auprès du blondinet. Blond... C'est la couleur de son poil, parcouru d'éclats ambrés lui donnant un effet luisant et lisse. Comme un rayon d'astre solaire se mariant au bleu azur d'un océan reflétant une voute céleste diurne. Un soleil dans un ciel...

_« - Taiyou._**(II)** _Ouais, c'est pas mal, comme nom. »_

* * *

Ma tante m'a encore bien surprise, lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Au lieu de se mettre en colère à cause de mon initiative de recueillir sans lui en parle le chaton, qui dorénavant se nomme « Taiyou », elle l'a pris dans ses bras en lui lançant une panoplie de noms mignons à s'en fracasser la tête contre un mur, tournant sur elle-même comme une toupie. Une vraie hystérique. Et lorsqu'elle m'a demandé comment je l'ai trouvé et que je lui ai raconté que j'en avais nourris d'autres avec un ami, c'était parti pour l'interrogatoire de la soirée. Sur l'ami en question, évidemment. Cependant elle n'est pas parvenue à me faire parler. J'avais toujours un moyen de détourner la conversation, de changer de sujet rapidement. Mais elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, ce n'est une Mizutori pour rien. Même si j'ai réussi à lui échapper ce soir-là, elle retentera de me faire avouer je ne sais quoi de grotesque.

Dés le lendemain matin de l'arrivée de Taiyou, je me dépêche de me rendre dans la salle des délégués pour interroger Nathaniel sur comment s'occuper d'un chat. Vu son regard et son sourire, l'idée l'amuse

_« Les chats rendent les personnes plus douces. Ca te sera sans doute bénéfique. » _

Je râle, marmonne des insultes qu'il n'entend surement pas. Comme si je n'ai pas capté le sous-entendu. Il me prend pour une quiche ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, après nous avoir vu déjeuner ensemble pour la deuxième fois consécutive (mais cette fois uniquement pour en apprendre le plus possible pour empêcher mon nouveau chat de me saccager l'appartement), Ambre m'attrape à la fin des cours et se met à me crier dessus, manquant de m'exploser les tympans. J'aurais aimé avoir mes boules Quies, seulement elles sont restées dans mon casier. Elle se met à déblatérer je ne sais quelle connerie comme quoi je ne dois pas m'approcher de son frère, ou même de Castiel. Je la coupe lorsqu'elle repart dans une nouvelle tirade digne d'un dramaturge.

_« - Nan mais t'es sérieuse ma pauvre ? J'vais pas demander ton autorisation pour parler à quelqu'un !  
__- T'approche pas de Nath' ni de Castiel, t'a que ça à te rentrer dans le crâne ! Te met pas entre lui et moi ou je te jure que tu le regretteras ! »_

Elle m'énerve, mes dieux qu'elle m'énerve ! Et elle continue à brailler, attirant l'attention de tous les autres élèves du couloir sur nous. Quelle honte... Va falloir changer de registre parce que là, lui répondre sans trop de méchanceté ne va pas me servir à grand chose.

_« - C'est toi qui va te la fermer et enregistrer ça dans ton cerveau de blondasse. »_

Ouh, je sens l'inspiration me venir, ca va être joyeux ! Mais pas pour elle. Le tout sans crier, mais en rendant ma voix aussi froide et menaçante qu'un iceberg, chose qu'il m'est facile de faire maintenant. Le contraste noir/doré de mon regard doit aussi pas mal m'aider .

_« - Primo : T'as pas à m'dicter ta loi. Deusio : Même si tu l'fais, je t'obéirai jamais. Et Tercio : T'avise pas de me donner de nouveaux ordres ou c'est toi qui le regretteras »_

Je m'étonne moi-même de la froideur de ma voix, bien que je le veuille. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas employée. Il ne me faut qu'un bon mouvement de bras, sec et violent, pour que la blondasse en question s'écarte de mon chemin. Tandis que les élèves colportent divers choses dans mon dos comme si je ne les entends pas, qu'Ambre me braille dessus et que Li me balance nombre de vacheries toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, je quitte le couloir pour aller dans celui menant à la cour. Doucement, sans aucune précipitation. Toutes leurs voix, leurs foutues voix, ne me parviennent pas. Ce ne sont que des murmures qui s'amenuisent et se taisent, comme les balivernes éphémères qu'ils sont. Pour moi, ils sont insignifiants, stupides. Je sens une boule de colère naitre et grandir au creux de mon ventre, pour se propager dans ma poitrine et dans le reste de mon être. Si jamais elle revient pousser mes nerfs à bout, la baffe que j'ai infligée à son frère ne sera rien comparé à ce que je lui ferai.

Personne ne me suit. Ne tente de me raisonner, de me calmer, ou même de me remonter le moral. Se faire agresser tout ça parce qu'on s'extériorise n'a rien de bien encourageant ou de réconfortant. Pourtant aucune aide ne viendra, je le sais. Personne n'est assez fou pour faire ça. Ambre a une grande influence sur ce lycée bien qu'elle soit une peste en puissance, et personne ne me connais réellement. La petite nouvelle contre la plus populaire, le choix est vite fait. J'ai remarqué que Gwen, qui a pourtant sa grande gueule, fait attention à ne pas trop s'emporter à son sujet. Même Rosalya évite d'avoir affaire à elle. Quant à Ken, même si par je ne sais quel moyen il obtient le courage lui manquant cruellement, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose lui non plus.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il n'est pas venu aux cours ce matin. Ni même cet après-midi. Il a complètement séché, aujourd'hui. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il allait bien hier, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre vienne lui chercher des noises. Après, même s'il n'était pas malade, il avait eu une tronche identique à ces revenants qui me rendent migraineuse. Identique à celui devant moi.

... Hein ?!

Je recule rapidement de plusieurs pas. Le fantôme de la petite fille. Là, à moitié cachée derrière la porte menant à la cour. Pourtant ma tête ne me tourne pas davantage, j'ai aussi mal que depuis qu'Ambre m'a cherché des noises au sujet de son frangin. Cette fois-ci, son visage transparent n'est pas baigné de larmes. Ses yeux sont ronds comme des soucoupes, légèrement brillants. Sa bouche est entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle semble surprise, poussée par la curiosité à me regarder. Je plonge mon regard doré dans le sien sans plus aucune réelle teinte.

Le couloir est désert. Les autres élèves, s'ils ne sont plus avec une certaine casse-pieds de ma connaissance et ses deux toutous fidèles, partent du lycée, ayant terminé leur journée de cours. Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Je peux la regarder, voire même lui parler sans qu'on ne se moque de moi. Autrement, je n'aurai rien eu d'autre pour me défendre que cette violence qui me colle à la peau depuis maintenant des années. Peut-être que la petite a vu l'altercation avec Ambre il y a quelques minutes ?

Je m'approche un peu, doucement, pas à pas. Un premier, hésitant. Un deuxième, qui le suit de près. Puis une dizaine, et une dizaine d'autre pour m'approcher d'elle. La fillette recule d'une distance égale, trop intimidée pour se laisser ainsi approcher. On dirait un chat sauvage. Lorsque je m'arrête, elle fait de même. J'avance, elle recule. Je recule, elle avance. Je souris légèrement, met de coté mon mal de crâne grandissant et m'efforce de dénouer ma voix, de la rendre capable de se faire entendre. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle se retourne et me devance.

_« Viens... »_

Je me statufie, un poignard psychique se plantant dans ma tête déjà bien malmenée aujourd'hui. La migraine revient en force. Elle est sérieuse ? Elle n'est pas la première non-vivante à m'inciter à la suivre. Et généralement, ça sent la grosse embrouille à plein nez. Elle avance, se stoppe puis se retourne vers moi. Un sourire étire ses lèvres transparentes et fait rebondir ses joues assombries par les coups.

_« Allez, viens... »_

Sa voix, douce et mélodieuse, arrive à me convaincre qu'elle ne tentera rien. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me suive, j'emboite le pas de la fillette, qui semble plus glisser sur l'air que marcher. On voit qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. La gravité ne semble plus l'affecter, ses pieds nus effleurent à peine le sol goudronné de la cour, comme si elle flottait. Ses cheveux ondulent doucement à chaque mouvement, semblable à l'eau à peine agitée d'une rivière. Elle m'emmène jusqu'au terrain de basket, puis à la porte arrière du gymnase, qui se trouve juste à coté. Une forme sombre aux reflets kakis attire mon regard. L'enfant s'en approche et se place à coté. Je reconnais l'objet quasiment immédiatement. Un sac de cours, avec à coté un paquet de biscuits à moitié vide.

_« - Le sac de Ken ? Mais comment... »_

Je me tourne vers elle. Son sourire n'a plus rien de joyeux. Elle fixe le sol, une tristesse poignante inscrite sur ses traits. Comment a-t-elle su que le sac se trouvais ici. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, au juste ?! C'est pas normal! Ma voix fait enfin vibrer mes cordes vocales, posant la question qui me brule les lèvres depuis que je l'ai aperçue.

_« - Qui est-tu ? »_

* * *

**(I)** _: Adélaïde est un prénom d'origine italienne.  
_**(II)** _: Taiyou signifie « Soleil », en japonais. C'est une référence à son pelage doré et à ses yeux bleus ciel._

* * *

**Et ainsi se termine ce chapitre. Toujours sur un certain suspens, ici à cause du sac de Ken. Le seul petit indice que je peux divulguer, c'est que mon très cher sadisme va enfin se manifester! Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire toutes les misère que s'est mangée ma petite Sol' ne sont que quelques formalités.**

**Pour ce qui est de Kiki, je n'allais bien évidement pas le faire se recevoir l'arme. Il pourrait encore servir, cet emmerdeur sur pattes. Entre autre, on en apprend aussi un peu plus sur l'univers dans lequel à grandi Solstice. Ca avance tout doucement, mais c'est quelque chose qui a suffisamment d'importance pour être abordé dés à présent. On n'en sait pas vraiment sur la psychologie du personnage, mais on peut se baser sur son environnement. C'était la minute psy de Deci'!**

**Ensuite, le prénom de "Taiyou" m'est venu lorsque je regardais de vieux dessins (ô combien moches, ça m'a fait peur...) que j'avais fait au collège. Un des personnages (pas trop massacrés, c'est un miracle) se nommant Taiyou, je l'ai repris. Pour celui de la mère de Nath', ce sont les membres du fan-club de ce dernier qui en sont à l'origine. Et étant poétique à écrire et mélodieux à entendre, j'ai décidé de le garder.**

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le sixième chapitre!

**Vos impressions sur celui-ci?**


	8. Chapitre VI

**_i Buenas noches !_ Oui oui, je travaille même la nuit! (et bim, les rimes! _*SBAFF*)_**

**Voici donc le sixième chapitre de _"Black Bird in a Golden Cage"!_ A la fin du précédent, Solstice faisait plus ample connaissance avec un fantôme de petite fille qu'elle avait croisé le jour de son arrivée. Ce même fantôme l'avait menée jusqu'au sac de Ken, abandonné par son propriétaire.  
Pourquoi? Depuis combien de temps? Il est temps de le savoir! Âmes sensibles accrochez-vous, première vraie preuve de sadisme de la part de l'auteur!  
**  
**Bonne lecture! ~**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de la société Beemoov.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre VI~**_

_**« Se battre pour les être aimés est le meilleur courage qu'il puisse être prouvé. »**_

_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

_« - Qui est-tu ? »_

Tout en gardant la revenante en plein dans mon champ de vision, je m'approche du sac de Ken, en attrape l'une des lanières. Totalement trempée, comme le reste. Pourtant l'herbe, elle, n'est plus mouillée. Elle ne porte plus aucune traces de l'averse de cette nuit, qui avait provoqué l'un des plus puissants tintamarres naturels qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Autant dire qu'une mitraillette en marche n'aurait pas produit davantage de décibels. Suspicieuse, j'attrape le paquet de Petits Princes, qui se tord sous mes doigts alors que je n'ai même pas serré ma prise. Lui aussi est trempé. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire... que ce sac est là depuis hier soir ? Ou alors il s'est gorgé de la rosée de ce matin, trop tôt pour que l'eau ait eu le temps de s'évaporer.

Le fantôme s'approche un peu, le regard semblant dans le vague. Cette fois, même si je déteste ceux qui me causent toutes ces migraines, je suis décidée à savoir qui elle est. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a menée ici.

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

Elle... ne sait pas ? Elle est amnésique ? Je garde quelques secondes de silence. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est tout à fait possible. Un choc trop violent peut endommager la mémoire, et vu les hématomes qui marquent son frêle petit corps, ce n'est pas ça qui a manqué avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme. Je reste immobile, tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi, glissant toujours sur l'herbe comme une feuille morte entamant sa douce descente vers le sol.

_« Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ni pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai juste... l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ce que je veux toucher me traverse, ceux autour de moi ne me remarquent pas... Mais toi, si ! Je suis tellement contente que tu puisse me voir ! »_

Elle se met à sourire de nouveau, son visage transparent comme éclairé par sa nouvelle gaieté. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à sourire en retour. Ce que je tiens dans les mains me fait trembler de tout mon être. J'angoisse. J'ai peur. Peur parce que je sais que si le sac de Ken est ici, baigné d'eau, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Comme si elle capte mon inquiétude grandissante, la fillette tourne les talons et se dirige vers un petit bâtiment aux murs de métal. La surface de chaque coté porte les traces de rouille, montrant qu'elle n'est plus entretenue depuis certainement bien longtemps.

_« Ce sont les anciens vestiaires. Ils ont été fermés il y a longtemps parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux. »_

_« - Et c'est fermé depuis quand ? »_

_« Depuis 1946, il me semble. »_

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en entendant ça.1946 ?! Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle ère dans cet établissement depuis au moins soixante-six ans! Mon regard se stoppe soudainement sur les bords de la porte, près de la poignée. La rouille a été arrachée, et très récemment. Quelqu'un est entré dans ces vestiaires il n'y a pas longtemps. J'attrape la poignée et essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien à faire, ça reste bloqué. J'essaie d'utiliser la partie recourbée lorsqu'elle a été forcée, mais il n'y a pas plus de résultat. Je n'ai pas assez de force. Soudain, je rate un battement de cœur en entendant quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Doucement, faiblement, comme si ça se traine.

_« - Ken ? Ken t'es là-dedans ? »_

Nouveau bruit de mouvement, cette fois-ci plus vif. Je donne un violent coup de poing à la porte, ne provoquant rien d'autre que m'abimer le métacarpe droit.

_« - Bordel Kentin, répond-moi, dis quelque chose ! T'inquiète pas, j'vais te sortir de là ! »_

Je pose le sac du châtain dans l'herbe, puis en fait de même avec le mien, avant de fouiller dedans à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pour m'aider à ouvrir cette foutue plaque de métal qui ne veut pas bouger d'un iota. Mais rien d'assez dur pour faire levier s'y trouve. Et si j'utilise la lame de mon couteau, c'est clair et net qu'elle va se briser en mille morceaux. Il me faudrait quelque chose de beaucoup plus solide. Mais quand bien même une idée de l'objet en question me viendrait à l'esprit, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me le dégoter ? Je me tourne vers le revenante, si rapidement qu'elle en sursaute.

_« - Attends-moi ici Yuna, doit bien y avoir encore du monde au lycée »_

_« Yuna »._ Ce nom m'est venu naturellement. Ce mot, japonais, peut être traduit par_ « rêve »,_ ce dans quoi elle semble être éprise depuis maintenant bien des décennies. Un songe pourtant bien réel, où elle ne peut pas interagir avec ce qui l'entoure. Elle voit. Elle entend. Mais elle n'est que témoin. Qu'elle ironie, bon nombre de vivants sont ainsi. Mais je ne le serai pas. Pas cette fois. Je fonce dans le gymnase à la recherche de quelqu'un. Personne. Le lieu semble entièrement désert. Je lâche un juron grec avant de faire demi-tour, direction l'intérieur du lycée, espérant de tout cœur qu'un certain blond de ma connaissance soit toujours en salle des délégués.

Lorsque j'atteins le couloir menant à la salle tant convoitée, je vois Ambre et ses deux pimbêches d'amies la suivre comme les gentils toutous dociles qu'elles sont. Dés que j'entre dans le champ de vision de la blonde, une remarque de sa part fuse. Laquelle, je l'ignore, je ne prends même pas le temps de l'écouter. Lui envoyant un simple _« Bouge de là ! »,_ je l'écarte plus ou moins violement de la porte et entre rapidement dans la salle, avant de lui flanquer la plaque de bois au nez sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Pas le temps pour me prendre la tête avec elle. Devant moi, Melody me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il en va de même pour le frangin d'une certaine emmerdeuse de ma connaissance. Il soupire et prend la parole alors que je m'apprête à le faire, la voix comme blasée.

_« - Si c'est pour te plaindre d'Ambre, je m'en suis déjà occupé.  
__- Je me fiche bien de ta sœur, si elle me cherche elle sait ce qui l'attend !  
__- Et c'était toi qui disait ne plus vouloir employer la violence ? »_

La colère se lit très nettement sur son visage tandis qu'il se désintéresse complètement de ce pourquoi je suis venue. S'il a vraiment parlé à sa sœur, je suis sûre de deux choses. Premièrement, Ambre va avoir une nouvelle raison de me chercher des noises, et deuxièmement, elle va pas s'y prendre de la même manière maintenant qu'elle sait que les menaces verbales à mon encontre ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je n'irai jamais jusqu'à véritablement employer la violence, mais les coups bas ne peuvent pas avoir qu'un seul maître. Nathaniel s'assoit à l'une des tables, devant une montagne de dossier qu'il commence à feuilleter en soupirant d'agacement. Melody s'approche de moi d'un air désolé, la voix douce et éprise d'un certain calme.

_« - Tu devrais le laisser tranquille.  
__- Mais c'est...  
__- Il est à cran en ce moment, avec les examens et les nouveaux dossiers d'orientation. Tu comprends ? »_

Je ferme les yeux, serre les poings, expire longuement dans le but de me calmer. mais rien n'y fait. Je laisse échapper un _« Bordel ! »_ tandis que je quitte la pièce, me retenant à grande peine de flanquer une nouvelle fois la porte. Y en a vraiment qui les méritent, les baffes ! Kentin est sans doute bloqué dans les anciens vestiaires, mort de froid et de faim. Cette simple pensée me fait de plus en plus angoisser, et tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin ne peut en rien m'aider à le sortir de là. Bon sang ! Je quitte le bâtiment principal pour me diriger vers les jardins. Peut-être qu'une pelle ou un tout autre outil de jardinage pourrait m'aider à ouvrir cette foutue porte.

Une fois encore, il n'y a personne. Les autres élèves ont déserté pour le reste de la journée. Me dirigeant vers le local à outils, je remarque que ce dernier est fermé à clé et que je n'ai rien sur moi pour déverrouiller le cadenas. Regardant tout autour de moi, je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'apporter une quelconque aide salvatrice. Bon sang, c'est pas possible !

J'entends soudainement un aboiement de chien derrière le mur séparant la rue de l'enceinte du lycée. Le bruit est grave et rauque, me rappelant étrangement celui d'une bête noire et fauve qui m'a bien aidée contre Fley et sa bande de bras cassés. Ma main à couper que c'est Démon ! Et s'il s'avère que c'est bien lui, alors il est accompagné de son maître. Avec Castiel, je suis sûre de trouver un moyen de dégommer la porte des anciens vestiaires ! Le mur doit faire au moins deux mètres de haut et est sans aucun point d'appui, inutile d'espérer pouvoir passer par là. En quatrième vitesse, je me rue vers le portail à l'arrière de la cour et menant directement à la rue qui m'intéresse.

Effectivement, c'est bien le rouquin et son beauceron qui entrent dans mon champs de vision à peine le portail franchi. Le propriétaire du chien affiche une mine surprise en me voyant ainsi débouler, et personnellement il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je serais pareille que lui si les rôles étaient inversés.

_« - Castiel, est-ce que tu sais où trouver un pied de biche ou quelque chose du même genre ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre avec un pied de biche ?! »_ Réplique-t-il immédiatement, encore plus surpris qu'auparavant.

Je commence à tout lui raconter, en omettant bien sûr de mentionner Yuna. Manquerait plus qu'il se foute de ma poire, je n'aurai pas les nerfs pour tenir le coup. Je me retiens déjà de sautiller sur place tant l'adrénaline et la peur s'infiltrent dans mes veines et font bouillir mon sang, alors si en plus il me cherche, je risque de très mal le prendre. Heureusement il semble juste essayer de comprendre le charabia que je lui déballe, avant de croises ses bras sur son torse.

_« - Et t'es sûre de ça ?  
__- Sûre et certaine ! Si jamais j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, j'le massacre sur place ! »_

Ma remarque le fait sourire. Il n'y a pas de quoi, idiot ! Et en plus de ça, il attend plusieurs minutes pour me dire qu'il n'a rien pour m'aider ! Chose qui finit par m'achever. Je lâche un autre juron grec qui semble beaucoup amuser le rouquin. Ne décidant de ne plus attendre de lui, je fais demi-tour en direction des anciens vestiaires. Il doit bien y avoir une fenêtre à casser, ou quelque chose d'aussi fragile. Dés qu'elle me voit revenir, Yuna se redresse en me souriant. Elle semble soulagée, mais s'assombrit de nouveau en remarquant que je n'ai rien. Jetant un énième coup d'œil au bâtiment, je vois que les fenêtres sont toutes beaucoup trop haute pour que je puisse les atteindre. Et quand bien même y arriverai-je, elles sont trop petites pour qu'on puisse entrer. Eh merde ! J'enlève ma veste et enroule mes mains dedans, avant de retenter une nouvelle fois de forcer la porte. Je vais pouvoir tenir un peu plus longtemps si je ne subis plus la morsure du métal rouillé. Pourtant, même avec ça la porte ne cède pas.

_« - Bordel de porte ! Eh Yuna, t'as vu personne autour des vestiaires ? »_

_« Personne ne vient ici, maintenant. Mais ce matin, il y avait du monde qui en partait. »_

_« - Qui est-ce que c'était ?! »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ils riaient. Tu t'es battue avec l'un d'eux, si je me souviens bien. »_

Sa réponse me stoppe net. Je reste quelques secondes sur place, choquée. Pas tant le fait qu'elle m'espionne depuis si longtemps, mais plutôt que j'ai une très nette image de la personne dont elle est en train de me parler. Je lui fais alors le portrait physique de cet enfoiré de Fley. Bingo. Après plusieurs instants de réflexion, Yuna me confirme que c'est lui. Mes poings se serrent sur le métal qui parvient tout de même à me meurtrir les mains malgré le tissu, tandis que je mets un coup au mur. Mon métacarpe en craque, mais la douleur physique n'est rien comparée à celle mentale. Qu'est-ce que lui a fait Ken pour mériter un tel calvaire ?! Ce type est complètement malade !

_« Arrête, tu vas te faire mal... »_

_« - Rien à battre ! Ce gosse est comme un p'tit frère pour moi, pas question que j'le laisse là-dedans plus longtemps ! Mais cette porte veut toujours pas s'ouvrir !  
__- T'as pas de force, c'est tout ! »_

La voix dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Me retournant violement, je vois Castiel arriver vers moi, sourire narquois aux lèvres, la laisse de son chien bien en main. Démon le suit tranquillement, sans tirer ni même se montrer un temps soit peu énergique. Il est l'essence même du calme. Yuna ne bouge pas, mais je la vois trembler. Dés qu'il approche un peu plus, elle tente de se cacher derrière moi. Pourtant elle n'a rien à craindre, il ne peut ni la voir, ni l'entendre.

_« - Tu causes toute seule maintenant ?  
__- Faut bien que je m'invente une aide, vu que personne n'a le cran de m'écouter deux secondes. »_ j'ironise, pensant au vent magistral que m'a mis Nathaniel un peu plus tôt.

Ma réponse fait davantage sourire le roux qui pose la laisse de son beauceron sur l'herbe. L'animal se couche et ne bouge plus d'un iota, semblant attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Y a pas à dire, les gros chiens sont vraiment les plus intelligents ! Je retire la veste de mes mains, constatant alors que ces dernières sont entaillées à plusieurs endroit. C'est qu'il est sacrément coupant, ce métal ! A ma grande surprise, Castiel se place à coté de moi et essaye lui aussi d'ouvrir la porte. Je laisse la stupeur dessiner les traits de mon visage, ne m'attendant aucunement à une aide de sa part.

_« - Eh, tire pas c'te tronche ! Je suis pas salaud au pont de laisser l'autre gamin crever là-dedans !  
__- C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas...  
__- Bah t'aurais dû. Bon alors, tu bosses où t'attends que la porte bouge par télékinésie ? »_ me raille-t-il, plus sûr de lui que jamais, sans doute fier de pouvoir me regarder de haut.

Toujours aussi sympa, ce mec ! Je réagis au quart de tour et replace mes mains, avant de tirer de toutes mes forces. Forces qui sont décidément bien moindres comparées à celles de Castiel, vu que la porte se met enfin à bouger. Elle s'ouvre doucement, jusqu'à laisser les couleurs célestes du crépuscule éclairer l'intérieur des vestiaires. Une fois suffisamment ouverte, je distingue une petite silhouette assise contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte. Une paire de lunettes aux verres brisés jonche le sol tandis que son propriétaire relève juste la tête dans notre direction. Le jade d'ordinaire brillant de ses yeux est terne, flou, aussi sombre que le noir de ses pupilles dilatées.

_« - Merde, Kentin ! »_

Je lâche la porte et me rue à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Arrivée à la hauteur du châtain, je m'agenouille devant lui, pose mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Mon coeur se serre en voyant l'état dans lequel est celui que je considère comme un de mes petits frères. Il continue de me fixer, sans émettre le moindre mot. Le traumatisme le force à rester dans son mutisme. Des perles salées commencent à se former à coin de ses yeux, avant de rouler sur ses joues égratignées. Ses bras sont marqués de quelques bleus, sa lèvres inférieure est fendue. Aucun doute que Fley et sa bande l'ont trainé ici, et ce avec la délicatesse d'un ours sortant d'hibernation. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, stoppant le contact de son dos avec le mur froid, et calle sa tête contre mon épaule. Il commence à retrouver l'usage de ses membres, même si ses forces semblent l'avoir totalement quitté. Son corps est parcouru de spasmes tandis que je l'entends sangloter. Je soupire longuement, soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Du moins « sauf », parce que « sain »...

_« - C'est fini... T'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, c'est fini... »_

* * *

_**Point of View : **__Castiel Redfox_

Elle a eu une sacrée trouille, ça c'est clair et net. Pour que ça la rende limite hystérique, c'est qu'elle doit tenir à ce gamin. Et elle aurait sans doute été prête à tout pour le sortir de là. Quitte à se blesser. Ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire avant que je n'arrive, vues les marques carmins et les entailles sur ses mains.

Dés que Solstice a réussi à l'emmener à l'extérieur du lycée, chose faite non sans mal vu que le gosse était pétrifié sur place, elle lui a pris son portable pour appeler ses parents. D'après ce qu'elle a dit, c'était sa mère qu'elle a eu. Et vues ses différentes grimaces lorsqu'elle éloignait le combiné de son oreille, ça devait gueuler. En fin de compte, il n'a même pas fallu attendre un quart d'heure pour qu'une voiture s'arrête devant le lycée et emmène le mioche en quatrième vitesse. Durant tout ce temps, aucun mot n'a été dit. Démon n'a même pas aboyé lorsque la brunette lui a caressé la tête. Elle s'est contentée de poser sa veste sur les épaules du gamin (c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Kentin) jusqu'à ce que la mère de ce dernier arrive.Là, j'ai eu une vraie vision de ce qu'est une hystérique. Effrayant, c'est rien de le dire. Mais en même temps, je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'elle a ressenti.

Et à présent, nous restons comme deux idiots devant le lycée, moi desserrant le collier de mon chien et Solstice adossée au mur, son sac à ses pieds, le regard porté devant un point invisible devant elle et toujours aussi muette. Ses poings sont serrés, plaqués de chaque coté de son corps. Elle semble refouler assez de colère pour déclencher une guerre.

_« - Allez viens, j'te raccompagne.  
__- ... »_

Elle se met à ma hauteur et commence à marcher, mais ne dit rien du tout. Pourtant depuis que je la connais, même si c'est depuis très peu de temps, elle n'a jamais été vraiment silencieuse. Ni très docile, ça c'est clair. Je ne me suis pas tout de suite intéressé à elle. C'était quoi au juste, simplement la petite nouvelle de notre classe et basta. Puis j'ai entendu parler ce qu'elle a fait à cette espèce de bouffon de service de Fley. Ca m'avait fait rire, et Lysandre m'avait demandé si je ne m'étais pas assommé avec ma guitare pour m'amuser d'un truc pareil. Mais une nouvelle qui met un coup si mémorable à un abruti dés son premier jour, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Ca avait de quoi être cocasse. Alors j'ai essayé de m'intéresser un temps soit peu à elle. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Quand Démon s'est jeté sur Fley pour lui voler ses bâtonnets de viande et qu'elle a boxé ses petits toutous fidèles comme un prof de karaté, ça m'a surpris.

Cette fille n'a pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche, d'après ce que j'ai vu avec Ambre. Ca aussi, c'est amusant. Pour une fois que quelqu'un a le cran de lui remettre les idées en place à cette fille, qui plus d'une telle manière (car la plupart du temps le ton monte très vite), ça mérite les félicitations du jury.

La dernière chose de surprenant est sa manie à toujours vouloir rester neutre. Quand elle est surprise ou est parcourue d'une émotion négative, elle semble se forcer de ne pas le faire voir. Je trouve ça bizarre, alors qu'elle n'hésite pas à balancer ce qu'elle pense elle cacherait ce qu'elle ressent ? Mais ce soir, j'ai vu de la panique et de la peur sur son visage. Elle ne maîtrisait plus vraiment ses émotions, et même si c'est pas très sympa ne serait-ce que de le penser, ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable à voir. Enfin une part d'humanité dans ce corps, c'est pas trop tôt. J'allais finir par la prendre pour un automate.

_« - Ce Fley... Je le hais. »_

Je pose une nouvelle fois mon regard sur elle. Ah tiens elle retrouve sa langue, y a de l'amélioration. Son visage, assombri par la colère, fait ressortir le doré de ses yeux, qui brillent d'un éclat menaçant dans la nuit. Comme les pupilles d'un de ces foutus chats. Elle semble prête à faire un massacre. J'ai rarement vu une telle rage dans un regard. Sa voix est glaciale et menaçante, chargée d'une rancœur acide, bien qu'elle ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid. C'est pas à moi qu'elle se destine, alors j'en ai rien à faire.

_« - Ouais, comme presque tout le lycée.  
__- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'avis de ceux du lycée. Je lui pardonnerai jamais. »_

Ses mâchoires sont serrées, rendant sa voix encore plus difficile à entendre. Elle joue avec son couteau, le tournant et le retournant dans sa main gauche. Le tranchant de la lame glisse rapidement entre ses doigts mais ne les écorche pas, signe évident qu'elle a l'habitude de le faire. Fley a de nombreux ennemis, mais jamais encore il n'a poussé l'art de la connerie aussi loin. A ce niveau, ça mériterait d'entrer dans le livre des records si les conséquences ne pouvaient pas être dramatiques. Ca aurait pu très mal finir, et comme moi la miss le sait. Ca peut valoir cher à ce type, mais la tapette à qui il s'en est pris n'aura jamais le cran de le dénoncer. Par contre plus ça va, plus je me dis que tout ça n'avait pour but que d'atteindre cette fille. Une espère de menace, en quelque sorte. Ou alors il a cru que le mioche était dans sa bande et il a voulu lui faire payer pour elle. Dans tous les cas il a tapé dans le mille, la brunette est maintenant d'une rage massacrante.

_« - Tu vas faire quoi ?_ je lui demande, alors qu'elle se met à soupirer d'agacement, à mon grand étonnement. Pas de pêtage de câbles ?  
_- La loi de Buenabella voudrait que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce comme il se doit. Seulement je n'y suis plus, alors ça marchera pas. Ici les gens n'en ont pas assez dans le froque pour se démerder seuls. Si je lui refais le portrait, c'est moi qui vais prendre._ Sa voix et son regard trahissent sa colère malgré un visage aux traits neutres.  
_- Pas faux. J'te croyais pourtant capable de le scalper avec ton couteau.  
__- Aucune lame ne mérite d'être souillée par le sang de ce minable. Je vais en informer la direction, ce sera déjà ça. »_

Je me mets à rire franchement devant l'absurdité qu'elle vient de sortir, me recevant un regard meurtrier de sa part. La direction ? Inutile d'être Superman pour savoir qu'elle fout que dalle dans ce genre de trucs, encore plus quand on sait que les parents de Fley sont très influents. Leur fortune est un argument de dissuasion de taille. Malgré les conneries de leur gamin, ils sont aussi doués que des avocats pour défendre leur rejeton devant cette « chère » direction. Encore que si la brune se décide à sonner les cloches de certaines personnes, notamment d'un abruti de délégué dont j'ai même pas envie de prononcer le nom, ça pourrait aller plus vite. Enfin, « pourrait » seulement, parce que même avec la pire des baffes en guise de motivation, pas sûr que ça aboutisse à quelque chose.

_« - Ken est comme un frère pour moi. Fley va pas s'en sortir comme ça, c'est clair et net. »_

Je remarque que ses pupilles commencent à se rétracter sous le coup de la colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle réserve à ce mec, mais vu son regard il risque de prendre sacrément cher. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas hésité à le castrer parce qu'il l'avait raaissée pour une futilité, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle prévoit en représailles. De plus, elle vient de faire allusion comme quoi dans son ancien quartier, la justice est faite soi-même. Cette fille doit avoir de l'expérience dans la matière, si elle ne peut que se défendre seule. Solstice pose alors son regard sur moi, et s'efforce de sourire légèrement.

_« - Maintenant, je t'en dois une. Merci, sans toi j'y serai jamais arrivée.  
__- Laisse tomber. J'suis pas aussi minable que Fley au point d'te laisser gérer ça seule. »_

Ah vrai dire, j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche depuis que la brunette a fait allusion à ses liens avec le gamin. On peut faire les pires crasses à quelqu'un, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, et ce sans aucun remord. Mais la famille, même de coeur, on n'y touche pas. Jamais. Si on veut pas se faire d'ennemis mortel, c'est la seule chose à laquelle on ne doit rien faire. J'en sais quelque chose.

_« - Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour le faire morfler ? »_

Je lui demande, amusé par ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir trouver, avant de voir son sourire s'élargir. Malsain, les canines bien en évidence, sadique à en faire chialer un môme. Un méchant loup humanisé digne d'une fable. Houlà, serait-elle en train de sombrer du coté obscur ? Où y a-t-elle déjà une place ?

_« - J'ai déjà ma p'tite idée sur la question. Et cette fois, je vais lui faire regretter ses actes, de la pire manières qui soit.  
__- De quoi, avec une castration à vie. _La discussion commence à prendre une tournure vraiment amusante.  
_- Trop gentil, il y a bien pire que ça. Oh oui, bien pire que ça... »_

* * *

_**Point of View : **__Solstice Mizutori_

On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais d'un autre coté, on dit qu'il faut battre le fer quand il est encore chaud. Ces deux expressions sont contradictoires, mais peuvent signifier la même chose. Si je suis mon instinct, et passe Fley à tabac comme le ferait un forgeron avec son métal, ça me retombera dessus. Et pas seulement sur moi, rien n'empêchera l'autre ordure de se venger sur d'autres de mes amis ou de mes proches. Ca, je ne le supporterai pas. Pourtant, il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirer si facilement. Il va payer. Je jure qu'il va payer. Je vais lui ôter toute envie de recommencer. Pour Kentin, et pour toutes les personnes qu'il pourrait avoir dans le collimateur. La torture physique n'est pas la seule que je connaisse, il va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Il y a quelques années, je n'ai pas été capable de protéger une personne que j'aimais. Pourtant les signes étaient là, pas de manière flagrante certes, mais ils étaient là. Je n'ai pas été capable de les voir. Je ne l'ai su que trop tard. Et je suis arrivée trop tard. Je m'en suis toujours voulue de ne pas avoir été capable de l'aider à temps. La première fois que j'ai vu Ken, au self, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cette personne devant moi. Ca m'a surprise. Et lorsqu'on s'en est pris à lui, j'ai eu peur que les choses recommence. Que ce cycle si détestable à mes yeux se réitère. Mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Si Fley est le problème, alors je vais y remédier avant qu'il ne dépasse irrémédiablement les bornes.

Le jeudi soir, jour où dans l'après-midi j'ai sorti Ken des anciens vestiaires avec l'aide de Castiel, j'ai à peine diné. Je me suis forcée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de tante Sakura, mais je n'avais aucune envie de manger. J'avais autre chose en tête. Comme passer en revue tous les plans que j'avais pu voir dans ma petite vie lorsque j'étais encore à Buenabella. Et la moindre des choses que je puisse dire, c'est que certains ainés de la bande ont tendance à avoir des idées de vengeance délicieusement tordues.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève deux heures plus tôt, lorsque ma tante est encore endormie. Je me prépare comme un jour normal, et laisse un mot à son égard sur la table de la cuisine. Sur le canapé du salon, Taiyou dort bien gentiment, roulé en boule dans ma veste de la veille. Hier, il a dévalisé le réfrigérateur et s'est empiffré comme un vrai morfale, c'était impressionnant à voir. Pas étonnant donc qu'il dorme de la sorte après ça. J'attrape mon sac, des chaussures à semelles compensées, et sors de l'appartement.

L'air est frais, voire même glacial. Je ferme mon manteau jusqu'au menton et fourre mes mains dans mes poches. Mon portable repose dans l'une de ces dernières, en mode silencieux. Je l'en sors, vérifie le GPS pour voir si l'endroit que je cherche est encore loin. Je ne connais pas encore Denver parfaitement, et je ne peux pas me permettre de décaler mon plan pour cause de retard. Je passe devant un lac à la surface partiellement gelée. Un fin voile blanc recouvre l'eau qui apparait en transparence. Nous ne sommes qu'à la fin d'octobre, et pourtant un froid digne de Shiva**(I)** s'est déjà emparé de la ville. Je ne m'attarde pas pour observer le paysage et emprunte une autre rue.

C'est là, d'après ce que m'indique mon portable. Un magasin tout simple, de taille moyenne, décoré de quelques sculptures en relief de créatures marines. Kraken, Léviathan et une sirène, ainsi peints et représentés s'harmonisent avec le bleu glace des murs de brique. Les différentes ondulation de teinte confèrent une impression à la fois douce et violente, comme un océan capable du plus grand calme comme du plus grand déchaînement. Le nom du magasin est écrit en lettres d'un blanc nacré sur une enseigne accrochée au plus haut. Plus qu'à espérer que le nom soit le bon.

_« A la pêche nordique »_**(II)**

Bingo, c'est bien ce que je cherche. Cette fois, je la tiens, ma vengeance !

* * *

**(I)**_: Dans une grande majorité des jeux Final Fantasy, Shiva « La Princesse des Glaces », est une Invocation (ou une « Chimère », ou encore un « Eon », tout dépend du jeu). Outre son élégance et sa grande beauté, elle possède la maîtrise absolue de la glace. Personnellement, je préfère sa version dans « Revenant Wings »._

**(II)**_: Le mythe du Kraken et celui de la sirène viennent de la mythologie nordique. Bon, pour Léviathan, il vient de la mythologie phénicienne, mais cet être est trop passionnant pour ne pas le citer !  
_

* * *

**Et ainsi se termine ce chapitre!**

**Oui, je suis une grande adepte de Final Fantasy. C'est une de mes séries de jeux préférées. En ce moment j'essaie de découvrir des mangas que je n'avais jamais lu, et mon coup de cœur revient en totalité à _"Soul Eater"!_ Je me suis jamais autant amusée en un seul volume, c'est dingue! Et le rendu de l'anime est très bien aussi, même si niveau histoire ça suit pas trop l'œuvre originale. Mais ça reste très plaisant à regarder. J'aime particulièrement Maka pour ses coups de bouquins, et Kid pour sa maniaquerie de la symétrie, mais dans l'ensemble tous les personnages sont attachants!**

**Bref, je m'égare un peu, là. Sur ce chapitre-ci, on aborde de nouveaux points de vue, notamment avec Castiel qui je dois dire à un caractère à coucher dehors tellement c'est dur de bien doser ses sarcasmes. Sans blague, c'est une machine à railleries ce mec! _*SBAFF*_**

**Pour ce qui est de Solstice, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Ken depuis longtemps, son caractère de gamin à protégé en a fait un petit frère idéal, sans compter qu'il permet une nouvelle fois de développer le passé de la miss. Après avoir lu ce chapitre, vous allez me dire _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre dans un magasin de pêche?!"._ Ah ah, surprise! Mais une chose est sûre: Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir l'un des modes opératoires de la bande de Buenabella. Fley va regretter ses actes, c'est une promesse!**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour le septième chapitre de ce premier arc!**


End file.
